Leading the Blind
by Elliniest
Summary: Due to an accident while fighting Cinderblock, Raven has been rendered blind. Raven is now struggling with her lack of independence and her current disability. Her friends are trying to help her cope but the Empath is proving to be more than they can chew.Will Raven learn to see the light at the end of the tunnel or will a certain thief take advantage of a helpless bird?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note**: First Teen Titans fanfiction. Second fanfiction I am writing, due to major procrastination issues. -cough-

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Titans. Trust me I wouldn't be in college right now if I did.

* * *

"Raven! Hold the building up!" The Boy Wonder screamed.

Raven ignited her powers from her fingertips. A black shield came forth which held the building, and stopped the debris from hitting the citizens. Cinderblock was on a rampage and somehow the fight had lead into a mall. This had brought destruction to some of the building's pillars causing the ceiling to slowly collapse. The main priority was to evacuate civilians, while Cyborg and Beast Boy held off Cinderblock.

Starfire quickly followed suit of her friend. She flew next to Raven, holding the ceiling with her monstrous strength while the rest evacuated the mall goers.

"This is most disturbing." The Tamaranian spoke "I thought that the 'going to the mall' would be most enjoyable…" Starfire said struggling to push up the ceiling.

"Nothing about the mall is fun Starfire…" Raven said in her usual monotone manner. However she was struggling under the weight of debris. The weight only increased with time and she can see the tiny cracks form in her shield. She held back her panic, knowing that once she did her powers would surely cause harm to the mall inhabitants. Unlike Starfire, who had her super strength, Raven held everything based on will and concentration. Concentration that was slowly dwindling as people screamed past her.

"Friend Raven, I do not think I can hold on much longer…" Starfire said as drops of sweat dripped down her orange skin.

"Starfire, just a little longer-"Raven sentence was cut short when her shield gave out and debris started landing on her. After that it all went blank.

Raven knew she was awake. She heard rustling around her and heavy clanks. The smell of fresh linen and alcohol filled the room. By her guess she was in the infirmary. Raven tried not to frown at the thought of needing medical attention. Why was she there?

Raven tried to think back; yes, debris had fallen on her. She was holding up a ceiling and her concentration gave out. Then after that everything went blank. However, she should have healed by now from whatever injuries she obtained. Raven finally frowned, why didn't her demon powers kick in when she needed them the most? Raven got up and swung her legs on the edge of the medical bed. She tried opening her eyes but found that she couldn't. Her hand reached her face only to find a fabric wrapped around her eyes. Raven grimaced, _what happened?_

"Rae!" She heard a voice that could be no other than Cyborg.

She felt a strong hand on her shoulder. Cyborg was worried, extremely worried. His emotions hit her like a ton of bricks and she felt sorry for herself. Feeling sorry for herself was not an emotion she like to dwindle on, especially when the emotions were not her own. She scowled, _why the hell was Cyborg so worried?_

"Friend Raven, you are awake!" She heard Starfire voice chime in, not hearing her footsteps. That woman barely walked. "I am so happy to see that you are awake" She kept her cheery disposition but something in her voice said something was wrong.

Soon she heard slight dragging of feet that she figured belonged to Beast Boy. However, he did not greet her, feeling a strong wave of regret coming from the green trickster. Afterwards, she heard strong assured footsteps that creeped up right beside her._ It must be Robin_ she thought and she relaxed a little from that fact. He would tell her a straight forward answer. Robin's hand reach up to her other shoulder and give a tight squeeze.

"How are you doing Raven?" Robin asked.

Raven sighed a bored sigh "I am fine. I rather be released, my power will heal my wounds." Raven touched the gauze that was wrapped around her face. "Get this device off my face. I will go to my room and meditate."

"Raven…" Cyborg spoke up" I don't think that's a good idea…do you remember that happened?"

Raven felt herself roll her eyes out of instinct "Cinderblock."

"He did a number on the building. You and Starfire were holding it up. But you guys were no longer able to hold it and-"

Robin cut in "You got hit with the debris and were seriously injured."

Raven held her breath keeping her emotions at bay. For some reason, tension and frustration were radiating off of Cyborg and Robin.

"Well…you were knocked on the head pretty bad…." Cyborg started "Beast Boy was the one who pulled you out of the rubble…"

She felt everyone's gaze turn to what she thought was Beast Boy's general direction. Beast Boy stood quiet and she heard the faint shuffles of his feet. The shuffle was so unsure. Not something she would have expected from her green friend. He would normally gloat at the thought that he had saved her. Her face remained neutral not sure what to think. All she wanted was to get the bandages off her face and return to her room. No injury could be enough for her to be stuck in the infirmary. And why the hell did she need bandages?

"Fine, but I would like to remove the bandages."

"Raven…" Cyborg let go of her shoulder and let out a sigh. Cyborg turned to face her and adjusted the gauze carefully. Raven heard rustling and soon she felt something cold press against her face. She heard the snipping of scissors as Cyborg carefully cut it open. Raven felt relieved, the darn thing was getting itchy.

"Don't open your eyes just yet…" Cyborg instructed. She did as she was told, not daring to open her eyes. Cyborg dipped a cotton ball in blue liquid and proceeded to wipe Raven's eyes. He frowned at the slight trials of blood that plagued the corners of her eyes. She winced at the feeling not quite used to the cold. "You can open them"

Raven slowly opened her eyes hoping to see the worried faces of her friends. What she got instead was nothing. Absolutely nothing. No faces. No room. No light. Just complete darkness that resembled the very pits of hell. She gave a slight frown feeling herself blink. What kind of dark magic was this? She heard a light bulb explode in the distance.

"Raven, calm down…" Cyborg try to calm her using a soothing voice. The next thing she knew she felt something drip into her eyes. She held them shut feeling tears run down her face from the burning sensation. She blinked the tears away. "I'm going to run a test…" Cyborg tried to say as comforting as possible.

Cyborg grabbed a light and flashed it into Raven's eyes. He did not see her amethyst orbs dilate or retract. That was indeed something to cause alarm. Cyborg held his breath and tried to keep his emotions in check. If his empathic little sister sense his panic, the whole tower would explode. "Do you see anything?"

"No." She said deadpan

"Perceive any light?"

"No…."

Cyborg shut off the flashlight and held his breath. He was worried about this. The knock to Raven's head from the debris was bad enough. Beast Boy had to sniff Raven out of the rubble. What he got out of the concrete and steel was a very unconscious Raven. Her head was bleeding profusely and she had not responded to any of their ministration to wake her up. From a quick examine her eyes looked bloodshot.

They rushed her to the infirmary giving her quick medical attention. The wound in her head was healed about two hours after she arrived. However he was more afraid were the area she obtained the wound instead wound itself. The bloodshot eyes only strengthen his theory but he had hoped he wasn't right. He looked at Robin who had his arms crossed against his chest. Cyborg was trying to hold back from yelling at the guy.

He stared at the remainder of his team who bowed their head in defeat. They all hoped it wouldn't come to this.

"Raven, I'm afraid..." Cyborg tried to swallow "You...sorta...became blind."

* * *

**Author Note**: How do you like it so far? Put your comments, questions and concerns in the review section. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note**: Setting up the bases of this story before the weekly updates start rolling in. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Titans...-cries a single tears-

* * *

_You are blind._

The words echoed in her ear and the medicine cabinets shook.

_You are blind._

The words swarmed around her head, creating an eerie buzz. The medical beds levitated.

_You are blind._

When Raven finally registered Cyborg's words everything in the area hovered in midair. The light bulbs shattered and she heard a terrified scream. Ha, that's all she can do: _hear_. Raven counted the number of shatters hoping that all the light bulbs broke. Then all of them can be in complete darkness, much like she had to spend the rest of her life.

"Rae, calm down!" She heard Cyborg scream and she gasped.

Again, she closed the flood gates, wielded them shut and hide the key keeping her emotions secure. A loud thud was heard with successive clatter which she could _only _guess was everything falling to the floor. When the noise died down she heard her teammates groan.

"Raven?" Starfire spoke, her voice lined with uncertainty.

"I'm fine." Raven said speaking the mantra in her head. _Azarath Metrion Zinthos._. _Azarath Metrion Zinthos_

"Raven I know this is a little hard to swallow." Robin spoke "However I assure you there are ways to adjust to your…condition." He can feel Raven's anger seethe through their bond. "There are plenty of blind superheroes."

Raven sucked in her breath "Like who?"

Beast Boy spoke up "Like Doctor Mid-nite…"

Starfire chimed in "And-…and-" Yet Starfire couldn't think of anyone else.

Raven frowned. There were no heroes in the Justice League that were blind. Jericho was deaf, and The Chief from Doom Patrol was a paraplegic but; no one was ever rendered blind. Doctor Mid-nite's powers where based on the dark, _he saw in it_.

"Save it" She said her normal monotone manner.

"Raven…" Cyborg spoke up and touched Raven's shoulder. "We'll find a way to reverse this. Your bro happens to know a thing or two on getting your broken self-back together." Cyborg gave a sad chuckle. "We'll figure out something, maybe make you-" Cyborg went to touch her eyes. Raven slapped his hand away.

"I do not need anything _mechanical_" Raven retorted "I would like my own eyes..."

Cyborg winced. He knew Raven didn't mean it that way. However the words hit hard. About more than fifty percent of him was mechanical, all artificial, not his own. Heck, one of his eyes was even fake. Saying that she wanted her own eyes was a low blow. Cyborg sucked in a breath; he would like his _own_ eyes too.

Robin pushed Cyborg aside and stood in front of Raven. He grabbed her shoulders and pressed his head against the empath. He hoped that feeling him there would sooth Raven just a bit. That she can still _feel_ him physically there even if she couldn't _see _him there.

"It's okay, we will find the best doctors, magicians, anything to restore your eyesight." Robin sighed "I promise."

Raven shook her head against Robin's. Raven tried very hard to believe Robin's words. Rage said that they were lies, that there was no way she would get her eyesight back. Compassion said that her friends really cared about her and they will do everything in their power to restore her to her former self. Fear, well Fear was afraid that she would be consumed by the darkness. That the only thing that kept the dark from consuming her was the light of a new day. The very light that she would _never_ see again.

Raven sighed "Then what should I do, Robin? I presume you have a plan for that."

Robin stood up and scowled. Raven was in no shape to continue her duties as a Titan. He couldn't keep her on the team officially, since she was now a liability. However, as a friend he couldn't just revoke her Titan-hood just cause of her new condition. It was a hard decision, and he looked at his other teammates for support. Cyborg was pressed against the wall looking somber. Starfire was chewing on her lip, tears ready to flow from her eyes. Beastboy refused to look at the scene and had his back turned away. Robin sighed, there was only one option.

"Raven, we'll find someone who can teach you to live a normal life as blind person. However, until we find a cure..." Robin held in his breath "I am sorry to say, but you can no longer be a Titan."

Raven held Starfire's hand as the Tamaranean lead Raven to her room. Raven touched the walls trying to find bearing. _If only I can teleport_, Raven thought. However, teleportation needed focus and an image of where you were planning to go. Somehow, amongst the muck, she had forgetting what her room even looked like. She never thought she needed that memory since she locked herself inside it day in and day out.

"Friend Raven, we are now at your room." Starfire assured her. Starfire grabbed Raven's hand and pressed it against the electronic padlock. The lock registered Raven's hand print and opened the door. "Raven, do you need assistance in 'the time for bedding'?"

Raven sighed "No Starfire, I can handle it myself." She let go of Starfire's hand and walked into her room. It was odd, she had forgotten where her bed was, and the direction of her cabinet. She reached on with her hands to the general direction she thought her drawer was. Inching forward little by little Raven tried to feel something solid. Starfire watched in silence seeing the frustration lining her friends face. Again Starfire felt on the brink of tears.

Raven inch a little too much and tripped on a book she left on the floor before the call for Cinderblock. She scowled and heard the lights flicker in her room. Starfire flew to her side and helped her up. Once Raven was on her feet she pushed Starfire aside.

"I said: 'I can handle it myself' " Raven spoke.

"Friend Raven that may not be best…" Starfire sighed. "I will retrieve your clothes for bedtime." Starfire led Raven to her bed and sat her down.

Raven grabbed her head. She felt useless, absolutely useless. There whole reason to join the Titans was to defeat her father Trigon. Once that was accomplished she had become accustomed to her super hero life. What was once a team was now a family. A family that just kicked her out like a troubled child. She recited her mantra feeling her Rage surface. It was like they were no better than her mother and the monks of Azarath.

"Raven, I can help you get un-"

Raven spoke up "No, I can do at least this much" Raven stood up and felt around for Starfires hands.

Starfire looked as Raven hand reached towards her, missing her by inches. Starfire sighed "I am afraid it is for the best Raven, until you are accustomed to your new condition." Starfire said walking behind Raven.

"Starfire-" Raven tried

"No." Starfire said commanding. This tone she had never heard Starfire use. It was as though a queen was speaking to her subjects. "You will do the standing of the still. Please, raise your hands."

Raven did as she was asked. She felt her cowl cape drop behind her and her zipper untie. A second later a comfortable shirt had been placed on her. Starfire lead Raven to her bed again and sat her down. She picked up the sweatpants and pulled them up to her knee.

"You may rise now Raven"

Raven sighed and stood up while Starfire pulled the pants up. "I promise, I did not do the looking. Please, lay down in bed so I may tuck you in."

Raven again did as she was told. Starfire folded the sheets of Raven's bed over and sat her friend down. She instructed Raven to lie down and pulled the covers to her chest. She can see frustration again line Raven's face. Her friend's pride severely hurt.

"Would you like me to turn off the light?" Starfire asked.

Raven turned around not to face Starfire. "It's not I can see them anyway Starfire. Do what you please."

Starfire bit her lip a single tear dropping down her face. She quickly wiped it away making sure her friend did not feel her sadness. She walked over to the door making sure Raven heard her footsteps. Starfire turned around again to see Raven cuddled into her blankets. Raven had not turn around to watch her go. Starfire sighed.

"Goodnight Friend Raven." Starfire turned off the lights and walked out.

* * *

In the morning everyone awoke from a large crash. Cyborg ran into the kitchen guns blazing. Robin held his bostaff his hair sticking out more than normal and drool caked on his face. Starfire had summoned bolts from her hands while Beast Boy had turned into a cheetah. What they saw was not a villain or intruder but Raven on the floor.

"Rae?" Beast Boy spoke morphing back to his usual green self

Raven ignored them trying to feel around for the broken mug

"Raven, no!" Robin ran to her side as he watched her hand touch a broken piece. He pulled her hand away. It was too late, Raven's hand was already dripping with blood.

"What do you think you were doing?"

Raven gave an irritated sigh "I was making tea"

"Friend Raven, you may have called upon one of us to make your morning tea." Starfire said absorbing the bolts back into her hands.

"Yeah dude, I even would have woken up for you." Beast Boy said his voice taking a slightly cheerful tone.

"You all sleep until late on the weekends" Raven started squeezing her hand that was bleeding "I always wake up at 5:30 am to make my tea"

Robin sighed and grabbed a napkin from the kitchen counter. He sat next to Raven and wrapped the napkin around her bloody finger. "Raven, you can call us if you need anything"

Raven frowned removing her hands from Robin's. "I can take care of my own wound"

"Raven, I will assist you back to your room to get dressed for the day. " Starfire helped her friend to stand. Raven sighed taking Starfire's help, too tired to resist.

Once out of earshot Beast Boy spoke up. "Dude, what are we going to do about Raven? She's like…."

Cyborg sighed "Helpless I know..." The mechanic said rubbing his human eye.

"You said it not me." Beast Boy looked behind him making sure Raven didn't overhear.

Robin rubbed the drool off his face. "I've already called a home attender for the time being; until we figure out a more permanent solution."

Cyborg grinded his teeth "Well, you better fix it Boy Blunder, it _is_-"

Robin raised his voice "I know, I am fully aware of what happened. I already have been searching for doctors and treatments. It is only a matter of time." The Boy Wonder sighed. "The home attender will be here around 8 o'clock. Since no one here has experience with the blind I found a service who deals with these types of situations. I am paying them extra so they will not speak to the Paparazzi about the situation."

"Right…" Cyborg frowned "Don't want the enemy to know that one of our members is decommissioned."

Robin nodded "Our enemies knowing that one of members is disabled can lead to some attacks before we settle to fight with one less member." Robin sighed rubbing his face. "Practice will be today at 10 am, please tell Starfire. We have to be in tip top shape to work without Raven."Robin sighed and walked back to his room.

* * *

**Author Note**: The third chapter is up as well. Please tell me what you think. Leave comments question and concerns. And thank you mooncutie for the compliment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't know why I still don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Raven had showered, and gotten dressed with much of Starfire's help. It was humiliating for one of your friends to put you in a bathtub naked. Starfire said she had not looked, but Raven was only slightly comfortable of that fact. Starfire's innocence was the only thing that reassured her. However, not seeing Starfire not look still disturbed her.

Raven kept her eyes closed as she laid on her bed. It wasn't like keeping them opened would help. It was complete darkness whether she opened them or not. She couldn't help but drift to the things she couldn't do anymore. All the things she took for granted.

She could no longer see the light, any form of it. May it be the simple light giving by a light bulb or a flame, or the complex beauty of the sunrise. She could no longer see the words on page, or see the worn out bindings of her favorite novels. She can no longer see the faces of her friends that smiled upon her every day. The smiles that made her feel happy and wanted in this world.

Raven stood up on her bed. If she continued on this mindset she would surely hit depression. She didn't need another occupant in Nevermore. She sighed, but she couldn't help it. She was useless, and because of her uselessness she was kicked off the team..

"Rae, are you awake?" Cyborg spoke on the other side of her door.

Raven sighed "Yes."

Cyborg quickly typed the password to override the hand recognition to her door. Raven felt Cyborg walk in, but something felt a little off. A new presence was with him.

"Raven, Robin hired-" Cyborg stopped and she heard the big man shuffle. "Someone to take care of you for a while"

Raven frowned "Why would you call outside assistance?"

"We are not used to dealing with someone in your…predicament" Cyborg tried to put it gently "Besides we cannot be here a hundred percent of the time while we are you know."

Raven gave a weary sigh "Right."

Cyborg shuffled into the room and she heard another pair of footsteps follow him in. She heard the click of her light turning back on. Raven swung her legs off her bed. She felt people walk towards her and she grimaced. Another thing she could never do. Recognize new people's faces.

"Rae, this is Tim, he will be your..." Cyborg tried to find the right words "Companion while you get accustomed to your condition."

Raven scoffed "Great." She crossed her arms.

"Hi, my name is Tim…" Tim said walking in front of Raven.

"Cyborg already said that."

Tim looked at Cyborg who shook his head. Tim then sighed and stuck his hand right in front of Raven.

"Hand is in front of you, slightly to the left…" Tim said.

Raven frowned and reached her hand out in the direction Tim had said. She missed once and tried again only to nail it of the second try. Tim gave her a firm handshake.

"See Rae, it won't be so ba-" Cyborg started but the bells started to ring in the Tower. Cyborg sighed "Great…I promise I'll come back as soon as I can okay?"

Raven shrugged feigning indifference. Cyborg leaned closer Tim and whispered in his ear something Raven couldn't hear. All she heard was faint mummers between the two men.

"Bye Rae" Cyborg said followed by fast footsteps out her door.

Raven sighed again. She couldn't help but feel abandoned. As much as her friends were trying to help her out, she was thrown at some random stranger. It was like she was his problem now.

"So Raven…do you have another name. " Time tried to start polite conversation.

"No, I just go by Raven" She turned her head and hoped she was staring right at Tim.

"Ahh, I see, so Raven have you taking a shower yet?"

Raven scowled "Yes…I will not be needed your assistance on that"

"Right, right…" Tim shuffled around. She then heard him walk to her right. She turned her head that at his direction and heard a slight noise that signified Tim had sat down on a chair. _Great this is a horrible guessing game._

"Do you want to start with the basics of living?" Tim said his voice a little further way now.

"I think I already know that" Raven huffed "I am eighteen"

"Right, right" She heard him shuffle around again. "What I meant to say is the basics of living with your condition."

She heard the light flicker in her room. "No, I rather be left alone."

Raven felt Tim's stare intensify towards her. There were complex emotions that radiated towards her. Raven quickly shut herself off. This blindness was making her reach out to people's emotions; making her try to _feel_ people expressions since she can no longer _see_ them. This was proving to be a very dangerous predicament.

"You know Raven, many people get by in life with your conditions. They live normal everyday lives."

Raven scoffed "Yeah well that is the thing…they are _normal_. I am a super hero. I have been trained to fight crime and keep the city safe. How can I do that when I can't see my opponent?"

Tim sighed and she heard distant shuffling. "Is being a superhero that important?"

Raven shook her head. This guy just didn't get it. What agency did Robin pick him up from? He clearly was dumber than a doorknob. "Yes, it is my occupation."

"Besides superhero 'shindig' do you think about doing anything else?"

"What else?"

"I don't know." She heard Tim uncomfortable shuffle in his seat "Being normal?"

Raven frowned tilting her head slightly. What was this guy saying? She wondered what kind of expression he wore. Was he mocking her with that comment, or was he being sincere? It was hard to guess his meaning when no face was attached to the words. Raven felt the magnetic pull of her powers reaching out towards her answer. She said her mantra trying to keep them at bay. After a moment her power ceased.

"Tiim, do you know who I am?" Raven asked, her voice was slow and precise.

"Of course you are a Teen Titan. The infamous Raven." She heard him chuckle at this

"No." Raven shook her head. "Who I really am?"

"What is that supposed to mean?' He sounded confused.

Raven raised her head upright again. It was best to explain.

"Not what the tabloids say or what is common knowledge" Raven bowed her head. "I will put it in layman's terms. I am not normal Mr. Tim. I will never be normal. I have skills which do not come from the sun, training, engineering or a weird medicine…" Raven sighed "My powers come from a much darker place, a place I cannot just leave behind and live a normal life. Practicing my powers, using them for _good_ is what keeps you and I alive Mr. Tim."

Raven expected a gasp, or even a chuckle. What she heard instead was silence. There was no shuffling, whispers, or footsteps at all. She pressed her lips together in a fine line. Did she render him speechless? She tried to be vague not to scare off the guy but maybe he just left and didn't hear him go? She rubbed her forehead, it was a complete possibility.

"Hello?" Raven called out.

"I'm here." She heard him speak his voice closer this time.

"What are you-"Raven started but was shocked when the man touched her hand and brought her to a piece of fabric. She instinctively touched it between her fingers, feeling its softness. She tried to guess what it was. Was it jeans? Maybe a shirt?

"This is how your sweatpants feel." Tim said letting go on her hand. "Try to feel around for the top seams."

Raven did as she was instructed. Her hands roamed around the edges of the sweatpants. She slowly edged forward finally feeling the drawstring and seams.

"Good." Tim encouraged her "Now, feel around for a tag."

Raven moved her hand around the edges feeling for a small piece of materials that was rough and sticking out. When she found it, a small burst of joy popped out. She heard the lights flicker again.

"I am going to guess that was a happy flicker." Tim laughed "Now, if you have this tag facing you, then that mean you have the pants facing the right way and you should be able to get your feet in them."

Raven sighed "Right."

"See Ms. Raven, you can be normal, just need to do it with some tricks." Tim said grabbing the sweatpants from Raven. She heard him slowly walk away. "These are just things no one ever thinks about. However you must think about these things just to bring back some normalcy. After a while it will be easy to figure out how to put on your clothes."

Raven pressed her lips in a thin line in deep thought. "So will I have…my independence?"

"Yes and no." Tim said "We advise you still don't cook by yourself and you have to sit in the shower to make sure you don't step on something and slip. But life will be somewhat normal." She heard Tim voice close to her again. "It doesn't matter who you are, or what you are Ms. Raven, but everyone needs help sometime. Even a superhero."

Raven thought of his words. As much as she hated to admit it, this Tim guy was right. This whole time she thought that she can defeat her destiny by herself, hiding it from her friends. When the day finally came, it was all of them that saved her. The love they had for her gave her the power to defeat her father. If it wasn't for everyone, _mostly Robin_, her and everyone will still be in the evil clutches of her father. She sighed.

"Fine Mr. Tim, you win." She felt herself roll her eyes. "You can teach me what I need to do."

She sensed a slight bit of joy pan to her direction. "Good, now I heard you like tea?"

* * *

**Author Not**e: Yeah I am updating quickly for now. Please leave comments and concerns in the review section. A review is like substance for a starving fanfic writer. -Cries one single tear-. Anyways please follow if you like the story!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: **This is a long one. I wanted to split into two chapters but it didn't flow correctly. Sorry! I gave fair warning, you can always read when you aren't busy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans, but you can always petition for me to own Teen Titans. =]

* * *

Everything started to fall into a routine. Starfire would wake her up in the morning. She would place Raven in the bathroom and then help her get dressed. When Starfire was done, Beastboy would come to take her to breakfast. He would provide jokes on their walk to the table, which she wasn't amused by. Cyborg was the one who made breakfast and helped her figure out where her plate and utensils were. He would also slide her plate if she missed. After that Tim would come at exactly 8 am, where he would make her tea.

"Hello Ms. Raven how are you today?" Tim said while she sat on the chair in front of the counter. She heard his light footsteps around the Kitchen.

"I am fine …" Raven sighed

"What would you like today? Earl Gray, English Breakfast, maybe even Green Tea?" His voice was slightly distant from her.

"Earl Gray…" Raven tapped her hands against the counter.

Tim had learned to make her tea perfectly after three days. It was trial and error but he insisted that he would get it right. He soon learned that ever tea had a perfect temperature it must soak in. If it wasn't stewed at the right temperature it would just taste like Raven like to call it 'hot leaf juice'. Isn't that what tea was?

After a couple of rustles, Raven heard the sounds of the tea kettle. The cabinets were opened and after a minute she held out her hands. Tim carefully placed the mug in her hands and Raven wrapped her hands around it. Raven took comfort in the warmth of a mug full of tea.

She took a small sip "If it stewed a second more it be leaf juice…" Raven shook her head "It's adequate…"

She heard Mr. Tim snap his fingers "One day I promise I will get just like you made it…" She sensed humor in his voice. "You won't be able to tell the difference…"

Raven looked down hoping that she was staring at the bottom of her cup. was just being friendly but his words didn't register anything but negativity for her. being able to make tea just the way she liked it would be that he had to stay long enough to make that happen. Which would mean she would have to be under 's care for a long while, probably forever. Raven frowned.

" Mr. Tim how long have you been at your employment?" Raven asked.

She heard footsteps come closer and a chair being pulled. The chair was then pushed in again. She guessed he was at her right and she turned her head to face .

"Well…" Mr. Tim said with a long pause "About two years…"

Raven frowned. Two years, that mean he was still learning the ropes. However he has been treating her at the upmost care. She wondered how old he was. From his voice it was hard to tell, maybe he was twenty-something, or even in his late 40's. The voice had childlike notions in it, but his tone made it seem he had lots of life experience. Raven really hated guessing games. After a moment of silence spoke.

"What would you like to do today?"

Raven sighed and reached her cup over to Mr. Tim. She felt his hand on her hands to pull the cup from her grasp. She rubbed her face and thought. Normally when she wasn't crime fighting she would be nose deep in a good book, practicing spells or just mediating. Now it seemed all she did was meditate. Heck, it's all she could do.

"I don't know…" Raven tucked her hair behind her ear

"What do you normally do when you had your eyes…"

Raven frowned "Read…"

"I can read for you" She heard him stand up

"No, the books I usually read are not for…civilians…" Raven shook her head

"Ahh, right. I remember Cyborg mentioning you are a collector of sorts."

Raven turned around and hopped off her chair. She missed the landing a bit and Mr. Tim caught her. She grimaced and pushed him away. She didn't like being touched without permission.

"Sort of…" Raven reached over a chair to grab a hold of. She sometimes needed it to help her know where she was. "I keep objects and books that can sometimes prove dangerous in the wrong hands."

"And is it in better hands?"

Raven contemplated his question. She thought of all books in her collection. Some she should have burned while others she should have never opened. _Malchior, _his name echoed in her head. That book was definitely better in her hands. That silver tongue dragon would charm the pants of any girl. She would never fall victim to him, not again.

"Yes" Raven shook her head "Much better"

"How self-sacrificing of you…" Mr. Tim touched her shoulder "About we teach you other tricks?"

Raven sighed and nodded. Mr. Tim took her hand and led her into the long hallway that leads into her room.

"Ok touch the wall" Mr. Tim instructed

Raven did as she was told not sure why it even matter.

"Okay, now how does the wall feel?"

Raven frowned feeling the wall of the Tower. She never thought about touching the walls. She tried to remember how the wall looked like. They were blue, no, they were a white. Raven groaned, blue and white were two different colors, she had a whole spectrum to work from. She shook her head and focused on feeling on the wall.

"Grainy…lots of bumps…"Raven said

"Good, how inch a little forward tell me what you feel…"

Raven again did as she was instructed. She felt around the wall again. She found a little dent. It felt painted over sense the edges were smooth. She wondered if it was created when Beastboy and Cyborg were playing stankball one day.

"There is a dent..."

"Good" Mr. Tim praised "If you remember the little cracks and dents of the wall, and how the floorboards dent, you can figure out where to go…" Mr. Tim grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her a few feet forward. Raven frowned again hating his weird habit of randomly touching her.

"Stop" Mr. Tim instructed and Raven followed. "Move your left foot a little forward…"

Raven did as she was told and felt the floor board bent under her weight. A slight creak was heard and when she removed her foot it creaked back. When was that there? She had been living in this tower for god knows how many years and she never heard or even felt the floorboard do that.

"That floorboard is only two steps away from your room."Mr. Tim grabbed her shoulders and moved her forward again "Only two steps, feel around for the padlock and you should know where you room is…"

Raven felt around the wall and felt the padlock grid. She pressed her hand against it and heard the slight swoosh of her doors opening. Raven felt slightly relieved by this. She could at least go to the kitchen and her room without assistance.

"Good…there still little things to learn around the tower to get around. Want to try?" asked

"Do I have a choice?" Her retort was answered with a chuckle.

The rest of the time was spent touring the Tower. He pointed out every crack, chip and dent on the walls. Every floorboard that felt uneven or weathered over time. It made Raven's head spin. There was so much information to absorb. The Tower had so many flaws that Cyborg would surely weep over the sheer volume of it. Once they reached the fourth floor where the gymnasium was at stopped.

"Looks like lunch time…" said

Raven shook her head in disbelief "What time is it?"

"12:30 you must be hungry by now…"

She pressed her lips together. Indeed she had been hungry now. Yet she didn't know this much time had passed. It was like the day was slowly fleeting away from her fingertips. She can no longer tell what time it was, no longer look at a clock or even the sun to tell. Another thing she couldn't do anymore.

"Let's get you back up to the top floor…" Mr. Tim said grabbing Raven again.

After lunchtime had Mr. Tim ran his mouth for a couple of hours until work day was over. And as soon as he came, Mr. Tim had left. Now Raven stood the couch refusing to be stuck in her room. She wondered how long was until her teammates were back from a mission. She wished she could count the hours, minutes and seconds that they have been gone. There was nothing to do, she could always go to Nevermore, but Nevermore no longer felt like sanctuary.

It was odd, Nevermore was the eye to her mind. The very patterns and colors were her thoughts and personality becoming visible. So she should be able to at least see in Nevermore right? No quite. Nevermore was like a memory, the very slivers of whatever she remembered and experienced. Every time she entered Nevermore less and less of it seemed to manifest. Things faded away once she forgot how they looked like. First it was small things, like a couple of pebbles were gone. Then just yesterday the birds no longer had eyes. This was just because she had forgotten the color of their eyes.

_Clink_

Raven stood up from the sudden noise, feeling her powers tingling at the end of her fingertips. Was there someone there? Had her teammates come back from the mission? She wasn't sure, none of them were quite when they arrived.

Raven tried her best not to panic. It was difficult; none of her teammates were in the Tower. She was alone to face an unseen enemy. She rolled her eyes at herself from under her eyelids. That sure was a pun_._ There was another slight noise and Raven fired a bolt at the general direction. She waited for a thud of someone or at least the sound of someone dodging. She heard nothing.

Raven stood still, waiting and pondering. A minute passed then two and soon part of her felt paranoid. Had her blindness turned her into Robin? Now ever weird creak and sound coming from the Tower was an enemy. _At least I don't chase phantoms_, she thought.

After ten minutes Raven let down her guard. She sighed reabsorbing her powers back into her body. _Great, there was no-._

Her thoughts were cut short when she felt something slam against her. She felt her back hit the wall and something constrict her movements. Raven squirmed trying her best to get out of the infernal device. It was sticky yet solid, she stopped. There was no use to struggle. This was Red-X doing.

Raven felt another sticky adhesive stick at her mouth. She rolled her eyes at the notion. It wasn't like she could do anything to him. She was god damn blind.

"Hello there Chickadee" She heard Red X mechanical voice not too far by.

Raven groaned. Now she wished the fates had taking her ears instead.

"Why are you doing here in your lonesome self…?" She heard his light footsteps come closer. "Now, don't act cold with me, aren't we pals?" He snapped his fingers "Right, you can't speak can you."

Raven groaned.

"Rumor on the street is that Teen Titans Raven was kicked off the team?" She heard him walk around "Now seeing you here shows that isn't quite right huh?" She felt his presence close to his face. She stared right at him, hoping that there was no physical evidence of her disability.

"Your eyes…"Red-X paused. He reached over to her hair running his fingers against it. Raven didn't budge. He tucked her hair behind her ear and Raven shook his hand away.

"Bingo…" Red X took a step back "You are blind aren't you?"

Raven eyes widen in terror causing the room to rumble. He knew she was blind, but how? What gave it away? Was it her reaction maybe her eyes?

"You know, light purple doesn't suit you…" Red X said coming slightly closer again. "I think I prefer the dark purple Mistress of Darkness look. Give you an…edge…" Red-X gave a mechanical chuckle. "Wow this information is rich…."

Raven groaned not sure what to expect. She chanted her mantra in her head trying her best to keep calm. She was alone in the Tower unable to see the enemy, this was a piece of cake. Ugh, why did it have to be Red-X?

Raven closed her eyes and chanted _Azarath Metrion Zinthos_, over and over again. Her fingers flickered with power and burst forth in front of her. She opened her eyes and she heard a loud far away thud. Red-X groaned and shuffled slightly. A second later she felt his presence again right in front of her.

"Good to know you still have fight on you…" Red X said mockingly and peeled off the red adhesive from her mouth.

Raven spit, hating the taste of the red adhesive left. "What do you want X?"

"Now Raven, I can't come visit my favorite Titan?"

"Robin isn't here." Raven said.

"Now, now who said anything about Robin? Chuckles is my second favorite. There are certain…assets he lacks to be numero uno." Raven groaned at his vulgar comment.

"Well as you can clearly _see_, I am no condition to fight you." Raven sighed "Just take what you want and leave…"

"All I wanted was information…" She heard Red-X very light footsteps tread away from her "Information on my favorite Titan. Guess it really is unfortunate..." She heard a rustle and click. Then something heavy drop on the floor.

Raven frowned. What the hell was Red-X doing? Her question was answered when she felt the soft heated flesh on her lips. How the hell did he get to her so fast? And who does he think he is to kiss her? Did he think she turn to mush in his hands? Raven bit down in his lip. She would not be toyed with.

Red-XD quickly pulled away."Ouch, you broke skin…"He said his voice still modified. But how? "Well what I was going to say was how unfortunate, I can see your face and you can't see mine. I even took off my mask. If only you can _see_ the look on your face now…"Red-X chuckled. Raven frowned. "Now, now don't be upset my little Chickadee…" She heard him walk away. "I'm just going to sell this information to the highest bidder, nothing personally. The information Just too valuable and has a lot of dough in it. You have enemies in high places don't you Raven? If only you stood there and enjoyed the kiss, then I would have reconsider"

Raven just about had it. All her Rage and frustration she bottled up was spewing like a fountain. A geyser of anger that Red-X just unearthed. Raven screamed, her eyes turning white with magic. The Tower shook violently, objects were flung everywhere and portals were opened. Raven continued to grunt and scream unable to contain her feelings.

She was angry, frustrated, sad, disappointed but at the top of the pyramid was the feeling of being useless. Useless to protect herself, useless to stop Red-X . Yet here he was mocking her. Taunting her with his identity, something Robin tried hard to uncover just to get his kicks. He showed her his identity because she was _blind_, and there was nothing she can do about.

Raven heard the tower rumbled and pieces crack and fall. If she continued she would surely bring the house down. But she just couldn't stop, Rage was in control now and she wanted Red-X head on a platter. She screamed blood curdling screams but they fell on deaf ears. Her voice was becoming hoarse but she didn't care.

"Rae-Rae!" She heard Beastboys voice in the distance.

Cyborg looked in horror. The floors had opened up, as though a pathway to another dimension. Fire spewed forth blocking the path to Raven. Starfire tried to fly to Raven but a dark tentacle grabbed a hold of her. It was strong; she was unable to break free.

"Friend Raven, you must stop!" Starfire pleaded.

The tentacle slammed Starfire against the wall rendering her unconscious. Robin rushed to her feeling her pulse. She was only decommissioned for now. He looked at Beastboy and Cyborg.

"Beastboy you think you can fly to her?"

"Dude, the flames are reaching the ceiling, fly above what?" Beastboy said looking in horror while Raven screamed and grunted.

"Cyborg?"

Cyborg sprung forth but the flames were too hot for the metal man. It melted the iron in his armor. Liquid iron dripped on the floor as Cyborg stepped back. Cyborg frowned, how was he supposed to calm Raven?

"Rae!" Cyborg vaulted forward again but Robin stopped him.

"No it is too dangerous for you"

"What do we do man!" Cyborg threw his hand up in frustration "She is going to hurt herself!"

Robin stared at the scene. Fire raged forward as the Tower crumbled. He scowled grinded his teeth. He stared back at Starfire then back at Raven. He couldn't leave both of them in this condition.

"Cyborg take care of Starfire. I will go after Raven." Robin wrapped his cape around himself.

Robin jumped passed the flames, and rolled on the ground. He took off the cape, still feeling the intense heat radiate from it. He sighed; Robin always criticized his mentor's paranoia but for once a volcano resistance cape was actually useful.

"Raven!" Robin yelled trying to break through to her.

Raven' screams continued her eyes glowing an eerie red. For a minute he saw a second pair of red eyes. Robin pushed forward feeling gust of wind pushing him back. "Raven it is me! I won't hurt you!"

Raven grunted "I always get hurt in the end!" She screamed "Look at me Robin just look at me! " She snarled "I have suffered cause of fate…now he must suffer!"

Robin pushed forward. He didn't know who she was talking about. Who was this _he?_ Robin gulped, did she know? Did she know the reason she was blind was because of him? He grimaced, no she couldn't. Robin pressed forward the wind stumping his progress.

Raven snarled her Rage uncontainable, and for a moment, for a nano of a second she thought she could see. Everything was red and an outline pushed towards her. Red-X? Did he come to taunt her again? She growled. She would not be toyed by a mere human!

Robin reached Raven his fingers gracing her arm. The moment he touched her he was slammed against a wall.

"No one touches me unless I command it!" Raven hissed, two pair of red glowing eyes staring off to the distance. "How dare you touch me X!"

Robin grimaced staggering back up. Red-X? Was he here? No, Red-X was smart; if he was here he would have teleported out by now. However he must be the reason Raven was like this.

"Red-X isn't here Raven!" Robin screamed.

And like that everything died down.

The portals closed, the fire died down and the wind stopped. Raven closed her eyes taking a shallow breath. Robin walked towards Raven and pressed her head against his chest. It was rare for Robin to know what Raven was feeling through their bond. Normally she would shut the gates, making sure the bond was a one way tunnel. However Robin felt it, all the anger. However what fueled that anger is what scared him the most. It was shame.

Raven gave a shallow breath. She chanted her mantra trying to calm her feelings. What was the count now? This was the third time she lost her cool, third time she had put her friends in danger. She knew all her emotions were dangerous. But anger, is what she tried to avoid the most.

"Robin, I didn't mean-"

"It's ok…" He touched her velvet purple hair. "We need to get you off the wall…"

Raven sighed in content. "Fine…"

* * *

"Dude, but Raven almost blew the house down…" Beast looked at Robin "What was up with that?"

After the ordeal Cyborg took Raven to her room. The Empath quickly fell asleep spending too much energy. Robin called a meeting soon after. Raven had put the team at major risk today. All cause they left her alone for too long. They had to discuss a plan.

Robin clutched his hands "Red-X…he came to the Tower…"

"Again?" Cyborg looked at his leader. He grumbled and looked on the floor. How the heck did the thief keep getting through his security? Now he felt this was partly his fault.

"Fiend Robin, I am afraid for Friend Raven…" Starfire held her hands. "She does not seem to be handling this ordeal well…."

Robin nodded staring at his friends. It was his fault this happened. If he had saved both Starfire and Raven from the ceiling collapsing and not just Starfire, Raven would still have her eyesight. He slammed his hand against the counter. He should be ashamed, not Raven.

"She needs to be in full care for now…" Robin rubbed his face. "I will contact the agency so they stay until we return from mission or patrol…."

Starfire looked at Robin. The guilt had been a heavy burden on him. Ever since they started their relationship they had been extremely careful. They needed to think of the team and not each other during missions. Not protect the other, unless other teammates could not at the moment. Starfire felt her eyes at the brink of tears. Due to their relationship Raven got hurt.

Cyborg folded his arms. "No way, man I do not feel comfortable someone spending all their time with my little sis." Cyborg pointed to himself "If anything I just take care of Raven…"

Robin shook his head "That is not an option…." Robin sighed "We are already one member short, we cannot afford another. People are already getting suspicious about Raven not being on patrol. We still not on our 'A' game…"

Cyborg winced. He hated to agree with the Boy Blunder but he was right. The synchronized fighting that they perfected over the years was off. They expected a flying object or portal here and there that Raven summoned. Now without that predictability of Raven filling in the gaps, they were off, way off. They barely were able to stop The Hive two days ago.

"Fine…" Cyborg shook his head.

Robin sighed "All in vote to extend Raven's home attender to missions, patrol and other emergency raise their hand…"

Robin raised his hand and looked around at his team. Beastboy sighed, muttering about feeling guilty. He looked around the table and saw Starfire cry one single tear. The Tamaranian wiped the tear and raised her hand. He looked at Cyborg who scowled. Cyborg looked at all his teammates in disappointment.

This was Raven, not a child. She was family. They were now chucking her to someone else like she was a problem. As though she was beyond fixing. Yet, Robin was right there was no way he could be around her a hundred percent of the time. Cyborg raised his hand.

"Fine…just fine…" Cyborg squared his jaw "But Robin you better fix this. This is your fault…" He said before slamming his hand on the counter and leaving the room.

* * *

**Author Note**: Don't worry guys! Raven is going to get some neat abilities that compensate for her lack of working eyes. Heck she has a lot of abilities that makes being blind no problem, she just needs to discover how to use them. Trust me I have this all planned! Thanks everyone who reviewed! Press the Review button and Santa will give you extra presents. I like to take some time out to answer some question floating around.

Guest: So Tim is not an OC. His identity would be revealed later. But if you squint really hard in this chapter if you read through all of it carefully you can guess who he is. More clues will be in next chapter. Guesses on who is can be placed in the Review Section!

On another note you can totally get blind from hitting your head. The brain swells and bleeds cutting the optic nerve in your head which doesn't allow imagery to reach your eyes. Neat huh? Anyways it can go for days or weeks, it can even be permanent! If this is permanent for Raven we will have to see. Even though Raven heals faster than most due to her powers it is hard to remediate the brain. Characters like Wolverine have been shown that no matter how good your healing abilities are, once your brain is compromised you are done. Brain cells are things that can not be repaired, they do not heal, you do not grow new ones. Hence 'healing' which is the increase regeneration of cells does not apply to Big Bob inside your skull. Have to wait for the blood to drain and swelling to stop.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: **This chapter is focused on Robin. We need to get a point of view from the other bird in the flock, right? Especially since it is all his fault. Tsk, tsk shame on you Boy Wonder.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Teen Titans or even a sliver of DC comics, I be in Jamaica living it up with the locals. Sadly I live in a dorm, so yeah...

* * *

_It's all your fault, Robin...You just couldn't save me in time, right...?_

Robin stirred in his sleep hearing Raven's voice echo in his head. It was the same monotone affliction, the same rise and run of her voice. However, it was words that he never heard Raven speak to him before. He turned his head ignoring the hard plastic pressed on his face.

_You're too selfish... unfit to be a leader..._

Robin gasped and woke up from his slumber. His eyes scanned his surroundings. _The computer room_, Robin thought. He was still in the computer room. In the last six hours all that Robin had been doing was searching for doctors, mystics, or priest who would be able to restore Raven's eyesight. It had proved to be difficult. How many doctors in the world were proficient in restoring eyesight to a half demon? Robin groaned rubbing his face, he found out there were none.

He needed to continue searching. There were no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Raven was his teammate, a valuable asset to the team. The fight against The Hive, or anyone for that matter, was unnaturally choppy without her. At a friend standpoint, he couldn't take it. His stomach clenched every time he saw her struggle. Every time she looked vulnerable. Raven never looked vulnerable. What was worse that Raven now never opened her eyes.

He missed the amethyst orbs that bore into him. That caring silent stare she always turned his way. Raven's stare was able to look past his mask and the superhero persona. Instead her stare looked right at the man Richard Grayson. Yes, he was a man but did Raven know who he really was? He shook his head in thought. By name, no. She had no idea who Richard Grayson was. But mentally she knew every river and creek that flowed through him. Robin sighed; it must have been their bond.

_A bond that just wasn't strong enough that day._

Robin banged his hand against the desk. It was frustrating. Indeed, that day he wasn't a true friend, a true leader. His actions were selfish. He had pushed Starfire out of the way as soon as he saw the ceiling collapse. He didn't even think about Raven at that moment. He had enough time, enough reflexes to save them both. However, his body spontaneously moved to Starfire's direction; it was like tunnel vision.

_What would Bruce say? _He winced. No, Bruce was the façade; the mask Batman put on for the public. Batman would be deeply disappointed. Robin rubbed his tired eyes and yawned. Coffee; yes, coffee is what he needed and then he would continue his search.

Robin walked out of the computer room and flicked the kitchen lights on. He poured water and coffee into the coffee maker and waited. The coffee trickled down minutes later and he poured himself a cup. Yes, the sweet elixir of sanity. He wondered if that was how Raven felt about her tea? Robin turned around to see a figure sitting on the couch. He panicked, trying to hold his fear at bay.

"Hello?" Robin called out.

"Yes?" The voice responded.

Robin squinted "Raven?"

"Who else?" Raven replied.

Robin's mouth slightly tugged. Yep, that was Raven all right. He walked over to the couch, but Raven didn't budge. Her head concentrated to the scenery in front of her. He touched her shoulder hoping to direct her attention. No luck.

"Raven…" Robin said softly "Why are you up?" There was no response. "Did you want tea to help you sleep? You could have called-"

"You know, I've probably sat on this couch millions of times." Raven sighed slightly shifting her weight. "Beast Boy and Cyborg would play video games. Starfire would cook something atrocious in the kitchen. You and I would sit, mostly in silence…."

Robin stiffened not sure where the conversation was going. He jumped over the couch and landed next to Raven, his coffee not spilling a drop. He was,of course,the Boy Wonder.

"You know, at the Tower we have a wonderful view…" Raven said still concentrating in front of her. "I never appreciated it, you know." Raven frowned "It's not like I can now."

"Raven, don't-"

"Robin, I know my predicament. There are few doctors who know the ins and outs of a half breed." Raven turned to his direction. "I would say the number is close to none."

_You don't know how right you are_. He looked at her. Her eyes were closed, but she stared at his general direction. He looked at her clothes. It was a simple t-shirt and pajamas, but something was off. Robin's stomach clenched, they were backwards and inside out. He remembered, Starfire was kicked out of Raven's room earlier since the empath insisted she can dress herself.

"We will find a way to fix this, Raven." Robin said nervously sipping on his coffee.

Raven pushed her lips into a fine line "Right." She turned back to the front of the room.

There was the guilt again. That he had failed Raven, failed his team. Was he suited to be leader? Lead them with faulty decisions during times of crises, right into their demise. He was the one that told Raven to hold up the ceiling, he was the one that didn't-. He sighed. He couldn't beat himself up anymore; Cyborg was too busy doing that for him.

"You know, people-"

"Live normal lives with disabilities." Raven frowned. "I heard the choir already, Mr. Tim said all of this-"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Tim?"

"My caregiver; the one Cyborg affectionately calls my 'companion'." Raven tilted her head "He's helping me adjust."

_Right_, Robin thought. He almost forgot that he called an agency to ease Raven into her condition. The guy always seemed to arrive when he wasn't there. He also left around the same time Robin came back from missions. Robin immediately thought of red flags. No, it might be just the hours that Tim works. These are just coincidences. _The rest of the team seems to find nothing wrong with the guy,_ Robin thought.

Raven sighed throwing her head back to of the couch.

"Is the light off?" The empath asked.

Robin shook his head. Then he remembered Raven could no longer see him do that. He frowned.

"No."

Raven opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"I still see the darkness, I don't know if there are lights anymore." Raven folded her hands across her stomach. "Robin?"

"Yes, Raven?" Robin placed the coffee on the coffee table.

Raven slowly turned her head towards his direction. Her eyes were focused at one direction hoping she was staring at Robin. Robin gulped moving into her line of sight.

Raven let out a slight sigh "I'm afraid of the-"

"Dark." They said in unison.

He stared at her eyes. The dark amethyst orbs he remembered had paled, turning into a light purple. The no longer held a scowl, a complexity or the pits of redemption. Robin could only sum up one word that now occupied Raven's eyes: vulnerability.

"Right, you know." Raven frowned "It's funny, isn't it? The Princess of Darkness and Hell, is afraid of the very element she was created from." She turned her attention back to the ceiling. "Cruel irony." She said in the same deadpan manner.

Robin and Raven stood in silence. Robin tried to think of anything, anything at all that could steer her away from this conversation. He could already feel his guilt eating away at every fiber of his being.

_Do something Boy Blunder_, Robin though using the name Raven affectionately called him.

"How is Tim?" Robin asked as an attempt to change the subject.

Raven closed her eyes and shook her head. "Fine."

"That's all?"

Raven shrugged. "I can't describe him, Robin." She frowned "What do you want, an outline of his voice vibrations?"

Robin frowned "Sorry I asked."

Raven sighed "Sorry, my emotions have been a little…haywire…" She grabbed her bridge her nose. "Look, he sounds normal. He is just a man doing his job."

Robin frowned again reaching for his cup of joe. The comment of 'he sounds normal' was another sarcastic remark. At least she hadn't lost her wit. However, it bothered him that someone was roaming around the towers unsupervised. He was with Raven from 8 am to 5 pm, and within those times the rest of the team would be training, fighting, or out on patrol. No one was there to see what the guy was doing, as far as Robin knew he could be pulling a fast one right under Raven's nose. Robin had also just extended the guy's hours. Robin was starting to think Cyborg was right.

"Raven, I have a question." Robin said sipping the last of his coffee.

Raven shrugged "Go for it."

"If this guy had ill intent, you would be able to sense it, right?" Robin thought edging a little closer to Raven.

Raven face looked bored. "Paranoia is becoming your strong suit."

"Raven." Robin said her name almost like a command.

"I no longer have to listen to you." Raven said in a monotone manner "You are not my leader"."

Robin winced at her words. The dream he had moments ago resurfaced. They weren't the exact words, but they were so close. The held the same weight, the same pain as the ones in his dream. Now that the came from the lips of Raven, it made the dream more real.

"No, but…" Robin placed his hand on her knee and gave it a squeeze "I am asking as a friend."

Raven gave an irritated sigh and opened her eyes again and turned to the Boy Wonder. "Yes, I can sense any ill intent. I will promptly advise all team members if I sense any harm."

Robin smiled "Thanks, Raven." He let go of her knee.

"Robin?" Raven closed her eyes again.

"Yes?" Robin said standing up again.

"I no longer… never mind. Sleep."

Robin wanted to open his mouth and ask what she was about to tell him, but Raven was no longer facing him. That meant end of discussion. Robin turned around to head back to his room. Then he gave a quick glance to Raven. "Do you want me to take you to your room?"

Raven shook her head "No, I can stay out here." She sighed "I am enjoying the silence."

Robin sighed and went to one of the supply closets in the Tower. He grabbed a blanket and walked to the living room. He stopped for a moment, no longer seeing Raven's head poking out of the couch. He leaned over the couch to see Raven huddled, her knees to her chest. He wondered if she was asleep, but the slow rise and fall of her chest made him believe she was. He unraveled the blanket and gently placed it on top of her, hoping not to wake her. All he got was a slight mumble and Raven pushing her hair behind her ear. Robin smiled, she was acting oddly cute.

Robin walked away thinking it'd be best to go to bed, too. Tomorrow was a new day and he needed to double his efforts looking for someone to help._Maybe Zatanna?_ He turned off the light and he heard slight whimpers come from the living room. He turned only to hear his worst fear come out of Raven mumbled slumber.

"You just...couldn't save me...in time."

Robin winced and did the only logical action: run.

* * *

**Author Note:** So, there are some clues here as well regarding ' Mr. Tim '. The review section is still open for guesses on who he is. I will declare who is right by next update. I hope the suspense is killing you. Hehe.

I also got a Beta-reader, -does a little dance-. ShadyStar has been great of fixing my mistakes and giving me comments. I noticed I have a few bad habits. I hope this is more...readable for people now.

Please provide comments, reviews and questions in the review section! If you press that button on the bottom, a turkey gets slaughtered to feed the homeless. On a side note, you know at my roomates county if you hit a deer, you have to call the police so they can send it off to the homeless shelter. I really like that policy.

P.S: Psst Dreamer, it's Mr. Tim not Todd. I totally understand since you read my X-men fanfiction! Also, no unless it cataracts or severe damage to the front the eyes, the eye color stays the same. I decided on the comic book approach because I needed an easy identifier for people to know she was blind. So hence, the light purple color. Trust me, as a science lover I hated myself for I don't know, three minutes? Then I told myself it was all for plot. Author's sell their souls for plot. Sigh.

Thanks everyone for the support! I really love you guys. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: ** Here are your prayers answered. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything. It rightfully belongs to DC Comics. I just wish their movies weren't so...dark.

* * *

_Check if Raven was alone_, check.

_Sneak into the Tower_, check.

G_et Raven pissed beyond belief, _double check.

_Get Raven to destroy the top floor of the Titan Tower in a raging fit? _That was just icing on the cake.

Arguably, the most feared Titan being blind was just too much. She hadn't heard him come in, pass the security systems, grab a disk in Robin's room, and sneak back out. Not until he dropped a small metal marble on the floor on purpose, did the little blue bird stir. Then, when he dropped another marble one minute later did Raven act. A poorly aimed bolt missed him(by an inch ) ,which was so unlike the Mistress of Darkness. It was rich, a beautiful cryptic poem.

Red-X sat on the edge of his bed holding his head while he succumbed to fits of laughter. Oh, how he just _loved_ when a good plan had come together. He had known that Raven was blind, _of course_; but pushing her buttons, rubbing the information in her face was just too great of an opportunity to miss. Plus, seeing her face contorted in blinding anger was priceless; beautiful really. _He he, get it: blinding_?

Red-X continued to laugh, he just couldn't help it. The laughs slowly died out after two minutes with his sides splitting and his hands shaking. It was a good day, a great day. He got the information he needed. Not only was that worth more than anything this world can give him, but he was one up from Robin.

He even fooled the clever Raven. She thought he took off his mask when in reality it just dropped a heavy metal bowl. He raised his mask and kissed her. Ah, how she tasted. For a brief second, it was warm and comforting; even if he did it to piss her off. Well, it was comforting until she bit his lip. He always did like them feisty.

He got back up from his bed and took the disk out of his utility belt. He placed it on top of his laptop, the best he could steal. He gave a quick sweep of the room. Yup, this place was a hellhole. The paint chipped off a long time ago, leaving the drywall to chip next. There were cracks and holes in the wall and he was pretty sure the carpet floor hasn't been cleaned since the 1920's. But he had to get a falling apart apartment; it was about keeping a low profile. Which meant his only roommate was the rat, which he fondly named 'Diseasey'.

Which reminded him that Diseasey died yesterday. He got into some nasty rat poison under the fridge, it was tragic. Now he had no roommate. It sure was a lonely life for a thief.

Red-X turned to his computer; it was probably the only thing worth stealing in his apartment. He had to get it; it was untraceable and powerful enough to decipher the intricate codes Robin always placed on his disks. That guy sure was paranoid. Well, seeing as he had just stolen a CD from him, the guy's paranoia sure was justifiable.

"Well Chuckles, let's see what you got for us..." Red-X pulled out a chair and turned his laptop on.

Once the computer booted he placed the CD in. Old fashion, but CD's were a way to store information without it being traced. USB's were traceable and if someone got a hold of it they contained not only the file they wanted, but all the projects you were working on. It was a flaw really and an awful tendency of human to place their lives on a small chip wrapped in plastic.

The program booted and Red-X smiled under his mask. The thing was going haywire since it didn't recognize an IP address. Clever little bird. Red-X typed away, trying to counteract Robin's program which would surely destroy his computer. After a minute or two of what sounded like mindless typing, he was able to save his computer. He smiled again, how he just loved the fact that he was able to one up Chuckles.

"Now, now Robin. Let's see what you have for Uncle X..." He opened the program and saw a line of gibberish. He sighed "You always liked to make me work for it."

He pulled up a program of his own. Something he made up specifically for this occasion. Robin was predictable; he always went by _his_ book. He placed Robin's program inside his own and pressed decrypt. Now this was going to take longer than he anticipated. Red-X took his mask off and rubbed his face.

His tired blue eyes looked at the screen; his mind wandering to Raven. That woman was just a sacrifice. A little tool he used to get into the Tower. He did things right under her nose and the poor bird didn't even know about it. She probably couldn't even sense his feelings, typical. His affliction had become his ticket around the blue bird. He almost felt sorry for her, almost. It was her decision to become a hero and with heroics comes sacrifices. The job came with more death and danger than you can shake a stick at. He chuckled, that sure brought back memories.

Ah, the days he would jump across building tops wearing a bright colored get up which conflicted with the darkness of the night, the city. Those times he followed a certain vigilante and didn't question his demands, not until he got older did everything started falling apart.

They didn't agree with each other's methods and fights between them would always break out. The man said he cared. But, in reality, X was sure the bright colored Kevlar was a target. He was given the job to daze and confuse the enemy. In other words, he was the man's meat shield. One can shoot the enemy better if your target wore a fluorescent yellow cape.

He sure wished he never stole those wheels.

Even if he wanted to leave the cape crusader, he didn't. He knew what it did to the man once his protégé left him without warning. But he was forced to leave, in a big boom too. He thought he found peace or hell, he didn't remember, until he was slapped back into reality. By then he was already replaced; by a 'Tim', nonetheless. What kind of name was 'Tim'? Now 'Jason', that struck fear into the hearts of villains in Gotham.

Jason broke into another fit of laughter. Look at him, reminiscing like those days were the best days of his life. _Now, now that was not the case at all right, Batty?_ He had to give some credit to that man: living in a mansion instead of a broken down vacated apartment was a change. The feeling of food in his belly to the point where he was bursting out of his seams was the best.

The first time he was at the Wayne mansion he probably ate three times his body weight. Instead of the look of pity he expected, the man across the table gave him a kind smile. One of the few smiles Jason received that weren't a façade. The smile wasn't from the mask of Bruce Wayne: The Bachelor. No, it was Bruce Wayne: The Batman; who smiled at him and asked if he enjoyed his food.

"You always had a way with words, Batty." Jason chuckled, looking around his apartment. It was eerie, like his old one from way back when. Maybe those days with Batman were the best days of his life.

But right now was good too.

At least he could make them good days.

Once he had what was on the disk, that is.

Jason shook his head trying to snap back to reality. He stared at the screen again; it was a very slow process. His eyes focused on the landline waiting for the call. A call which most likely would turn up, due to what he did. He loved playing chess master; he had a knack for it.

As if on cue, the phone rang. He cleared his throat trying to put his best goodie-two-shoes voice. Yup, he had a perfect person to mimic in mind, he picked the phone up.

"Yes, this is Mr. Drake speaking."

"Ah, Mr. Drake. I am happy to hear you are awake. We have another assignment for you."

Jason tried to contain his laughter. Oh, this is just way too much fun. "Oh well, I have my hands full. Are you sure it's okay to put me on another assignment?"

"No, it's the same one. However, the client has insisted that we place more hours. Even though we have a strict policy on how much one of workers can work on one case." The woman on the other line paused almost in thought. "This is a Titan,of course."

"Of course."Jason nodded.

"They have specifically asked that you be with Raven during missions, patrol, and whenever they are busy. It seems they want her in extensive care." The woman sighed "What a shame, one of our best heroes in Jump City gets into such a state..." The woman sighed again in pity. "Of course, this information stays between us. We normally would give the assignment to more experienced staff, but we are shorthanded. Luckily, you asked for a job right when the call was made."

"Yeah, real lucky." Jason smiled, didn't the woman know there was no such thing as luck?

"They have promised heavy compensation for this assignment since the case… may be difficult at times and are basically asking you to be with Ms. Raven 100% of the day." He heard a long pause again as she covered the phone to speak to someone else.

Jason waited drumming his fingers against the desk. Nothing was better than spending time with Raven on the expense of Robin. Robin was basically chucking cash at one of his worst enemies, without knowing anything. He normally would suspect Mr. Paranoid to do a background check on him. If he did, he would quickly figure out that the twenty-three year old home attender from Boston never existed until three weeks ago. But, of course as Jason had calculated, Robin was too consumed with guilt and trying to find a cure for Raven to fall into his normal tendencies.

Another point for Jason Todd, he always was a better Robin.

The woman spoke again "Sorry, about that. Going back to what we are discussing: I need you to constantly be on-call. I will provide The Titans with your phone number and e-mail. You work day now starts at six o' clock."

Jason smiled "Of course, that will be no problem."

"Good. Thank you, Mr. Drake." And like that, the woman hanged up.

Jason rolled into another short burst of laughter. He placed his hand over his mouth to try to contain it. They were getting worse as the years went on. He presumed, it came with returning from the dead. That and the white streak of hair. It was all that _insanity_ rolled into convenient package.

Jason got up removing his Red-X costume. He rolled his aching shoulders, rubbing the bruise he got from Raven. She was livid, causing hell to open up in the Tower just to pull him down into its pits. A tentacle wrapped itself around him. He was thrown, but he quickly teleported a few feet from the Titan's ground with the same force and velocity. His shoulder got the blunt end of the fall. He was happy he didn't dislocate it. A bruise was easy to hide.

Jason frowned putting on his pajamas. Raven must be borderline psychotic. Jason smiled; he was already in the realms of psychosis. It wasn't too bad if he gave Raven a little nudge to his side of line, right? It was nice to have the company. It wasn't like he could save Raven from herself. He wasn't a hero.

Not anymore.

Jason undid his bed and rolled into it. He looked at the clock, it was ten o'clock and he needed to get his rest. He rolled on his side and turned off his lamp. He needed to sleep soon; Tim Drake had work tomorrow.

* * *

**Author Note:** -drum rolls- It was Jason Todd/ Red-X all along! He used Tim Drake's name to give himself a fake identity, just the name not the age. The Titans would be around 18-21 years old, so Tim would be fairly young. Cyborg said his first name, since home attenders are usually called by their first name so the attendee can feel a more 'family' vibe, I guess. The whole Mr. Tim was Raven being facetious, mocking him sort of. I bet a lot of you saw it coming. I put a lot of clues in different chapters. Even the mannerism are them same. Snapping of the fingers and repeating words. Ex: "Right, Right..." and "Now, Now". Maybe it wasn't that obvious.

amFlam: I am happy to make your heart cry! I hope they weren't literally tears. But that makes me feel like a good writer =].

DrKSpphrGT: I love Robin/Raven moments too! I sort of feel bad for Robin though. Poor fearless leader has some deep set fears huh?

The winners are Dreamer and Pinneaplefish on guessing it right on the comments! Congrats -claps-. You guys get a cookie and a gold star.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note**: Sorry for the late update! I had finals to do and well, life got out of hand. Now that I am on vacation I can put my devotion into fanfiction. -Looks at her other fanfiction she hasn't updated in three weeks-. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own Teen Titans. I would be in traveling the world while monkeys wrote story lines. But at last, I am the monkey at the keyboard writing fan fiction instead.

* * *

"Dick, it simply can't be done."

Robin sighed rubbing his tired eyes. Twenty seven phone calls, twelve emails, and not a single call back. His last choice was to call in a favor from Zatanna. Zatanna was a magician, daughter of the one and only powerful wizard Zatara. She was a long time member of the Justice League and and a childhood friend of Batman. So of course, Zatanna would help Robin right?

Nope.

First the sorceress was happy to hear that someone in the Batman family actually asked for her assistance. Even though far from blood related the Batman family was known for being stubborn, and too filled with pride to ask for help. However once Robin uttered Raven's name Zatanna's face fell like a ton of bricks. The sorcerers became reluctant and refused to hand out information. Now here he was arguing with the sorceress over webcam.

"Look, your magic can be used on people correct?" Robin asked "You once removed someone's nightmares"

"On people, yes." Zatanna confirmed "Raven is a demon and-"

"Half demon" Robin corrected her.

Zatanna stare turned cold. The logistics of Raven's heritage were not a concern to the sorceress. May she be one-third or one-fourth demon, it did not concern her. Raven was in fact a demon, and the daughter of the worst of them all. Anyone related to Trigon the Terrible was a threat.

"Demons, are something we can't mess with, Dick." The magician explained. "It doesn't matter if she's one fifteenth demon, it would be too dangerous to operate on her."

"That is why I am asking for your _magical_ assistance." Robin frowned. "Did you or did you not cure someone's nightmares. Clearly your magic has an effect on the brain."

"Nightmares and eyesight are too different things." Zatanna pointed out."Plus, mixing light magic with dark magic could lead to disastrous results."

Robin scowled

"Raven's magic isn't dark magic." He insisted.

Zatanna shook her head.

"Any magic that comes from Trigon is dark magic." She countered.

Robin banged his hand against the desk, papers sliding off the desk on impact. When Raven's fate loomed near, she had pleaded for help from the Justice League. The plea fell on deaf ears. Once her father was defeated, Raven had explained to him that it must have been Zatanna's doing to why the Justice League refused to help. She had concurred, that they may have never even gotten the message, because Zatanna would enjoy nothing more than to see one less Trigon's offspring on this earth; disregarding the fact that said offspring had saved countless lives.

When Zatanna first met Raven, she sensed the incredible force of evil within her. It was like a crashing wave, a sea of sin that radiated from the stoic faced empath. Zatanna could not allow such evil to join the Justice League, so she had to prove to everyone just how evil could be nurtured. She humiliated, and elevated Raven's emotion, showing that the empath was indeed nowhere near able to control the powers she infamously inherited.

That type of power was too sinister to join the ranks of _any_ team.

Robin yelled "I thought you were the best, Zatanna!"

Zatanna squared her jaw.

"I am" She replied.

"Then you should be able to figure out something." Robin countered.

Zatanna frowned

"Look Dick, I know a master of dark arts… a peddler really." Zatanna typed away on the screen. "He is a bit…unorthodox with his methods. He may be of assistance. Are you by chance familiar with a John Constantine?"

Robin scoffed. How can he forget? John Constantine was an acquirer of mystical items, an exorcist and self-proclaimed master of the dark arts. Rumors stated that he had very strong magic. But none of the rumors could be confirmed since the sorcerer used his wit and silver tongue to do most of his dirty work. He was such a con-man that he had tricked the Princes of Hell to cure the lung cancer that was sure to kill him. Truly, he was someone that knew his way around a demon; however the man was extremely untrustworthy.

Robin could recall how Constantine convinced Batman and Superman to help him when Swamp Thing started roaming around without a host. It's original host refused to return, wanting a normal life. Constantine seemed less understanding of the fact and left. The man literally said 'screw this', leaving Batman and Superman to fight Swamp Thing on their own. How can he trust someone who didn't even complete something he set out for? Raven was too precious in the hands of John Constantine.

Robin waved his hand in disagreement.

"No thank you, Raven needs to be fixed, not _exorcised_." The Titans leader responded. "That man is a scoundrel!"

Zatanna was taking a back, her face in disbelief.

"I used to date that man" The magician replied.

Robin raised his coffee mug to the screen "My condolences."

Zattan gritted her teeth

"Fine, but no one would be willing to help the offspring of that demon."

Robin sighed, Zatanna was right. As much as Robin hated to admit it Raven's heritage was a problem. He removed the dream sand from his eyes contemplating his options. He was sure that the reason that everyone refused to call back the Boy Wonder was the mention of Raven in the emails. Her reputation always was a sour one with civilians when the events of Doctor Light happened long ago. If they found out she was a demon, it would be more difficult to find a doctor. Not like he had any luck now.

"Maybe, I just won't tell them." Robin shrugged.

Zatanna looked at him in disbelief. "That's unlawful and-"

Robin slammed his hand against the keyboard and stood up. "Raven is my teammate and deserves-"

Zatanna interrupted her face contorted in anger. "No, your priority is to protect the citizens of Jump City. Misinformation of her condition, of her heritage, can put them in danger!"

Robin rubbed his face in frustration

"How can I protect the city, when I can't even protect my team?" Robin threw his hands up in frustration. "Answer me _that _Zatanna!"

The face filled with rage soon vanished. Everything sounded too eerily familiar. Why didn't she see the signs before? It all now made sense. Zatanna let out a slow breathe

"You blame yourself don't you?"

Robin squared his jaw. "What?"

"Bruce was the same way when Jason-," Zatanna stopped knowing that name was taboo in the Bat family. "He felt that he let someone he promised to protect, die by the hands of his worst enemy. Bruce became vicious, blaming every crook in Gotham for what happened. However he was the hardest on himself." Zatanna face darkened recalling the rough nights. During that time, the Dark Knight's membership to the Justice League was questioned. Zatanna sighed. "With the new Robin, he realized there was nothing he could have done. Jason would have done anything to save his mother." She shook her head "He used his body to shield her from the blast, he died a hero."

Robin leaned towards the screen frowning. Jason was always a hard one to deal with. He was brash, hard headed and thought he knew better than anyone. Overall, under the tough act he was just someone who wanted attention, a little recognition. Richard had loving parents that died, Jason had parents who were abusive and drug addicts. The guy's life took a giant spiral when he found out that the woman who died due to overdose wasn't his real mother. Richard had hopes for Jason then, maybe Jason could finally get some closure. He hoped that spark of good could finally be nurtured once reunited. Robin rubbed his temple; it had been years since then.

Indeed he remembered how his mentored had acted. Batman was not accustomed to failure, when he was faced with it, it re-winded in his head like a bad mix tape. Jason's death was too similar to his parent's departure from his world. Batman seemed to sit there like a passive waste, while his parents were dispatched with haste. Robin grimaced, it was much like Raven situation.

Robin looked down at his keyboard. "Zatanna, it _is_ my fault; I didn't save her in time."

"That is what Bruce said…" Zatanna sighed.

Robin ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He was nothing like his mentor, in more ways than one.

"No, Zatanna, I was right there. I jumped and saved Starfire. Raven was just an inch, just an inch, away. All I had to do was outstretch my hand to save her." Robin squared his jaw. "I didn't."

Zatanna nodded her head and looked down. "That's the problem with dating your teammates, Dick. Maybe you aren't ready for that kind of relationship." Her eyes flashed to the screen before down casting her attention back to the floor "You need to learn to put your team above your feelings."

Robin sighed; he feared that Zatanna would say that. It had taking years it seemed for Starfire and him to reach this level in their relationship. He didn't want to show favoritism. They had been careful, so very careful. But, as always, he had to ruin it somehow. A part of him agreed with Zatanna, the logical analytical side that weighed the benefits and the cons. The other side just couldn't let Starfire go, for reasons too selfish to even try to explain.

"Look, what happens to Starfire and I is my business." Robin pointed to himself before pointing the green tantalizing finger to the screen" I would like information regarding any chance of returning Raven's eyesight."

Zatanna shook her head.

"I'll try my best." Zatanna adjusted her gloves, not liking the fact she had more work to do. Yet if she didn't save the Bat family, who would? "I am only doing this for you Dick. For your _sanity_."

"Thank you…Robin out" Robin turned off the camera and slumped back into his chair.

_Like father, like son_..

Robin grabbed his head in frustration. There nothing much he could do but wait until Zatanna found something, patience was not the Boy Wonder's virtue.

Robin stiffened when he heard a small knock on the door. He opened the door his eyes looking up at the orange skin alien. Starfire smiled, her kind green eyes glowing at Robin. He smiled back, feeling slight comfort in Starfire's presence.

"Boyfriend Robin, dinner is ready." Starfire spoke, her voice cheery as ever.

Robin frowned; he had forgotten what time it was? He looked at the massive textbooks, and papers that littered his floor. What was the last time he ate? He couldn't remember. There seemed to be no pang of hunger in his stomach.

"Sorry, Star; but I think I need to do some research." Robin was about to close the door until the Tamaranean stuck her foot denting the metal door in the process.

"Robin, you have not eating since we defeated Cinderblock this afternoon. It may be best to seek substance." Starfire pushed the door open once more, plate at hand. "Pleaase, take it." Starfire demanded.

Robin sighed.

"Okay Starfire…" He took the plate from her hand and walked into the room.

Starfire followed staring at the Robin's office. She looked at the falling papers, the pile of books and the arrangements of chemicals. She has never known Robin to be a neat freak, leaning towards chaotic organization. Starfire couldn't help but feel this was all chaotic. She looked at her boyfriend, who stared at the computer screen. He seemed to be typing an e-mail while he chewed on a chicken wing.

"Robin…have you found a doctor for friend Raven?" The Tamaranean asked.

Robin stopped typing and stared at Starfire.

"No but…Zatanna agreed to help." The Boy Wonder replied.

Starfire frowned, knowing the history between the sorcerers.

"Robin, that may be-"

Robin waved his hand interrupting Starfire.

"Zatanna is a magician; she may be able to find something can restore her eyesight."

Starfire carefully looked at the man she deeply cared about. Guilt was eating away at him and he was starting to look like the man from that possible future. Nightwing, she believed was his name. He was dark, a bit ruthless and not at all like the Robin knows.

Starfire walked over to Robin noting his hair has gotten longer, the muscles on his body bulkier and refined. Was this attitude part of growing up in this world?

"Boyfriend Robin…" She gave a small squeeze on Robin's shoulder. "Raven does not need fixing. She needs understanding. She needs us to go through it, learn to live-"

Robin tugged his shoulder away from Starfire, almost in repulsion. He scowled up at the orange alien. Her words stung, hurting his pride deeply. Didn't she understand that he knew Raven better than anyone? He had giving her all the help she needed, but he thought that is not Raven wanted. Raven wanted her eyesight back, and he will do anything to return it.

"Star, Raven needs her eyesight." Robin returned his gaze back to the computer. "I know she wants to return to normal."

Starfire looked at her hand before staring down at Robin. "How would you know?"

Robin pressed his lips together "Our bond, I can just _fee_l it."

Starfire bit her lip. It was that bond again. It seemed to be a strong tether that tied the two, a red string of destiny. She couldn't deny its strength; the very thing had saved Robin's life more than once. However, she couldn't help but feel slight pang of jealously when the two exchange silent glances. Jealously was a human concept that was new to her. The very mention of 'the bond' brought that very human concept to bubble under her skin.

Starfire couldn't stop the flow of words from her mouth. "Yet, it didn't save her that day." Starfire covered her mouth gasping in shock. "Boyfriend Robin, I am sorry I did the missing of the speaking."

"Misspoke." Robin grumbled running his hand through his hair. "Thanks, Star, you just strengthen my resolve." Robin turned around back to the screen.

Starfire reached her hand out to Robin. She could sense him slowly pulling away. Ever since the accident, he was pulling further and further away. Starfire blinked in thought. No, they have been pulling apart before that. Years of their relationship, had turned them less expressive of their romance. They seemed to seek each other less out of want and more out of obligation. Another foreign emotion she couldn't name; her kind had always bathed in joy.

"Robin…" She touched his shoulder again, with all the tender kindness she could muster.

"Don't" Robin shrugged her hand off. "Just don't." He shook his head "I need to be alone."

Starfire retracted her hand pressing it against her chest. "Robin, I feel you are doing the pulling of away from me. What have I done?"

Robin sighed, turning his chair towards Starfire. He saw the hurt in her eyes, the glassy stare, but something compelled him to look passed that.

"Nothing. It is what _I_ done Star. I have to fix what I broke."

Starfire pleaded. "Robin, this is turning to another Slade issue. You are turning to that Nightwing, obsessed with your demons." Starfire turned her head away holding on to her arm. "I fear I no longer know you."

Robin spoke without thinking.

"You don't." Robin frowned at his words but knew it they were true. How well did they know each other? He had hid too many secrets from Starfire and his team.

Starfire stepped back clearly hurt from his words. "Boyfriend Robin you do not mean that. We-"

Robin interrupted again, not truly understanding the weight of his words. "No, Starfire seriously: Do you know me? I haven't even had faith to tell you my real name." Robin shook his head.

Starfire pressed her lips together. It was true; she had only known him as Robin. She was almost compelled to think it was his real name, if it wasn't the notion of 'secret identities' in this planet. Cyborg was Victor Stone, Beast Boy was Garfield Logan and Raven created the name Rachel Roth since she was a being from another dimension. Robin had always been Robin.

Starfire pleaded again. "No but our...What we feel for each other passes that."

"Star, it doesn't; there's a bigger issue here. It seems as though I can't trust you with my real name. Trust you with the real me." Robin ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

Starfire looked away, refusing to let him see her in the brink of tears.

"Does friend Raven seem to know you? Does she know your name?" Starfire didn't want to feel jealously towards her best friend. But this bond thing had been in the corner of her mind. How much were they connected? How much did Raven know about Robin that she has been kept in the dark about?

"Yes…Uh, no." Robin rubbed his face hating where this conversation was going. "I don't know, Star. I don't think anyone knows. All important details of my life, even things I should trust to my teammates with I never uttered." Robin frowned sliding his hand down his face. "Maybe it's my mentor's influence…"

Starfire shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks leaving red streaks on her orange skin.

"No, this is you, Robin. You are turning into Nightwing. I may not know your past, but I know the times we spent, every event we experienced together, what turned you into who you are now." Starfire frowned, the notion foreign to the alien's face. "I know your future. As much as I try to avoid it, you are turning to Nightwing." Starfire shivered, trying to hold tears at bay.

She thought her presence would stop that future from happening. Starfire frowned, how egotistical of her. There were probably more underlying problems.

Starfire turned her head away from the man she thought she loved. " I need to contemplate if we are event meant to stay together even without my disappearance"

Starfire turned around her eyes hazy from sadness and left.

* * *

**Author Note**: Thank you so much for being patient with me! The next chapter will be updated tomorrow I promise! I hope I have no let you down with this update. The next update will have more plot development. Thank you for all that reviewed.

Jinx (guest): No, Robin does know Jason Todd. It is just Jason has been careful to not bump into the Boy Wonder. This is an easy task since Robin is always on missions or locked in his room finding leads while 'Mr. Tim ' is working. I think the rest of the Titans knows who Jason is, but maybe just his name, but not really how Jason looked like. Even if they attended the funeral, I think it be closed casket since well...he technically blew up and was beating half to death by a crowbar. That isn't pretty.

Thank you everyone who has supported me so far! I really appreciate it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Raven drummed her fingers against her desk. Hell must have frozen over, her father must be becoming a saint, and Beast Boy must have said a decent joke. For the first time ever, Raven had _willingly_ allowed someone to enter her room. She frowned, what sort of insanity was she stricken with? Not only did she allow Mr. Tim to enter her room, but he was folding her laundry. _Her laundry_, for Azarath sakes.

She could seriously hear her father getting his wings now.

"I promise I won't touch your undergarments. Starfire can have that job." She heard Tim's voice from across the room. His light footsteps shifted around the room as he dropped the laundry basket.

"Like it matters." Raven said her voice monotone. " I pretty much lost all independence and pride" Raven shrugged, almost in defeat. "Why don't you just dress me and bath me next."

Mr. Tim chuckled, Raven noting the warm and suckled tones. "That's more for older clients." Raven heard her drawer open ."I heard what happened."

"_Great_, has it become public news?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"No, I know because we need to be aware of the situation. Especially since, these are…special circumstances." Raven heard Mr. Tim give a light sigh. "That Red-"

"Don't say his name." Raven voice cut Mr. Tim sentence like a hot butter knife, her voice was cold and precise.

Mr. Tim seemed to pause, an awkward silence filling the room.

"I'm sorr-"

Raven waved her hand dismissing him "No, don't bother apologizing." Raven shrugged "I hate when people believe they must tread lightly around me."

"Should I not mention the fellow again?"

Raven blinked her light purple eyes staring into the black abyss. Red-X had always been an annoyance, mostly to Robin. Raven never saw him as much of a threat, finding humor in the Boy Wonder's obsessive nature towards the petty thief. The thief walked a fine line between sides, forever in the perpetual gray area. His actions towards her only confirmed her suspicions. As much as she felt lost, maybe even scared, there was one thing that calmed her now: she will never be as lost as Red-X.

Raven gave two careful taps against the table, feeling an urge to vent. She turned her head slowly to where she heard Mr. Tim's voice. "Mr. Tim, can I confide in you?"

She heard Mr. Tim shuffle, his footsteps coming nearer. When they stopped she heard a slight thud, she stared down in front of her, believing he must have sat down. He was acting as though this was story time. What other chance does a civilian get to hear a secret from the ice queen?

"Sure, sure." Mr. Tim spoke.

Raven sighed; she knew her next words would become hard to explain. "Red-X, he is a not a villain, no matter what the reports state."

Jason raised an eyebrow. She had to be kidding him.

"What do you mean?"

Raven crossed her arms across her chest. "Red-X is a thief, he steals information. However, he had never done anything to categorize himself as a villain. He doesn't harm civilians, own some drug or human trafficking ring or even _plot_ against us."

Jason frowned.

Raven sighed tilting her head in thought. "He does things for himself, only himself."

Jason looked at Raven carefully. The Empath had crossed her legs and was swimming in a self-righteous air. He smirked; Raven was hanging out a little too much with Bird Boy. He could only think one thing: the air didn't suit her. What happened with Red-X, she should have been knocked off her superhero pedestal. She should be rock bottom, now able to see the truth hiding under all the feel good lies about justice; the truths that he realized long ago.

Raven shook her head. "I use to think there was hope with him. That he is a person doing the wrong thing for the right reasons."

"Use to?"

Raven gave a slight nod. "Yes, use to."

X blinked, he normally wouldn't care so much. Her opinion of him wasn't of concern. What he wanted was her knowledge of the things supernatural. Right now he was Mr. Tim, an onlooker in the battle between super powered freaks. Should he have interest in rambling about a petty thief? No, but something he said gave him, no Jason hope.

"What do you think now?" He asked

Raven turned her head and opened her eyes. Mr. Tim winced. It couldn't be. The slight tilt of her head, the reassured glance, it looked as though she was staring right at him. Could she see him? _No,_ it seem as though she could see right _through_ him. Her light purple eyes were boring into his psyche, offering understanding and acknowledgement. That was dangerous.

Mr. Tim's fingers itched, a cold sensation ridding his body of all heat. He instinctively touched the back of his pants lightly, fidgeting with the seams of his pocket finding comfort.

"I think he is a coward, a lost soul, a nefarious existence in this world that should have never happened." Raven blinked slowly. "Calamity, brought upon by a selfish wish. He isn't evil Mr. Tim, but such selfishness, self-preservation should be eliminated. If it continuous to grow, if I allow him to continue his endeavors, he would become more dangerous than Robin can ever anticipate."

Panic started to surface, it was a long time since he felt this way. Each word stung, making small incision on his skin. The wounds rubbed with salt with every ill spoken word. Somehow, it hurt more than the pain Jason felt when the bomb exploded. Mr. Tim tucked his hand inside his pocket. His fingers traced the hard metal. The cold steel seemed to cool the hot sensation that now burned in his fingertips.

His fingers twitched against the instrument in thought. Just one word, one word is all he needed. He stared at Raven carefully letting out a slow breathe.

"What would you do if he shows up again?" He spoke carefully, making sure his emotions did not leak into his voice.

Raven slowly blinked, as her voice pitched as though stating the obvious. "End his existence, Mr. Tim"

Mr. Tim pulled on the handle before he knew it. His rage was slowly making his vision blurry, his mind too numb to process what he was about to do. The word 'elimination' ringed in his ear in a beat of four_._ In the end, they all felt that way. Red-X was beyond help and Jason was beyond saving. Everyone always gave up on him.

Raven's words broke through his flurry of emotions. "I will show him true terror, Mr. Tim. What true evil is, that there are darker, worse forces then a petty thief. Once he does…"Raven sighed "Maybe he can reform."

He stopped the knife already in mid-strike. Mr. Tim grabbed the dagger tightly around his fingers. He was carefully leaned over Raven's figure while she was unsuspecting, her eyes down-casted on the floor. He didn't remember how he got into this position, or why the knife in his pocket was unsheathed. But he knew what broke the cloudy haze of bad decisions.

She hadn't given up on him. _Reform_? Those words were foreign to him. Everyone had wanted Red-X gone, just like they wanted Jason Todd gone. He knew that's how Batman felt; relief that Jason was dead. It was one less psychopath to worry about. That's why he got a new Robin, that's why he never avenged Jason's death. Even his mother didn't want him; she gave him up so easily. People didn't think he was worth fighting for.

Raven was willing to fight for him.

Mr. Tim chuckled, pushing the dagger back into his pocket. The insanity was starting to roll in again. Raven blinked, feeling complex emotions hitting her, wave after wave in the rhythm of each short burst laugh. Raven frowned; she was always able to read the emotions of others. She was even able to manipulate them if she so wished. But somehow, Mr. Tim emotions like tangled up chords.

Mr. Tim slapped his hand against his mouth to contain the laughter. It was funny that someone thought there was hope for Red-X. Now he understood why hope was in the bottom of Pandora's Box. Hope could nearly kill you, if you place it in the wrong people. His laughter died down, but hope had allowed Raven to survive one more day.

"Sorry." Mr. Tim said catching his breath. "I always thought of Red-X as a scoundrel. It's funny a Titan thinks of him different. Even thieves are evil Ms. Raven."

Raven shook her head "No, not everything is in black and white, Mr. Tim."

He frowned, quickly getting sick of the goody-two-shoes act. "I thought you would hate him for what he did."

Raven stood up giving a small tug on her shirt. "There is only one fit punishment for a man like him. The brink of death for him to see that all his unjust ways are leading him nowhere. What is greater pain than knowing your whole life had been wasted on a lie?"

Mr. Tim winced, that is how Jason felt in his brink of death; that his whole life was wasted on the silly notion of justice. This woman was hitting way to close to home. There were demons there buried way to deep, that tingled, scratched and burned at his skin. These demons he was not willing to face, not now. He sucked in a shallow breathe.

"I would not know, Ms. Raven." Mr. Tim ran his hand through his thick black hair. "I do not follow much on villain politics." He gave a little laugh. "About we change subject and assess how you have been adjusting so far?"

Raven took one step forward towards Mr. Tim. As soon as the laughter died down, there was no stream of emotion. The tangled up chords dissipated back to the carefully sealed box Mr. Tim held tightly. Raven found this disturbing. Her powers slowly soothed their way into Mr. Tim's psyche. When her powers stroked the outer walls of emotions, she found nothing. He was a blank slate.

It didn't make sense. She pushed her lips into a fine line; Mr. Tim must be hiding something. Robin needed to know.

"It has been hard." She shuffled, trying to remember all the little tricks Mr. Tim had taught her. However, all the information handed to her was too much to process. She blamed it on her impatience. Raven felt too much like a child trying to learn how to tie their shoe. The complex knots, looking more like wizardry than the simple task of tying two pieces of cloth together.

Raven voice held no affliction. "It's hard to remember details around the house or how to put on a shirt." She crossed her arms over her chest." What is worse is that time escapes me."

Raven heard silence for a moment, until Tim spoke up, his voice a little further away.

"It something you need to learn to do, it will become innate" Mr. Tim said. "You're changing your habits."

Raven tucked her hair behind her ear. He was right; the simple task of putting on a shirt was a habit. She needed to just to rebuild her old ones, make them acceptable with her disability. She bit her lip feeling insecure. She smoothed out the wrinkled of her shirt feeling the soft, ridged fabric. She never cared about appearance, but appearance showed progress.

"How do I look?" Raven asked "I dressed myself today."

Mr. Tim scanned Raven. Her posture was unsure, anxious and vulnerable. She casually chewed on her lip, her face lined with worry. He wondered if she knew her alabaster skin had a slight blush around her cheeks. It was an emotion Mr. Tim nor Red-X had never seen plague her face. He smiled; all she wanted was acceptance, some reassurance. This somehow suited her. The way she down-casted eyes, her twitchy form, and the way she chewed her lip was somehow _cute_.

He stared at her clothes. The pants were on right but her shirt was on backwards. He sighed.

"Well Ms. Raven you did a great job." He walked over to her and gave her shoulder a squeeze. _Goody-two shoes act, _he thought. "Your shirt, however, is on backwards."

Raven frowned "Darn…" She shrugged Mr. Tim shoulder off "I can't even get a shirt right." She rubbed her forehead.

He gave a warm chuckle. His voice lowered, the words rumbling in his chest. "Well you can always try again" His tongue licked his bottom lip, tasting all the sinful promises he had to give. "I can _always _help you." Mr. Tim smirked, but slowly bit his tongue. The flirtatious nature was not Mr. Tim, that belonged to Red-X.

Raven staggered back, not expecting the comment. The lights slightly flickered as her cheeks become hot. Was Mr. Tim flirting with her? No, he was just doing his job. He was offering, not insinuating. However, she couldn't ignore the slight thump of her heart in her chest. His words causing a wave of heat down her body. The feeling was dangerous, not like Rage but dangerous still. She took another step back bumping into her desk. A book rattled and fell.

"Woah!" motioned past her and she felt the slight pin of panic.

All she needed was that pin, her hand outstretched filling with black aura. For a moment she saw the world in metallic green. Raven could see moving to her right and a book tumbling down. The book become in-cased in black aura on began to hover in mid-air. looked at Raven who blinked in a stupor.

Raven spoke slowly. "Did I get it?"

"Yes…" Mr. Tim's voice shook in a stupor.

Raven blinked, she can actually see the outline of Tim's body as he stepped aside and stood in front of her. He was tall, lean, and stood confidently. Somehow he reminded her of someone who she vaguely remembered. She blinked the metallic green haze image disappearing. She levitated the book to the desk, before her world turned dark again.

Again all she could hear is Mr. Tim's voice ask "How did you do that?"

Raven frowned. "I don't-" She shook her head, pieces coming together. "I felt your panic, and for a moment I could see."

Mr. Tim held his breath_. Impossible_.

"See?" He inquired for clarity.

"Well... "Raven tucked her hair behind her ear. "Not quite. Everything was outlined in metallic green, I couldn't see objects just make out shapes." Raven turned her head to his general direction. "Metallic green is the color of panic."

Mr. Tim eyes looked at the book on the desk, reminding him why he was here. He squared his jaw. This wasn't good; Red-X needed Raven blind a little longer. "That's great." He hid his disappointment. "Maybe your powers are giving you a new form of seeing." He laughed "I will be out of the job then."

Raven frowned. Somehow the news didn't sit well with her. "It was a fluke." She shook her head. "Besides, I was using your feelings. Meddling in someone else's feelings can prove to be dangerous. Even if used to see."

Mr. Tim chuckled, seeing how easily she discredited herself. He found it a bit tragic, how such a beautiful dark solitary creature became dependent on him. Hope really was dangerous. He looked down at her petite form, making up his mind there. He needed to push her to his side of the sanity line. He would really enjoy the company.

"Well Ms. Raven, I'm still happy with your new found power." He grabbed her shoulder. "Maybe you should help me put away your clothes. That way you can have a feel for them. Next time you can do it yourself."

Raven ignored the comforting warmth that radiated from his hand. "Fine."

Mr. Tim smiled giving a quick glance at the book on her desk. On the brown leather, with intricate gold letters read: The Lazarus Pits. He was close, so very close. The book now within sight, but he needed to be careful. The empath was too smart for her own good.

He can finally get what his heart desired.

He stared back at Raven, pulling her up to the basket. "Let's get things in order, shall we?"

* * *

**Author note:** As promised, this chapter is more action. We are giving a slight hint with what Jason might be seeking. What other plans does he have hiding under his sleeves for our blue bird? You can post your question and comments on the review section. Please review. I just want to see that people haven't giving up on my story yet! I am so sorry I haven't updated recently! Hope you like the chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note:** Hello Glorious Friends! I am really happy for everyone support so far. Shadystar has been great about beta reading this. My writing can be hard to read, since english is my second language. Tehe. You guys have been fantastic and real cheering me on! Thank you!

* * *

Beast Boy never felt a headache as bad as this one. An elephant seemed to be standing on his head as he stared at the chess board. He rubbed his forehead in thought.

_What were the numbers again? What was the one with a sphere one called, and the horsey one?_ He frowned; he never thought chess would be so hard. It was just moving plastic pieces.

"Sphere C2 to umm…." Beast boy bit his lip trying to remember. "I think it is called D3?"

Raven sighed, a little tired of chess.

Raven had no idea why she was coaxed into playing games with Beast Boy. The green man insisted, wanting to spend a little time with the resident empath. An intelligent conversation with Beast Boy was out of the question, since her big words always caused headaches to the changeling. He insisted on games, which Raven found silly. She was blind, did grass stain forget about that little fact? But somehow, the decided on chess.

Beast Boy's job was to remember the square numbers and move them accordingly to her instructions. It proved to be more difficult than she anticipated for the green trickster. She blinked her pale purple eyes staring at the general direction of her friend. As much as she was annoyed with his inability to learn the numbers, she somehow found an ounce of patience.

This was foreign to him, a part of his brain he never exercised before. He had to change his habits, much like she had to change hers due to her disability. Mr. Tim taught her that. He seemed to teach her a lot of things as of late. Raven push her lips in a fine line, she didn't like this new feeling that was hard to describe.

"It's called a pawn and yes, the move is legal." Raven said in her monotone manner.

"Oh, cool." Beast Boy beamed, his excitement hitting Raven like a brick. "Okay, your turn."

She was starting to hate her power's new tendency to try to feel people out.

"H6 to G5." Raven said waving her hand dismissively.

She heard Beast Boy shuffle in his seat and the sound of the chest piece scraping against the wooden chess board. She sighed, another thing she hated. She paid way too much attention to the sounds of everyday life that were non-existent before.

"Ugh, again you win." Beast Boy voice groaned. She heard him banged something against the table, which was probably his head. "This is so booooorriiiinggg..."

"Sorry I bore you." Raven said, her voice not showing an ounce of offense.

The trickster panicked, the feeling hitting her in pulses. The table shook slightly as she muttered her mantra for control.

"I didn't mean it like that! I, umm…ugh, damn." Beast Boy sighed defeated. "I like spending time with Rae, you know that."

"We never spent time before." Raven shrugged.

"Nu-uh." Beast Boy whined. "You just never came out of you room very much. Sometimes you read a book in the couch while I played video games."

Raven winced at the word 'read'. Beast Boy really had a way with words.

"Yeah, we interacted _so_ often." She replied.

Beast Boy sighed seeing the empath wince at his words.

_Insert talons into break_, he bitterly thought. "Rae, like, you are important to us. You know that, right?"

Raven blinked, wishing she believed those words. She knew she once did, but somehow that faith went away around the time she was kicked off the team. _Go figure_.

"Right." Raven face void all emotion, more than usual and Beast Boy can just see the doors wielding shut. "Riveting to know after being kicked off."

Beast Boy grimaced, he remembered the vote. Kicking Raven off seemed logical, and even if he was one of the first to vote on yes it didn't mean he wanted it. Raven was an essential part of the team and like a big sister to all of them. She was almost second in command within the Titan ranks. He didn't want to admit it; but, Robin could be rash at times. Raven was always there to balance him out.

Beast Boy shook his head.

"Dude, like, it's been tough for us, too. It's hard without you. We barely spend time with you now." The shape shifter admitted.

_Don't I know it_, she thought bitterly.

After the whole Red-X incident, her only company these days seemed to be Mr. Tim. From 6 am to whatever time her 'family' decided to come back. Mr. Tim was her anchor to sanity. She never knew that true solitude would be so lonely.

"How is it?" Raven slowly blinked, feeling the rush of confusion. "The battles?"

Beast boy shuffled uncomfortable, hearing the chair squeak against the floor.

"It sucks. We are just scrapping by. The whole team dynamic is off." Beast Boy sighed, and she heard the chess pieces moving around, probably to be put away. "Robin got are asses up earlier than usual to train. It's fighting, training, patrol, then more training. It's exhausting. Dude needs to chill. He says we need to learn to fight without you."

Raven frowned; she knew Robin hadn't meant it that way. However the topic burned her, knowing that they were trying to move along without her.

"Dude is always stuck in his office. He goes There more often than Superman to his Fortress of Solitude." He laughed at his own joke. "Starfire tries to coax him out." He paused. "She's kind of taking it hard, he is totally ignoring her these days."

Raven frowned, she knew the couple were always quite with their relationship. Their affection kept to the minimal, which was hard for the expressive Tamaranean. It was always a few glances between the two, the caresses, and the caring eyes. Beast Boy and Cyborg never seem to catch the obvious emotion between the two, almost forgetting at times they were even dating. Somehow Raven was more observant about their few in between public display of affection. Her eyes seemed to pan between the two when Robin touched Starfire's arm, or her alien friend showed Robin a sweet caring smile. It was because of her empathy she always told herself that she was more observant of such things. Knowing that Robin had refused to interact with Starfire now probably brought the tough alien to tears.

Raven tilted her head.

"Why is he ignoring Starfire?" She inquired.

Beast Boy gave a long pause. "Well…umm…" She could feel guilt radiate out of him. "For you, really. Apparently he had been looking for people to help you. He just doesn't have the time."

For her? Why would Robin do a silly thing like that?

Raven shook her head, hating the fact that she was the bridge between the two Titans. Robin was a stubborn hard headed fool, but he wasn't that much of an ignoramus to ignore Starfire for the sake of her.

"I will talk to him." She got up from her chair, and she felt Beast Boy's strong hand grab her arm.*When did it become so strong?*

"You think that a good idea?" The changeling asked.

Raven blinked, contemplating his question.

Beast Boy may be silly at times, but he was far from dumb. The trickster could gauge a situation better than most. He always was the mediator, able to ease the tension between the team. However, he knew when to stay away and Beast Boy stayed away from that elephant in the room.

"Robin is..." Raven sighed thinking of a long list of complicated words that could describe her leader. "He will talk to me." Raven snagged her arm away from his grasp.

"Good luck, Raven." She couldn't see Beast Boy's expression, but she was sure it was lined in worry.

Raven walked through the hallways, feeling the nooks, crannies and bumps on the wall. She found the crack shaped like a lightning bolt that was five steps away from Robin's room. It gave her a small burst of joy (which she quickly calmed down) that she was able to remember the detail. One step forward from the lightning bolt and she stopped, heaving over feeling a wave of emotion.

Raven mumbled her mantra, feeling anger, anxiety, fear and sadness radiate from Robin's room. She gritted her teeth, feeling pain stick to her skin like needles. Emotions were never this painful, but it felt like she was breathing in glue while her chest was heaving for air. Somehow, even with her blindness, she could see, a plethora of colors swirling within each other. The vibrate hues and neon lights made her positively nauseous. Raven closed her eyes, feeling a distinct pull of darkness. She uttered her mantra, her breathing returning to normal and the color ceasing.

Raven huffed, standing up. The pain subsided and there seemed to be no damage done. The Tower was still and she had heard no falling pieces of steel or concrete. She walked over to the Boy Wonder's office and went to knock. The door quickly opened before her hand made contact and she wondered if it was Robin. However, the presence in front of her did not greet her. It passed by her, leaving a trail of sadness at its wake. The sadness was intoxicating and Raven had to use all her will power not to let it consume her.

Raven frowned, _Who could that be?_

She walked to the door and felt a still calmness in the air. Her years as an empath made her see it was all a clever ruse. It was reserved, to cover and restrain the flurry of emotions that filled the area. Raven shut her gates for her protection, her face stoic once more.

"Robin?" Raven called out.

"Ah, Raven, you're here." Robin voice said back, weak and not at all surprised.

Raven frowned and she inched forward feeling around for a chair. Once she found one, she felt for the arm rest and plotted herself down. She heard the chair wheels scrap against the carpet as Robin inched forward. The room was quite with no clicks at the computer or the hum of some program running on the monitor. She can smell the slight smell of food; the pasta Cyborg cooked earlier today. The pieces slowly started coming together in her head.

"Starfire was here?" Raven asked.

Robin paused, and she felt the slight pin of emotion pushing toward her in her bond. "Yeah, she brought me dinner."

"Oh." Raven said with her monotone manner. The emotion she felt through their bond didn't correspond to the situation. "Is she fine?" She frowned, figuring there was a better question. "Are you fine?"

The tension in the air thickened, threatening to choke them both until they saw stars. Raven knew that question was loaded. It was an unspoken rule between them, never ask such a thing. The two birds were too prideful to answer because answering meant admitting too much. However, Raven was willing to break this rule, feeling their bond tether, vibrate and hum just below her skin.

"She left." Robin said simply.

Raven blinked trying to look at her once leader. "Left?"

Robin reinstated, "She left…" Robin sighed, "Me."

"Oh." Raven grimaced, hating the fact that she didn't get that the first time. "The emotions were high. Starfire might be-"

"No, she said I was obsessive, I don't think she understand what I need to protect." Robin gave a slow ragged breathe. "It may be for the best. Best for the team."

Raven didn't know how true his words were. Was this really best for all of them? Raven knew that Robin wrote the book on how to be a martyr. She wondered if he knew how to be himself.

"Have you ever thought of your own happiness?" The empath asked.

Robin frowned, Raven was given too many loaded question today.

"Raven." Robin warned.

Raven ignored his plea.

"No, Robin. Have you ever thought about your happiness? Emotions are all powerful, some more powerful than others. Rage, Fear, Happiness, Love, Lust, Greed and Pride are one of the most basic, innate emotions a human has. Arguably the most powerful. Happiness is one emotion, however, that can strive above the others."

Robin squared his jaw, Raven's words stung, they seem to be doubling their efforts as they vibrated through their bond.

Raven voice continued, low and monotone.

"Happiness can defeat fear and pride. Happiness can break love and lust. Happiness fuels greed. Tell me, Robin: Were you happy with Star?"

Robin looked down at his carpet seeing the littered books and papers. Right now, was he happy? No, he wasn't; his work had consumed him once again. He was latching to another event to be obsessed about. He told himself, it was justifiable. It was his fault, his mistake that he needed to fix. He couldn't be distracted, which included Starfire in that list.

Was he sad that Starfire had left him? Yes, more than he can even fathom.

Did Starfire bring him happiness? Yes, once. When they were late teenagers they were happy. However, now it was difficult to call it happiness. The enjoyed their time as a couple, but there was a slight void. Maybe his tendencies created it or Starfire's naive nature, but either way they both felt it. The happiness turned into confidence that the other would be there. Their relationship had become an emotional crutch. They may have had feelings similar to love, but both were afraid to call it such. They knew each other's personalities' way too well to step over that word, but Raven was right. Without the happiness that was once there, the love was slowly showing tears and fractures.

"Once." Was all the words Robin was able to say.

Robin saw how Raven's eyes contemplated. There it was again, Robin was almost sure that look was gone. Raven face was steely; but her eyes were full of emotion. Robin tilted his head in wonder, seen her pale purple eyes swim in the rivers and creeks of Richard Grayson. He wondered if she ever found something too shocking to share with him in there. Robin sighed, if Raven was too afraid to speak about it he rather not know. The rivers of his mind were too murky; there could be anything in the bottom of it.

"Once." Raven repeated blinking slowly focusing her attention to her left. She muttered something Robin couldn't hear until she returned her attention to him. Robin winced, this time she seemed to look right at him."Robin, I will respect your decision. These matters don't affect me, but as a friend they concern me." Raven sighed. "Do you think you can find happiness with Starfire, eventually; if you work at it?"

"No." Robin said and bit back his tongue.

The answer flowed too quickly, without thought. He frowned wondering if his haste to say 'no' was correct. Was this whole situation a distraction to the happiness he can find with Starfire, or was Starfire his distraction to true happiness? Robin looked at Raven, he wondered if she already knew the answer. She was a border line genius, of course.

Raven nodded, not in confirmation of his answer, but mostly in surprise he even answered the question to begin with.

"Fine then, Boy Blunder, and see to it you find a middle ground in this. Let Starfire know how you feel, truly feel. You owe her." Raven stood up to make her exit.

Robin grabbed her hand as she turned to the door. Raven rolled her eyes, has everyone felt the need to touch her these days?

"Raven…" Robin spoke slowly. "Thank you."

Raven blinked "Always."

Robin let go, knowing that Raven's words were true. Raven would always be there, no matter what galaxy or dimension she existed in. Her promises meant more than his. Robin frowned, seeing no comfort in that fact. What has he promised her and completed?

"Raven, I'm still working at it. I promised." Robin vowed.

Raven turned back to him.

"Robin, I will be fine." Raven sighed. "Mr. Tim has been more than helpful with my transition. Plus..." Raven stopped.

Robin eyebrow's hitched "Plus?"

This was the perfect time to tell Robin that something was fishy about Mr. Tim. That his emotions were too well guarded, and out of her ability to read. However, if she told Robin about Mr. Tim he no longer be her companion. That fact was more terrifying than the dreadful darkness she was plagued with. Raven sighed, knowing he would not let it go. She had to give him good news. Darn that Batman.

"The other day, I might have seen something." Raven stated.

Robin looked confused. "You mean...?"

"I saw." Raven emphasized, her tongue extended the s.

Raven felt two arms encircle her waist right before the feeling of weightlessness. There was a sense of vertigo while Robin let her down and her face smashed against his chest. She felt a long weary sigh leave his lungs that brought upon emotions she didn't want to name. Naming them were dangerous and she had to remind herself her place. This proved difficult. Robin's arms were warm, strong and held so many promises. Promises she had to remind herself did not belong to her.

Robin pressed his forehead against Raven. This was good news. Great news. Wonderful news. He sensed how tense she was, feeling stiff in his arms but he couldn't let go. This feeling that was between them right now, whatever it came from: their bond or their rocky friendship; he wanted to swim in it. He was probably the only person allowed to touch her this way. Maybe he was too prideful of that fact.

Raven slid her hands against his chest bearing some space between them. She push him slightly away so their foreheads were no longer touched. Robin arms were firmly wrapped around her waist and she wished she could just push him further away. However, something told her not to.

"Robin, details." Raven pushed at Robin's chest.

Robin grinned down at the empath in his arms. "You saw Raven! We have to-"

"No, you don't get it." Raven shook her head. "I saw only shapes. My powers, my empathy mostly allowed me to see everything in green. Mr. Tim panicked due to a book I knocked down." She frowned, remembering why she knocked it down in the first place. "With that small feeling, I was able to get the book tumble down and I instinctively stopped it with my powers. However, as soon as it came it left…" Raven pulled away from Robin's arms. "It may have been a fluke."

"Or it could be your powers compensating." Robin said, his voice back to business mode.

"Yes, but…" Raven sighed "Using my empathy is dangerous. My emotions, Robin."

Robin looked down at Raven and frowned. She had a point. If she used her powers, especially her empathy to see, she could easily blow the house down. However, the possibility of being used to her advantage was too much to pass up.

"Okay, I understand but we should still explore the opportunity." Robin passed by Raven moving over to his desktop. Raven's eyes followed the sound of footsteps. "I'll inform Zatanna."

Raven winced. "Zatanna?"

Robin bit his tongue wishing he can take his words back. Zatanna was a sore subject. Knowing he had asked her to help him search would clearly angered the empath.

"She promised to help us." Robin spoke carefully.

Robin heard a light bulb explode at a distance.

"Oh." Raven down-casted her eyes. "She knows?" She looked back at his direction. "Well, I guess I'll just pick my coffin, now."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Raven, she won't kill you. She is a superhero."

"Whom shows prejudice against me due to my heritage. The information can easily be handed to Brother Blood, use me to resurrect my father thinking its easy pickings. Dr. Light can come waltzing in here for revenge. I'm already worried about who Red-X might have told. Zatanna could easily tell someone, as well."

Robin looked at Raven who stood strong, her face void of emotion. He knew there was rage bubbling at the surface.

"She is a family friend, Raven. She would not throw anyone my family cares about under the bus. And I care about you." He insisted.

"Perfect." Raven shook her head. "I trust you know what you're doing, Boy Blunder. " Raven turned to exit and stopped at the door. She held the door frame carefully looking over her shoulder. "By the way, I like my coffin royal blue."

Robin frowned. Why do their conversations always end on a sour note?

* * *

Author Note: I try to write back to every review! So please review if you can. Also it is my birthday when this chapter was posted. -sings happy birthday to herself- Thanks everyone for being so supportive. I started a tumblr, umm I don't know if anyone willing to read it but, I'll post some fluff in there. If anyone is interested I may place a link. -rubs neck- Err, if I get the courage too.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note:** Thank you for all the happy birthdays! You guys have been great.

* * *

Red-X scanned the room, keeping mental note of all the exit signs and windows. He snorted under his mask, _this place was a dump_. He wondered if there was a union of bad guys that had specific guidelines. One being your evil lair had to be in a cave up in a mountain or in a warehouse or else you couldn't reap the benefits. This one was no different; warehouse seemed to be this guy's thing.

Red-X sat down, his hand under his chin. He sat there waiting for his soon-to-be-client to walk his way. It was sort of silly, the whole scenery looked like a cliché movie. The metal storage containers, the dim lighting and the overhead light that was illuminated the only set of desks and chairs in the warehouse. It was like he was living in a crime lord movie.

_Here comes another cliché_, Red-X thought as his client walked up. Like a seriously bad movie, his client came out of the shadows. The man held a scowl clearly contemplating why he was here, Red-X smiled back in mockery. Sure he wasn't to be trusted; he was a thief of course. But this guy didn't have to be a grouch about it. Especially, when he had a golden ticket for him. One stop shop to this guy's Willy Wonka Factory. Of course, he wouldn't give it to him without proper business arrangements.

_Always have the upper hand_, Red-X thought.

Bah-dosh, all hoop. Another point for Jason Todd.

The man sat on the chair giving X a cold stone stare.

"Make this quick, thief." The man said.

Red-X chuckled.

"Well, someone is being impatient today." Red-X sat up. "Little trouble in the family? Did the weirdos finally decide that they just couldn't stoop to your level?"

The man seemed unamused, his face unchanging. His eyes scanned the skull mask. "If you have nothing t-"

Red-X waved his hand interrupting his statement.

"Don't worry, White, I got you some good information regarding a certain Dark Mistress." Red X leaned forward and rubbed his fingers together. "For a price, of course."

The man scowled. "Of course a thief goes straight to the money."

Red-X almost felt repulsed from his words. He wasn't any thief, he was _the thief_.

_You think they'd know that by now,*_he shrugged. "Oh no, this had nothing to do with money." Red X kicked his feet on the table. "An eye for an eye, information for information."

The man smiled, finding interest in the conversation. "Do say: what information might I have that would peak your interest?"

"Well, since you are the resident super natural baddy around these parts. I like some things regarding a certain pit of the magical persuasion." Red X said.

"Well, I prefer to see if you have anything of value before I put my efforts towards anything." The villain replied.

"Of course." Red-X kicked his feet off and grinned under the mask. "The little dark mistress of the Teen Titans is blind. Blind at a bat really..." Red-X finding the joke too funny for other reasons.

The man eyes widen. He was right, this information was indeed his cup of tea. "Blind? But-"

"Her healing powers seem to be ineffective in healing her injury. She can barely protect herself."

The man mumbled and looked at him in disbelief "How do you know this information?"

"Saw the whole thing happen." Red-X leaned to his side resting his arm on the table. "And that's not all. How about you give me what I want and we'll discuss details."

The man grinned; how predictable. He sat back in his chair. "Of course, what exactly is the information regarding?"

"Simple." X shrugged. "Lazarus pit."

The man squared his jaw. The pits were something no one could explain, they may be mystical or naturally occurring; but one thing was certain, they were dangerous. The people in the brink of death would be restored, stronger than ever. However, insanity seemed to plague the user. There were few left in the world due to Bane's and Batman's doing; but he knew a few that still thrived. The biggest question is why Red-X needed such a thing.

"Why the interest?" The man asked. "You do not look injured. Surly, you do not need the assistance of the pit."

Red-X chuckled.

"No, that is not what I want it for. I want all information on the pit, the locations, chemicals in them, known side effects, and previous users. Heck, even why they exist." Red-X counted off.

His curiosity was now peeked. "Why?"

Red-X shook his head. This man was beyond unprofessional. You never ask the client why. "Do we have a deal or not?"

The man squinted. "Fine."

Red-X smiled pulling up his mask to his nose spitting on his hand and passing it to the man before pulling the mask back down. "Shake on it."

The man grimaced taking X hand giving two shakes before wiping his hand on his blood red robe.

"Disgusting, positively barbaric." He frowned. "Now, what other information do you have?"

Red-X smirked. "As you may know, Raven has been inactive on the team. Due to her disability they kicked her off, it's tragic really. Raven may be blind, but she still has friends everywhere. However, due to her circumstances the Titans have hired some help regarding the little bird. There are times the little bird is alone with a civilian. This guy, however, will be no problem."

"Are you sure?" The villain asked.

"Of course, he is my insider." The thief assured. "Whatever you do, he will turn a blind eye."

The man smiled, somehow it made Red-X feel repulsed. "This is perfect we will-"

"Nu-uh…" Red X waved his finger. "Look here, Blood: don't be hasty, now. The Titans may leave their friend with him, but doesn't mean you can just snag Raven up." Red-X shook his head. "They are on alert since the blue bird destroyed the Tower." Red X chuckled, the sound vibrating within the warehouse. "You need me to get passed the security which I happen to know very well. Also, to plan the optimal time to snatch her right up. We both know Raven isn't easy picking. We need her…trust."

"And she will trust your associate?" He inquired.

Red X gave it quick thought. Did Raven trust Mr. Tim? He was sure Chickadee didn't trust a single soul, and with good reason. However, the fake good nature of Mr. Tim's persona brought her comfort. She was able to speak to him comfortably, even mentioned her thoughts on Red-X. He contained his smirk. Yet, there were still arrangements left for her to completely trust Mr. Tim. Red-X needed the empath to fully trust Mr. Tim, or this wouldn't work.

"She will, with time. She doesn't know it, but he is all she has left." Red-X smirked, feeling a little dirty in this deal.

The woman may have been the first to crack the surface into understanding him. However, she was the ticket to obtain information about his predicament. Robin had information on the chemical compounds in the pits that may be present, but research seemed incomplete. He wouldn't know until everything was fully decoded. He still however needed to get the plan into action.

Brother Blood was sure to have the other half. There was no one else who would be willing to share the information. Maybe willing wasn't the right word. He did have a golden nugget, a little trinket to persuade Brother Blood. So what if he had to feed a chicken to the wolves? The chicken was a golden goose in disguise. He wasn't afraid to cut it open if it meant that the golden egg inside held a one time value. Future golden eggs didn't concern him, not once he cashed in the first.

"You like to keep yourself in the game." The headmaster nodded "I can respect that."

"Good. Now, regarding your end." Red-X smiled and pulled a dagger out of his pocket. He twirled it around his eyes fixed at Brother Blood. "I want weekly updates regarding information of the Lazarus Pits. No information, no Raven."

There was always a price, an ultimatum between villains.

"What makes you think you can keep her?" Brother Blood asked.

Red-X stopped twirling the knife, and gave a lopsided glance. "Oh, my associate can keep her out of your hands no problem. Trust me."

Brother Blood frowned. He didn't know how the thief would do such a thing, but something eerie made him believe he would keep that promise. Raven was essential, too valuable being a child of their god, Trigon the Terrible. She was the key to resurrecting him. Her being blind, easier for the picking, is way too good of an opportunity to pass. He squared his jaw, he had no choice but to submit to the hooligans demands. Yet, his pride couldn't let him submit. He taped the sleeve of his coat carefully before speaking.

"Why would I give into your demands?" The headmaster countered. "We now know Raven's current condition and-"

Brother Blood's sentence was cut short as a shooting pain shot up his arm. He grimaced, grinding his teeth as he looked at his hand. A dagger protruded from his down-turned palm and a black gloved hand wielded the blade. He looked at Red-X who was inches away from him. Blood tried not to show fear, feeling death way to close.

"There you go." Red-X tsked "Pride is a deadly sin you know." Red-X squinted. "I have what you need. I know Raven is some prize to you guys. The key to your sick god." Red-X twisted the knife slowly; Blood winced in the pain but refused to scream. _Pity,_ Red-X thought. "Remember who has the upper hand. Now, I want information weekly about the Lazarus Pits or Raven disappears, and I am pretty sure that Trigon can no longer produce children seeing he is dead." Red-X pulled out the knife from Brother Blood's hand as blood oozed to the table.

_That will leave a stain_, Red-X thought. "I don't care if I have to kill the girl to keep you in line." He waved the knife in front of him.

Brother Blood grabbed his hand, wrapping part of his robe around his injury. He bit his tongue realizing his mistake. This young man was more dangerous than he first thought. He saw the determination, the blood lust in his eyes. He didn't think a petty thief would be so vicious.

Brother Blood huffed "You are insane."

Red-X shrugged grabbing the handkerchief from his belt. He wiped the blood from the blade carefully.

"Maybe." He looked at Brother Blood. "I am happy to hear we are in agreement. I will return in one week's time"

Brother Blood looked at his hand grimacing at the pain.

Red-X gave a sloppy salute. "See ya, Blood." Red-X walked away only to turn around a couple a feet away from the door. He snapped his fingers in thought. "Oh, you should get your hand check before the poison eats away your trigger hand."Red-X made a fake gun and pointed it at Blood. "It would be tragic to not be able to pull the trigger on that gun anymore. Looks like a beaut." Red-X tilted his head. "Do me a favor and take care, Blood."

Blood screamed in frustration, instantly regretting the deal he made.

* * *

**Author Note:** Hope you like the story so far. This is kind of a clue what Jason is specifically looking for and his plan for Raven. It isn't the best example work, but meh. It will do. Thanks everyone for your critiques!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note:** Enjoy!

* * *

Raven touched the soft leather binding of her book. It felt exquisite, the soft texture of beaten leather caressing the tips of her fingers. The book was old, she guessed from the mere wear at the binding. The front cover felt slightly tougher, probably from not being bent and pulled. Her fingers traced the letters embedded in the front, every roll and swirl. She hadn't had the faintest clue of what it said, the patterns seemed foreign. All she can make out was a distinct L and P. She opened up the book smelling the old musk of an ancient book, and stared down.

She knew that it was useless, she couldn't read the words. Her condition had robbed her from that liberty. However, she couldn't help but wish she could will her eyesight back. Yet, her powers didn't work that way. Her healing was based on her empathy; she only willed the pain away to allow the body to regenerate. She couldn't regenerate the cells of her brain or the nerves of her eyes.

Raven sighed, the smell of old paper and ink wedging deep within her, she could almost taste the words. It faintly tasted of nature and mystery, which made her wonder if the book, was new to her collection. She touched the pages, trying to see if she could scan the words, and bring up a memory of the books contents.

"We can always teach you brail." A male voice suggested.

Raven head turned towards the direction of the voice.

"What time is it?" She snapped the book close.

"Time for breakfast. What would you like for breakfast, Ms. Raven?" Mr. Tim inquired as he walked in.

Raven can hear his light footsteps.

"Not hungry." She retorted and searched in front of her.

Raven reached for the bookcase, her fingers tracing the binding of the books. Her fingers dashed against the edges, carefully looking for a gap.

"Allow me." Mr. Tim said.

Raven tried not to gasp when she felt his chest on her back. It felt warm, strong and somehow familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. Mr. Tim nonchalantly grabbed the book from her hands. She heard the book slide back into place and she frowned. She didn't need the unnecessary contact or the pity. She already had enough pity to go around. Raven pushed against the bookcase and Mr. Tim staggered back.

"Whoa, just trying to help, Ms. Raven" Mr. Tim said after regaining his footing.

"I could have done that myself." Raven said tugging her hair behind her ear.

There was a pause before she heard him again.

"Of course." Mr. Tim agreed. "Are you sure you don't want breakfast? I can-"

"I said: I don't want breakfast." Raven retorted back and stepped forward carefully.

"Are you okay, Ms. Raven?" Mr. Tim said, his hands came down on her shoulder.

Raven could feel her anger bubble to the surface. There was a weird edge of darkness like her blood was pulling her by each fiber of her muscles. She chanted her mantra feeling it slowly cool, but just below heating point.

"Yes I, just-" Raven sighed and pushed him away. Raven stepped carefully until her leg bumped to her bed. She turned around and sat down on her comfy mattress. She sighed, her pale violet eyes staring at the general direction of Mr. Tim. Mr. Tim saw the strong interior, the resolve but somehow it seemed _wounded_. "I feel like I'm going insane."

Mr. Tim chuckled. "Why do you say that?"

Raven blinked, her eyes down casted on to the floor. There were a _billion_ ways to answer that question. There was a temptation to hide, bury the answer in some cave, right below a waterfall with a hundred percent mortality rate. But Mr. Tim always was able to get to her. Why did she always feel the urge to open up to him? She's only known him for three months and she already started discussing her _feeling; _something that were dangerous within themselves.

"I'm stuck here twenty four hours a day, while my team struggles without me. My team needs me, people need me." Raven crossed her arms against her chest not looking up. "I'm stir crazy." Raven paused waiting for a reply back, when she heard none she frowned. She carefully rubbed her forehead in thought."I can't even tell what time it is. Without y-"Raven stopped; she didn't want to see depended on him. "I don't even remember my teammate's faces. I know Beast Boy is green, Starfire has orange skin and red hair, Cyborg has a red mechanical eye, and Robin has-"

Raven paused, trying to pull up a memory that made Robin distinct. She remembered his mask and his spiky hair. However, both of those things were not stagnate. He could have cut his hair, even grown it out longer. Robin could have a full beard as far as she knew. She almost laughed at the doubt, she was sure Robin couldn't even grow an inch of stubble.

"I don't even remember clearly what Robin looks like." Raven laughed her voice void of humor and mirth.

Raven spoke every word more emotionless than the next. "Heck, I don't even remember how this building looks like or my room." Raven gestured in front of her. "All I know is that I live in a giant T."

She sighed holding her head in her hands. Here she was again, pitying herself. Didn't she learn anything from her fight with her father? She had more power, will, and resolution than anyone, at least that is what Robin had told her. But Robin sold her out to the dogs; more like to a backwards speaking trashy looking magician. Raven could feel her furry build. Yet, she couldn't blame him entirely. If there was something magically wrong or something that could be fixed with magic, Zatanna would be the person to find it.

Raven hated that fact more than anything.

_I can hear Starfire's sobs now, I hope Boy Blunder gets that royal blue coffin I asked for_, Raven bitterly thought.

She turned her head up and noticed she had not heard Mr. Tim. After her entire rant he hadn't said a word. He didn't put his two cents in, or even speak after she had finished. She panicked, which was followed by the sound of her books flying off the bookshelf.

"Mr. Tim?" Raven called out.

She heard no answer.

"Mister-" Raven stopped when she felt something wrap around her shoulders. The material was heavy and had a soft texture she assumed was faux fur. She touched her shoulder, feeling the distinct buttons. A coat?

"What are you-"Raven was stopped when she felt Mr. Tim grab her arm and pull her off the bed in one quick motion.

Mr. Tim held her wrist and dragged her along. She felt them walk out of the room as her door closed behind them. The space became confined, feeling the walls close in. They moved around the halls and she looked down hearing their footsteps echo across the tower. Mr. Tim stopped, and then she heard a beep. Mr. Tim then carefully guided her into a room.

"Where are we going?" Raven acquired but she got no response.

She felt a slight lift, and figured they were on the elevator going down.

Moments later Mr. Tim firmly grabbed her wrist and led her again. Raven grimaced, feeling like a dog on a leash. She had no idea where she was, as she was guided by his grip. Even though it was loosely wrapped around her delicate wrist, somehow it held sense of respect and firmness that stopped her from breaking away. After a few seconds of fast walking, they stopped and Raven felt a cold breeze roll in. Raven turned towards Mr. Tim, clinging on to her coat.

"What is this-" Raven was interrupted when she felt something cold and wet fall on her face. She blinked and touched the object feeling the moisture between her fingers. She felt the cold wisp though her legs. More cold water seemed to hit her and Raven carefully moved forward. There was a distinct crunch.

It was snow.

She still remembered how snow felt.

"It's snowing…" Raven marveled. She turned to where she thought Mr. Tim was. "I haven't felt snow in like forev-"

Raven staggered back when something cold, ridiculously wet, and slightly solid hit her face. She wiped the remainder of the snow and frowned. A laugh full of merriment followed.

"The look on your face…." Mr. Tim laughed heartily. She never heard him laugh that way. "I'm sorry, Ms. Raven, it is just that-,Omph!" Mr. Tim was interrupted when a very fast black snowball hit him. It felt less like a snowball and more like a brick. He hunched over the wind knocked out of him.

Mr. Tim staggered back and looked at Raven. She was hovering slightly above the snow her jacket flapping against the wind. Seven dark magic encased snowballs circled around her. Mr. Tim grimaced.

It all spelled: _you're dead._

"Funny, eh?" Raven said.

Mr. Tim gulped and ran around the field. Raven heard every single footstep as it crunched on fresh snow. Raven directed her powers around her, willing the pack of snow into a snowball. Snowballs were thrown each careful rustle that pin pointing Mr. Tim's place. She heard the splashes of contact, followed by more footsteps. She increased her speed bombarding him with a flurry of snowballs that looked like _hail_, and less like a friendly snowball fight. She felt a satisfied feeling when Mr. Tim groaned and a loud crunch followed.

Raven flew down and juggled snowballs with her black magic. "Had enough?"

Mr. Tim groaned. "Maybe this wasn't the best idea…."

Raven gave a slight smirk that quickly disappeared. She heard Mr. Tim get up and the sound of snow crunching against his footsteps as he moved closer.

"At least you had fun." Mr. Tim said placing his hand on her shoulder. "Didn't know you can hit a fast ball."

Raven shrugged off his hand, her voice monotone. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

Mr. Tim laughed "Of course…"

Raven felt Mr. Tim's cold fingers touch her cheek. Raven bit her inner cheek trying to stop the long line of insults. She felt his thumb wipe her face, before the hand was retracted back. Somehow, it made her whole body feel warm.

"Umm, you had some water…" Mr. Tim sheepishly said. "Maybe we should head back."

Raven heard Mr. Tim's footsteps turn around. She grabbed his arm and she felt his body slightly turn to her.

"Thank you." Raven said. "I feel like…there is still a world out there."

He had brought her outside, something she hadn't done in what had seemed like months. The season had changed which brought mixed feelings. She was happy that there was still a way to tell time had passed, yet, it was terrifying. How much time _had _passed? Have her friends changed as well?

But somehow all those negative thoughts didn't matter. The feeling of snow under her shoes was nostalgic. Even though she couldn't see her surroundings, she had a vivid image of the Tower covered in a blanket white. Mr. Tim had brought her that small token of imagery, when she felt everything was a black canvas.

There was a pause and Raven let go of his arm. Was it not proper to thank him?

After a moment of silence she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You're shivering, let's go." Mr. Tim said as he wrapped the coat snugly around her shoulder.

Somehow, the small gesture made her feel safe.

* * *

**Author Note:** There seems to be some questions around why Jason can't be detected by Raven and why he want to go ahead and give Raven to Brother Blood. The whole thing is sucidal. There are reasons. If you want to make guesses on what the hell is Red-X thinking, you can put it in the review or send me a pm.

Here ya go. Hope you enjoy your weekend !


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Note:** Sorry for the delay! I have a bunch of things in my plate. I sort of started writing in bulk so the next few updates should be set, unless I don't like it. This chapter took me 5 tries. I still dislike how it turned out. My original version was better and somehow it got lost. Trust me I was very upset. Oh well, it is what it is. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Teen Titans. All property goes to DC comics. Those marvelous bastards.

* * *

Raven was afraid of the dark.

It was a very unfortunate coincidence, being a spawn of darkness, always transporting in its shadows and now _living_ in it. Before the accident, she tried very hard to not show fear towards the element she was born from. What kept her going, kept her sanity intact, was the possibility of a new day, a new light. Now that her father was gone, light was always possible. There was no appending doom to pull down the world to a plunging pit. But now, with the darkness, cold and steely, every present, always staring back, it was hard to be reminded of the good.

Trigon wasn't dead. Not in normal terms. He was an incorporeal being, inter-dimensional. He couldn't be killed, because he never physically existed in the first place. It was like killing a ghost. Yet to her he was a more like a shadow, tangled up in her life, her world, her bloodstream. Now with the darkness ever present she can feel the uncanny pull of her father, a faint taunt of how she could _never_ really get rid of him.

So she should be hoping on the empathy bandwagon no? A chance to see light, to be reminded there was good in this world. But no, the very thought was dangerous. One wrong emotion, and with a flick of her finger she could destroy the entire tower. It was selfish to bring back her own eyesight in the expense of creating danger for the people she wanted to protect.

That's why she reluctantly stood in the gymnasium, hearing the slight hum of machinery. It was _practice_ to get her eyesight back. She scoffed at the thought.

"I have been speaking to Zatanna, and we decided to figure out what triggers your eyesight." Robin said his voice rumbling in the walls.

"Of course Zatanna" Raven said her dripping with disdain.

Robin ignored her. "We want to know if there a way to refine the skill. Use it to your advantage."

Raven shrugged, turning her head to his general direction. "It may not be the best Robin. My empathy-"

"I understand the basis of your powers Rae. The more you feel the more power you release." Robin said matter of factt. "Yet you have amazing control, if we can make this work you can gain your independence back."

Raven blinked thinking about his words. Losing her independence, having to rely on people didn't sit well with her. Yet somehow Mr. Tim made her feel like herself. The little tricks, the occasional outings, made her feel there still hope to be independent, to be _normal_.

"I will." Raven sighed. "Mr. Tim says it will take time…I will learn to live with this Robin."

Robin winced at the words. Somehow the thought didn't sit well with him.

"You could be back on the field, with us." Robin said and she could sense a slight ping of hurt. Somehow it made her want to try for him.

"Fine." Raven shrugged.

She heard Robin footsteps walk further away from her.

"We need to check if your empathy is responding to immediate danger."

"Danger?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

Immediate danger, what did that mean? He wasn't going to hit her with a-

Raven hunched over grabbing her face. There was a stinging sensation that came with being whacked with leather. She can feel the slight groves of whatever hit her indented in her face and it _infuriated_ her. The Boy Blunder was lucky. If she had her eyesight, he would have been thrown in another dimension.

"You okay?" She could hear his concern in his voice.

"Robin…" Raven said dangerously.

"I thought it would work." He heard a growl escape her throat. "Well it didn't work."

"No shit Sherlock." Raven frowned still feeling the sting of the hit.

"You said you felt Tim's panic? Maybe you need to tap into someone's emotions"

"I think tapping into another civilian-"

Robin interrupted her. "No tap into mine"

Raven blinked trying to register what he had said. Out of all her team members, she was afraid of Robin's emotions the most. They were complex and heavily guarded for a reason. Yet that fact wasn't the only thing that stopped her. There were reasons she didn't quite explain to herself. Maybe because there would confirm things she wasn't ready to admit. Maybe it was scarier that it would confirm _nothing_.

"Robin-" She warned

"Come on Raven" Robin pleaded.

Raven clenched her fist. The tone of his voice was something she wasn't use to. Pleading was not part of the Boy Wonder's dictionary, nor was it in his voice vibrations. Somehow the sound was soul crushing with every rise and run of his voice.

"You know I'm the best candidate" Robin spoke

Raven swallowed, knowing he was right. How she hated how right Robin was. Their bond created between them due to mutual understanding and other reason she didn't quite understand was the best focus point for her empathy. It was a gateway in and a gateway out. Raven sighed, knowing she had to face another one of her fears.

"Fine, if you want anything you need to hide, I suggest to put them in locked gates." Raven sighed pulling her hood back up.

Raven let out of breath as she cracked the door to her empathy open.

Their bond hummed alive in response, vibrating in a new frequency she didn't know existed. There was something sort of harmonic about its vibrations. It hummed low, soft and soothing. The very tune seem to hypnotize her powers, its hand outstretching to their link. Its greedy hands wrapped around the line, tugging and pulling at their bond trying to find the secrets that lay within.

She could see his emotions at the other end, so repressed and _deep_ within him she wondered when the last time he showed his true emotions. They were strung together like a colorful rubber band ball, so coagulated that it was hard to see anything singular. She knew it must have been something _painful_ that made his emotions form this way.

Raven held her breath trying to pull back, but found she _couldn't. _There were emotions she didn't want to resurface but her empathy seems to rush forward. Raven cursed at herself. The power was so underused, placed deep within her other powers that she was unsure how she could pull away. So when she tugged-

Her empathy only pulled harder.

There she stared, the very abyss of Robin's emotions. Raven could see the ends and bits, colors swarming within each other. Yet few were singular or easily identifiable within the mass. Pride and Anger were emotions strong enough and simple. However both emotions were dangerous, able to blow the house down if she tapped into them. Somehow under all the emotions- pain, fear, rage- Raven felt her empathy touch something singular. It was faint, smelled of roses and rain which seemed akin to underdeveloped emotions. Before she could decipher the feeling, her empathy rushed forward curling and pushing the emotion within itself.

Raven staggered back feeling the rush of emotion. She blinked, an image slowly forming in a haze of lavender. It was sort of odd, experiencing one of her senses again. What she no longer remembered of the basement gym now rushed forward in vivid detail. Yet what she didn't suspect was remembering Robin.

As soon as she glanced at him, she instantly knew it was him. His hair had grown, no longer in the cactus formation. They seem to be combed back neat and proper. He still wore the same uniform and the same bottomless mask she remember. _It was as if her eyesight never left her._

Raven stared at Robin as he hunched forward releasing a heavy breath. He seemed closer from where she sensed him. Raven watched as his body slowly shook with each ragged breath. Robin raised his head and his stare locking with hers with a look that was…_different_.

Robin moved forward, his eyes never leaving her own. She wanted to yell at him, feeling something dangerous about his stare. She was like a cornered mouse, the cat quietly stalking to her with no means of escape. Every muscle in her body betrayed her, something dark glancing over her holding her still.

In seconds Raven felt his body fleshed to her own radiating in warmth. She felt every hard line, well-toned line of his body and it felt _dangerous_. Raven looked at his eyes, only to close them in hopes to be thrown back to the black abyss. His stare, strong, passionate, _so very hot_ she couldn't look back. She shuddered against him, feeling emotions too raw.

Robin leaned one shaky hand reaching for the nape of her neck. The touch was something meant to be tender and gentle, but what was behind them, boiling in his skin _scalded_ her. She knew his eyes were fixated on her, feeling his fingers run through the rivers of violet that was her hair. Raven felt something build below her stomach, hot and heavy. She tried pushing the emotion back in its box, but found out she couldn't. Whatever emotion her empathy picked up, it had full control.

Raven opened her eyes, only to see Robin's mask stare back at her. He stood there carefully watching her as his fingers caressed her cheek leaving electricity at its wake. At the moment she wondered what was he was thinking. Every motion, ever shake, every unguarded stare felt dangerous and Raven felt the all too familiar sense of fear. Raven slightly opened her mouth as Robin drew nearer. She wished he wasn't so close, so reachable, igniting her senses.

He leaned in and Raven could see his lips slightly tremble. They were a hair width apart from her own and she can smell something heady, rich and _dark_. It was like something…something that wanted to claim her, and make her melt under its touch. She knew if she willed herself forward, she would be rightfully his.

"Raven..." Robin whispered, the lips slightly brushing against her own.

It was needy, and pleading.

But not in ways she feared.

Raven eyes glowed an eerie white.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven said, magic bursting out, pushing them both apart.

Raven staggered back, finally in control of her own body. She looked at Robin who let out of breath, his body shaking with the release. His body slumped in exhaustion and Raven figured something had a hold of him. He was fighting it too.

Robin glanced at her and let out of cough. He pressed his arm against his mouth, rubbing the skin firmly against his lips. Somehow the motion hurt her.

"Are you okay?" Were the first words out of Boy Wonder's mouth.

Raven nodded, pulling her hood over her head.

Robin looked at her, his lips still pressed to his arm. "Can you see?"

Raven shook her head. "Yes…but it slowly fading."

Robin nodded, dropping his arm from his lips. He rubbed his neck nervously as the picture flickered black. "Right."

Raven blinked adjusting between the lavender and pitch black world. It was odd, feeling the slight fear of returning to her black canvas.

"Good to know what triggers it." Robin said feeling the slight tones of nervousness.

"I'll call Cyborg to get you back upstairs." Robin said, the world once again dark.

Raven turned her away from him. It was the end of the conversation as expected. The moment was something raw, putting too many questions between them. Yet it would be left unanswered, both fearing what answers would roll in. She couldn't help but feel it was always like this between them.

Raven moved her head staring into the black abyss over her shoulder. Somehow she wished she could will her eyesight back. Not in the lavender hues or the metallic greens. She wanted to see the colored walls of the gym and the distinctive traffic light color uniform. She wished instead of the lavender lines of his mask, that she could see the color of his eyes. He was so close, too reachable at that moment that she could see the very color she only imagined before.

Yet, she knew it was impossible. That moment was gone. It would be set ablaze, forgotten cinders between them. It was always like this. They were never mentioning it again; never speak of _what exactly_ was between them. Raven turned her head.

It had to be this way.

"I can find my way." Raven said, promptly walking away.

* * *

**Author Note:** Hope you like it guys! RobRae shippers I haven't forgotten about you not in a long shot!

**Guest1**: Well that was something more to piss her off. If something teased you with their identity and then kissed you full knowing you can never know who he was, you be pretty livid. Red-X just really loves pissing people off.  
**Guest2:** Yeah, Jason is a bit of a...well his my little trash king. Reminder in this story he is technically insane. There are reasons why he is doing all this. What are the reasons? You will have to find out. I hope you aren't too angry to keep reading!  
**KingDZ:** Thank you! I am trying to have a slow progression here! I striving for realism, I'm happy people think so!  
**Xaphrin:** Thank you! Honestly happy to see you review and think the story is cute! I'm trying to create some Red-X and Raven shippers out there.  
**Random Fan**: Ahh, I am so happy to convert people to Red-X and Raven shipping! You are second one so far, yes this is turning to be a good start.  
**Heartless demon wolf:** Oh no! I hope it wasn't anything extremely important! Yet the very thought makes me so happy! I am happy you like it so far. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Note:** So sorry for the late update! I am having two projects to worry about and been busy studying for stuff. Hope you enjoy this little chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. All property of DC comics.

* * *

It was weird just how normal his life had become. There were no marks for antiques or information he had to obtain. All marks halted for this. Cleaning her dishes, making her tea, folding her clothes and it didn't feel wrong. It felt oddly…right.

Jason wiped the water off the pale blue tea cup. He couldn't help but glance at Raven as she sat on the couch, her earbuds firmly in her ear. There was something off putting about her stare; sort of distant and melancholy, her eyes void of all emotion. He firmly grasped the cup, feeling that the notion to care rise up from his belly.

He didn't want to care. The more detached the easier it was in the end.

Yet, he still opened his mouth. "Are you okay, Ms. Raven?"

Raven pulled her headphones off, snapping her head towards Mr. Tim's voice. "What was that, Mr. Tim?"

"Are you okay, Ms. Raven? You seem…distant" Jason said, making sure it was sweet like any pure boy.

Raven shrugged, her eyes again distant. There was something about her body language, stiff and defeated. That made him feel that she wanted to do more than shrug. She had something buried in her chest, live ammunition of emotion that she locked away in a safe. Jason couldn't help but think her and Batman would get along.

"You can tell me, you know." Jason said, almost not recognizing his own voice.

It was odd just how caring and nurturing it seemed. How long had he been playing Mr. Tim?

Raven rose from the couch, her hand bracing against the arm rest. She turned to the sound of his voice and stared, just stared. There was not a single frown, or quirk of an eyebrow that signaled any words or retort coming his way. He knew he shouldn't care, but the normal sarcastic and witty bird he always took care of looked like a hallow shell.

Jason sighed moving towards Raven grabbing her shoulder firmly. Raven reacted by lifting her head to look at him. He knew she could no longer see, but something changed in her eyes when she looked at him. It was something warm and comforting about her stare, as though he was swooping down and saving her. Saving her from whatever plagued her. Whatever lurked around the corner.

He hated it.

"Be honest, Ms. Raven; is there something wrong?" Jason said remembering to control whatever was boiling in the pit of his stomach and pull the stupid Mr. Tim act.

Raven blinked, turning her head away from him and he didn't like that. He didn't know what inundated him, but he reached for her chin and gently turned her head towards him again. He lifted her chin, their eyes again connecting. There was something childish in him that wanted her eyes always focused on him; even if she had to find him in the dark.

"Ms. Raven?" He spoke slowly; soft but pestering.

"I…" Raven opened her mouth and firmly shut it. She shook his hand off taking a step back from him. "It's silly. I'm still-"

"Hung up on not seeing?" Jason tried not to externally groan. "You will eventually get your-"

"I know...but there are things I feel like I am missing." Raven crossed her arms around her chest. "Saving citizens and watching my friends. They seem to be growing up right in front of me, but I'm too blind to see…"

"It's only been a couple of months. How much can change?" Jason assured her.

Raven stayed quiet turning her head away again.

Jason frowned feeling that she wanted to say more than she was letting on. It came again, the deep twisted feeling to care about another human being. He wanted to words to easily flow out of her mouth, confide to him her secrets. He wanted to grab her and shake her until she told him what was wrong with her. Yet, that wasn't Mr. Tim; it wasn't even him. It was the insanity lacing and twisting his judgment. Jason let out a heavy breathe.

"You miss crime fighting?" Jason asked finding it the only thing he could do anything about.

Raven nodded.

"What about it?" he asked. "Saving citizens? People shouting your name? People sending you fan mail?"

Raven let out a laugh and it sounded cruel, even to his ears.

"I never got fan mail or people shouting my name. Did you forget who I am? I am the _creepy Titan_." She shrugged. "I bet no one even notices I am gone…" Raven sighed casually chewing on her lip. "It's using my powers that normally should be for evil, for something good; something rewarding. I guess it's hard to understand." She concluded, rubbing her forehead.

Oh, Jason understood it all too well. Always trying to make a difference hoping each and every time that that night would be the last time he had to do this. The last time he had to risk his life to fight crime, because there would be no crime. But, they always escaped or got away scot-free no matter how much they murdered, stole, or r-

Jason clenched his fist fighting the anger bubbling in his veins. Those days didn't concern him. That was the old Jason, the same Jason that was beaten with a crowbar for just being a Robin.

Jason sighed, grabbing Raven's shoulder again.

"Would using your powers help you?" Jason asked

Raven pressed her lips together blinking thoughtfully. "I can't use my empathy, telekinesis, or levita-"

Jason snapped his fingers in thought. "Maybe if you had a co-pilot"

Raven frowned utter confusing gracing her face. " What?"

Jason laughed. "You fly and I'll guide to where to go." Jason smiled something close to joy bubbling in his stomach.

Raven stepped back unsure about the whole idea. "I don't know…I mean…How?"

Jason carefully thought, mischief glowing in his eyes. "You think you can hold on to me?"

"What...? Maybe, but…" Raven stuttered and she never stuttered. The whole idea sounded insane.

Jason grabbed his coat and threw one at Raven. He grabbed her hand pulling her into the elevator. The whole ride down Raven was quiet, fidgeting with her cloak unsure about the idea. Once they reached the bottom floor he pulled her outside, snow falling; his hands firmly holding hers.

"Okay, I'll tell you where to go and if there are any obstacles." Jason said, his voice cheerier than usual.

"I don' think-"

"That is the problem, Ms. Raven; you think too much." Jason pulled her close wrapping his arms around her waist. He noticed the slight blush across her face. "Just do it. Fly until your hearts content, until you realize you still have all that power in your fingertips."

Raven pressed her lips together, contemplating his words. Her arms that were beside her wrapped around his waist slightly trembling. It wasn't because of the cold, he thought. It was the very fear of flying once again.

"Come on, Ms. Raven…Do your name sake." Jason swallowed, the words heavy on his tongue. "Fly little bird."

Raven stared up at him, and it was that look again, as though he was doing something marvelous and sweet, as though he was her world. He wanted to put his hand over her eyes. He couldn't see it: the admiration, the look of hope. There was just too many feelings rising on his chest. He wasn't a superhero, especially not hers.

Raven glanced up, her grip tightening around him. "Hold on."

Jason held on to her, and he felt himself slowly lifted. They were a few inches off the ground his feet slightly gracing against the meter of snow. He looked at Raven her face emotionless as her arms trembled around him.

"You can go higher." Jason consoled, resting his chin on her head. "We are only a couple of feet from the ground…Come on, fly"

Raven nodded, her face casted to the ground. There was a weird tingling sensation, as they climbed higher feeling the slight pressure of the air above them. Jason looked down seeing the world became smaller and smaller. They stood in silence as she levitated them above the tower and for a moment Jason saw how delicate everything seemed. The city horizon, even the rock that the giant T stood seemed fragile. As though with a flick of his finger it will come tumbling down into a pile of rubble and glass. It almost seemed as though it needed to be protected.

He wondered if this is what Superman and Wonder Woman felt flying above them all.

"Come on, Ms. Raven." Jason coaxed. "Fly."

Raven nodded. Jason turned around, Raven's grip firmly on him. She twirled them around, belly down to the ground, assuming flying position. He slightly dangled from her grip. If she even lost control, even sneezed at the matter she'd surely drop him.

Yet, somehow all of that didn't matter.

"Go ahead, forward." He guided.

Raven pushed forward, rushing through the skyline. It was slow, Jason admitted as though a bird was just beating its wings. Yet, he felt the spark of confidence, her hands firmly around him.

"Faster…" Jason coaxed.

Raven nodded, picking up speed. Jason stared down, the Tower passing by.

"Faster… come on, I seen butterflies fly faster. " He nudged her.

There was slight discomfort in her face. There was a moment where she stood still until-

Jason covered his face feeling the intense gust of wind. He looked through his fingers seeing the skyline of Jump City coming closer by the second. It was beautiful, the metropolis looking innocent and pure with glass skyscrapers and no noise. Jason blinked turning his attention to his left at the distant sun set. There was blues, blacks, white and golds gracing the sky. He never knew such colors existed.

"Up, Little Bird." Jason ordered looking up at Raven. There was a relaxed smile on her lips.

Raven changed direction straight through the clouds. Jason braced himself. They zoomed in and Jason never seen anything like that before. It was fluffy, and felt almost intangible; like swimming through white cotton candy, feather light. He reached over to touch the fluffy cotton only for it to turn to water in his grip. He laughed feeling the droplets collect on his forehead.

Raven levitated above the clouds, her smile widening. Even if she had not seen the experience she could feel Jason chuckles from her fingers and the patter on water on her skin. It had been a long time since she felt cloud water. Raven shook her head, hearing the hard snap of wet hair through the air.

"Hey, don't rain on me." Jason smiled looking at Raven smirk in return. "How did it feel?"

"It feels…." Raven pressed her lips together. "Good. It felt really good."

"I'm happy-" He started to say.

"No, you haven't seen anything yet…." Raven warned her words lined with cockiness.

A second later he saw black magic wrapped around him. It levitated him next to Raven, belly down to the cloud below. Raven reached through the black magic, her hands searching for him. He didn't know what rose from his stomach burning hot, as her hand reached through the darkness open palm for him to receive. He looked at her hand for a moment, and he felt his mouth go dry. There was a moment of contemplation: if he deserved to hold her hand, if his hand would pass right through hers; too tainted from all these years.

He grabbed her hand, fire igniting in his chest. His fingers intertwined with hers, the very hand so warm and soft.

"Hold on…" Raven warned.

He felt the pull as she guided him along. They flew faster and faster above the winter clouds. Jason looked down, the fluffy cloud obscuring the view on Jump City down below. This was a whole new world, unlike the one below. It was white and bright; Jason wondered if this is how heaven was like. Jason reached over darkness, still encasing his hand as it skimmed across the clouds.

He wondered if he ever reached heaven when he died. The experience probably erased from his memory, once the events pulled him back to earth. For a moment, this very second, heaven seemed so reachable and tangible. Even for a guy like him.

_Even for a guy like him._

Jason clutched his hand pulling away from the cloud. Heaven was no place for a guy like him.

Raven grabbed his hand tighter flipping back.

He looked up, the sky so much clearer from the murky gray view down below. He looked at Raven, her face serene. Even if she couldn't see, he wondered if she just knew. Knew just how beautiful this whole experience was.

Raven pulled him close, black magic still encasing him. Raven's arms tighten around his waist, the sound of rippling fabric in his ear. She flipped them over, head first towards the clouds below. Jason stared below as they rushed to the cloudy space and back to the earth below.

He saw the tower come closer and closer, their speed increasing. He looked at Raven, her face emotionless.

"Maybe we should slow down. We getting a little too close to the tower." Jason warned.

He felt Raven squeeze. "Nonsense. What direction is the Tower?"

"A little to the right." Jason sighed feeling relief burst out of his chest.

It only lasted for a second as Raven turned to the right, heading straight to the glass top floor of Titan Tower. They continued to pick up speed.

"Ms. Raven, pull up." He instructed.

Raven didn't respond as it got closer and closer.

"Ms. Raven, I advise you to pull up." Jason yelled as the wind was breaking in his ears.

Raven sped up.

"Ms. Raven, pull up now!" Jason covered his face, knowing they were inches away from the Tower windows.

_I'm far too handsome for my face to go first,_ Jason thought.

There was a slight popping sound and Jason wondered if it was the sound of his head crashing through the glass. Raven unwrapped her hands around him, grabbing his hand in the process. Jason opened his eyes, standing in front of Titan Tower windows. He could see his reflection, his hair sticking to his forehead, his clothes oddly dry and he almost believe it wasn't him. There wasn't the usual frown line while his tired sunken eyes were covered by smug smirk. He looked happy and it had been a long time since he had seen that Jason. From the corner of his eyes he could see Raven, her face smug, her cloak flapping behind her. Somehow she looked like an angel, the very cloak looking like two dark wings.

Raven levitated them slightly up, there feet inches from the roof.

"One foot forward and a little down." Jason instructed.

Raven nodded, placing them gently on the rooftop as her hand was still wrapped around his.

He shook the excess water from his person and looked at the sun set across the ocean. He had no idea why this made him giddy inside. He had jumped across rooftops and swung from building to building; yet, he never flew before. The experience was novel. It oddly made him feel free, not tied down to all his earthly desires. Yet, feeling the solid ground on his feet again made him know that no matter how far he flew, eventually he had to come back down.

Jason frowned,_ not when I get what I want._

He looked at Raven as she wiped the raindrops from her person. Jason tighten his grip on her hand. He knew what he had to do, all his plans that revolved around her. The very sacrifice she had to make for his happiness. Yet, something inside him was slowly not able to swallow the idea. Jason looked at the edge of the roof.

He pulled her towards the edge. Raven pulled back, her face contorted in fear.

"Trust me, Little Bird…" He whispered.

This was just something he had to do.

Raven hesitated loosening her grip on his hand. He saw the moment of her trust wavering and he couldn't blame her. Jason grimaced at his own words. He wouldn't trust himself, why would she trust him? Yet somehow, her fear subsided as her hand firmly gripped his. Jason nodded pulling her closer to the edge.

Jason looked down from the ledge, wrapping his fingers around hers. He put one foot over the edge, staring back at Raven. All he needed was another foot, yet there she was staring back at him.

Raven, so pure, unknowing, and blinding following him.

Yet, it was the blind leading the blind; he assumed.

Jason sighed.

"Sit." He wrapped one around her waist, the other firmly holding her hand.

He guided her to the ledge properly sitting her on the edge of Titan Tower. He sat next to her, his right hand wrapped around hers, his left hand on her waist. He stared into the sunset silently, snow slowly cascading down.

They stood in silence as he watched the sun fall down to the ocean. There was an array of blues and whites as the sun went to its watery grave. He could see the darkness slowly creep behind like it always did once light left its post. He heard Raven sigh and do something unexpected.

Raven pulled a little closer to him, her hand relaxing in his palm. She rested her head on his shoulder, her pale eyes staring off to the distance. Jason looked down at her, the snow falling in the valley of purple. Her face relaxed. There was no hiding of emotions, no suppression of her powers. It was Raven. Smart, witty Raven, completely bare. Jason swallowed, not sure how to handle that.

Raven moved her head slightly as her pale eyes stared back at him. She must have felt his stare, her attention soft and completely focused on him.

Jason talked, not sure how to deal with her stare. "Did you enjoyed yourself?"

There was a faint smile, and it looked secretly for him. "Yes…"

Jason nodded, staring at her eyes. He watched as snow cascaded to her face. He reached pressing his thumb on the snow, watching it smear into water. She was soft, the same revelation he had when he first touched her. He could see an angel behind those eyes completely aware of all his sins. But she forgave him, she forgave everything that he had done.

The fact made his stomach stir. There was a small burst of happiness popping in his chest. Right now, with her eyes solely on him and her cheeks blushing red from the cold, he wanted to kiss her. Hard and fast, she wouldn't know it was coming.

He leaned in licking his lips.

Raven unaware of the closing distance sighed, words escaping her red lips. "Thank you, Tim."

Jason stopped.

_Tim._

That wasn't his name. It wasn't even close to his name. The glossy stare, the plush lips begging to be kissed wasn't for him. The whole experience of flight, watching her smile and truly enjoy herself wasn't for him. It was for Tim. The darn smile was for Tim.

The darn kid even stole everything from under his nose without him realizing.

Jason leaned back, feeling something sour in his stomach. His chest burned and somehow he felt like he was going to throw up. The bile rose up his throat, his eyes slightly blurry. He looked at Raven again, wanting nothing more to push her off the very ledge, despite her levitation. He wanted to see her tumble down to the white snow below her face contorted in fear, confusing and betrayal.

He pulled his hands away, shaking the anger away. He missed the contact, but he had to remove his hand from hers, before he did something he would regret later.

"No problem, Ms. Raven" He said through closed teeth. "We should…go back."

Raven nodded scooting off the ledge and standing back up. Jason got up looking back down at the ground below.

_Not yet, Jason. Not yet._

* * *

**Author Note:** Jason is still struggling with his insanity and he will further unravel as the story goes on. It sort of funny how it worked out. Robin seems to be breaking her resolve, while Jason puts them back up even when he should be tearing them down. We will see what happens with the three later =P

**RavenandtheFire:** Thank you! I am always happy to here from people!

**Guest:** I'm sorry for the internal war! I am not trying to sound sick or anything but, I am sort of happy that people can't decide. That means I am doing something right! Well, one of the boys...well

**DrkSpphrGT:** Yeah I was really upset about the copy but things happen. Lmao who wins this round now? =P

**iris2312:** I'm happy you like my writing style, don't make me blush! .

**TheSarcasticAuthor:** Omg you read my blog? Thank you! Yeah I will update drown sometime this week! Sorry it has been slow. At least someone thinks I'm funny, let me screenshot that and give it to my boyfriend.

**peenislover;** Okay I hope I didn't offend you but your username confused me. I thought it was a play on words and body parts...then I realized it was a ship! Wow I need some ship dictionary out there. I'm happy you think I written them in character so far! Raven gained some confidence here and I think she will continue to develop more as a character. Thanks for the compliment!

**Guest2:** Yeah I know alot of people love Robrae, I hope this chapter isn't too much of a downer for you since it is another ship! I hope you still enjoy the story!


	14. Chapter 14

**Author Note:** I am so sorry that I am a human trash can. I am sooo sorry this took so long. I just graduated college and moved into another state. I have three chapters set and ready though. So I will update again this weekend. Please forgive me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans. Even though I wish in the New 52 Jason Todd and Raven know each other, sigh. That's what fanfiction is for right?

* * *

Red-X looked at the crappy worn down storehouse in the bad side of town. It was always the bad side of town, because here is where no one cared. Their lives were too run down. If someone paid it didn't matter what happened inside the storehouse walls. He groaned, reminding himself not to be sentimental.

He walked in and rolled his costume to look at his watch. It was nine o'clock on the dot; he looked around looking at every box and crate, until he heard Blood's footsteps. Brother Blood came in his hands inside his blood robe.

"Ahh, see you are doing well, Buddy." Red-X fidgeted with his gloves while walking up to him.

"Skip the pleasantries, Thief." He scowled. "You are here for an update right?"

Red-X pulled up the chair in the middle of the room. He kicked up his feet on the table, his eyes glancing towards the stains in the middle of the table. He let out a light chuckle. He was right, it did stain.

"I'm hurt." Red-X touched his chest in mock insult. "Here I was going to ask you about your hand." Red-X shrugged.

He can see Blood flinch, his hands rustling in his robes. "That is not of your-"

Red-X pointed "If you have trouble holding stuff, maybe you should get a home attender. You have problem grabbing things right? Is it the hand you use to-"

"Enough!" Blood yelled. "If you do not-"

Red-X raised his hands in defense.

"No, I still want my update. I am just trying to get pleasant conversation from an unpleasant guy." Red-X motioned to the chair in front of him. "I'm the guest. Yet, you are standing. Sit."

Blood looked at Red-X and scowled. Red-X smirk quickly faded.

"Sit." He said; his voice harsh cutting through the room. He kicked his feet off and leaned over the table. "I really hate telling people twice."

He could see the hard lines on Brother Blood's face deepen. Red-X watched as he pulled the chair with his left hand. He sat, a slight huff escaping his mouth. Blood's face stayed the same, eerie and stern, completely unamused.

Red-X noticed the dark bags under Blood's eyes, how the older man's hair was slightly unkempt and ruffled. The look surely aged Brother Blood. Yet, what was alarming was how anxious Blood looked; the slight oscillation of his hand the only real indicator.

Now Brother Blood's anxiousness is what interested him.

"Update: what have you found on The Lazarus Pits?" Red-X said absently tracing his fingers against the table stain.

Blood sneered. "It's hard to study when Batman decided to destroy most of them."

Red-X shook his head.

"Excuses." X smiled under his mask. "If I know Batman, he found out every nook and cranny about this pit, before destroying it. One needs to know their enemy before they destroy their enemy right?" Red-X nodded. "You are a smart man aren't you, Blood?"

"I don't-"

Red-X cut him off. "I bet you have lots of resources correct?" Red-X pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and fidgeted with it. "Books, spells, and magic to find what are The Lazarus Pits?" Red-X laughed. "I don't really believe in magic, Blood. Not really. I believe that there are many things we can't explain in this world that science cannot prove. That is what we call magic. The Lazarus Pits must be made of something, something that heals people."

Red-X stared at Brother Blood.

"And something must be bringing them back insane." Red-X sighed. "I already know what the thing is made of. I need to know how the things works. I'm giving you the easy job."

Blood huffed. "What you expect us to do? We can't make one out of thin air."

Red-X laughed and shrugged.

"Batman did it." Red-X split the paper in half. "I bet you can too."

Brother Blood's eyes widened, before he grumbled to himself. He frowned.

"We have found something; one of Ra's al Ghul's daughters was able to use the pit more than once, without the psychological effects."

Red-X stopped, feeling his heart beat fast.

"Oh?"

"Yes, we also found that The Pit is something the world needs. It's a natural occurrence. We have theory to believe it might be…interdimensional."

Red-X snapped his fingers.

"You see, Blood, now you giving me something useful." Red-X poked at the table. "All the weeks you have giving me crap, you could have saved stains on your beautiful wooden table." Red-X moved his hand across the table. "Yet, the new mahogany color does match the gloom of this place."

Red-X lifted an eyebrow at Blood and asked, "Are you good with foreign languages?"

Blood blinked in confusion.

"I can translate some ancient scriptures."

"If I hand you a book that may explain its existence, will it carry this along?" Red-X asked.

"A book?" Blood laughed. "I have every precious book on magic and supernatural phenomenon known to man. If there was a book that explain The Pits instead of a flippant mention of it, I would-"

Red-X waved his finger.

"That's where you're wrong, Blood." Red-X smiled. "I know that a certain Titan is a collector of sorts. Also happens to have a book on Lazarus Pits, as the main title. Sadly other than the title, everything is in her home language. It's interdimensional, no? I am sure other cultures have detail of these pits."

"How do you know Raven-"

"You think I solely rely on you? Funny." Red-X shrugged. "My insider searches for clues; anything that might help me. That includes raiding Raven's room. The Lazarus Pit is considered magic, why not search the bookshelves of a well-known practitioner?" Red-X kicked his feet up. "I'll get you the book, you give me what I need, and I'll give you Raven."

"How much longer until she is ready?" Blood asked.

Red-X raised an eyebrow.

"What is she, a basted turkey I popped in an oven?" Red-X shrugged "Depends, she starting to see my insider as her world. It won't be too long."

He couldn't help but feel he was wrong. Raven may have been learning to trust Tim, but it didn't mean she trusted him. Nor was he part of her world, not in the long shot. Yet something in his stomach, that stirred and crawled, told him in was closer to the other way around.

"Give me two months." Red-X shrugged.

"I have already given you four months; how long does it take to fool a blind woman?" Blood hissed.

Red-X laughed.

"You want her or not, Blood? I'm guessing it is going to take you about a month to figure out how The Lazarus Pits works. I'm also throwing in another month to figure out how to remove the side effects."

Blood banged his hand against the table. "That wasn't part of the deal."

Red-X shook his head. "If Ra's al Ghul's daughter can do it, so can you. It can't be that hard right, Blood?"

Blood clenched his hand and X could see the tension in his jaw.

"You-"

"Look, I would love to give a fuck; but sadly, the fuck crop is barren this season." Red-X shrugged. "I am being generous really. I know you just don't want Raven; you need her. I thought I made this clear before."

Red-X stood up and pushed his chair in. "This is something I want. I'm just upping the deal to match what's being exchanged. A pit and knowledge for a-" Red-X caught himself, he almost said human.

He almost called her human, not half-demon, not even half-human; but human as though it meant something.

"For a demon..." Red-X said, tightening his grip on the chair. "... Who isn't easy to catch."

Blood huffed.

"Fine, two months I will find the information you are looking for. However, I would like the ingredients to make the pit, and the book." Blood rose from his chair. "I need to conduct test on the pit, but to do that I need to make one. Ingredients?" Blood offered with an open hand.

"Ingredients." Red-X shook on it. "Fine, I will give you the list tomorrow."

Red-X looked at Blood who seemed to look over his shoulder. For a moment, he could see Blood's body slightly shake as his shoulders were raised. It was the body language of caution; the language of a hunted mouse. Red-X watched from the corner of his eye to Blood's line of sight. There was nothing. Nothing but dark shadows cascading over boxes. Yet, the very thought of nothing being there made Red-X…worry.

Red-X looked at Brother Blood; before X could mention what happened, Blood's fear subsided. Blood's shoulders relaxed and stared at X. No trace of the incident evident. Blood could win a Oscar.

X raised an eyebrow. "Okay, down to business. Two weeks."

Blood nodded and Red-X turned around. He left the warehouse cautious of the shadows that plagued the place.

* * *

**Author Note:** Thank you guys for your patience and I hope you guys will continue to read. I hope you guys will continue to support me!

Edit: So apparently I don't watch enough television to know Grammy and Oscar are for different things. I am sorry for the mistake. I changed Grammy to Oscar!


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Note:** Okay, I am really sorry for not having this up when I said I would. However the story is starting to heat up. There is going to be revelations and major plot in the next couple of chapters. I am hoping to end this at chapter 24. Afterwards I will work on Long Road to Ruin which is on Hiatus (sorry about that).Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Raven had been staring at her desk for the last twenty minutes. Her eyebrows furrowed the tension evident with the hard lines on her forehead. She had no idea what was in front of her, but that was the point. She wanted to know, she wanted to see, and Mr. Tim gave her the resolve.

The feeling flight, the feeling of his hand holding her so firmly, so reassuringly; she wondered if he was god sent. The experience brought so much hope, and she felt free. Freer than when she had her eyesight and could see the world as what it was. All thanks to Mr. Tim.

She only wished to see Mr. Tim's own happiness. The only reassurance was his laughter that vibrated between her fingers. Yet, on the roof...

Raven shook her head, focusing again on the desk. She blinked her pale eyes trying to will emotion; will herself to see. It was odd, all the years she spent suppressing her emotions, now she was trying to force them out.

Yet, there was no spark of color; not even a flicker of anything other than black. She tried to think of happy times, bad times, and the mundane just to evoke some feeling, some spark of color. She blinked, seeing the Image in front of her flicker like white noise through shades of blue. Yet, it couldn't properly materialize.

Were her emotions not strong enough? Did she have to be a parasite just to see? Raven rubbed her eyes.

Raven sighed reaching forward to feel things on her desk. It was book with a hard leather cover. She traced her fingers against the cover feeling the letters etched. It felt familiar, the distant etchings of L and P. Somehow the feeling of leather felt familiar, as though she once read the words that graced the page. She wondered what secrets the book held.

Raven heard knocking at her door and turned her head over her shoulder.

"Come in." Raven yelled.

Her attention turned back to her desk. There was the sound of footsteps, reassured, and confident which meant it only belonged to Boy Wonder. Raven rolled her eyes. She didn't want to talk to him, not after the gym incident.

"Where is Mr. Tim?" Raven asked, feeling Robin's presence loom over her.

"He isn't coming today. I gave him a day off." Robin said moving forward, his hand gracing her shoulder.

"Why?" She tugged her hair behind her ear. "I don't see why you need-"

"I wanted to practice your empathy today." Robin said his voice farther away, no longer near her.

Raven frowned. After last time she thought he stop trying to be the guinea pig. She still hadn't known what exactly happened, or why, not wanting to put too much thought into it. Raven turned her chair and turned her eyes to the ceiling. She didn't want to turn her gaze towards him. Even if there was no sight there was still feeling. She could still feel him judging, his eyes staring at her attentively.

Raven sighed, her eyes scanning the darkness above her.

"I would like to request to not continue training." Raven frowned. "I will train on my own."

She heard him walk again, his footsteps moving closer. She felt his hands press against her shoulder, his fingers digging to her back. There was strength in the motion, as though it was supposed to bring some reassurance and comfort. She wanted to grab his hands and hold onto them. Yet, what happened was too raw in her memory. The simple gesture, something they always did, would feel as though it was something more.

"Raven, I-" Robin started before sighing. "I want to help you. Let me help you."

Raven sighed.

"Don't you think you helped enough?"

Raven didn't know how badly her words stung. Robin squeezed harder against her shoulders the pressure building, but not enough to hurt her. She didn't know the weight of her words.

"Look, Rae, I just know you aren't happy with the situation. I want to help you get where you want to be." Robin said with a sigh.

Raven grabbed Robin's hand pulling it off her shoulder.

"Robin, at the gym…" She shook her head "I don't know if I have control." Raven sighed hugging herself. "I think it's safer for everyone, safer for you, if I do this on my own."

"Raven, you can't just do everything by yourself"

"I can and I will." Raven said stubbornly.

"We are a team and we can figure-"

Raven raised her hand to stop him.

"Then explain to me, Robin: what happened at the gym? What took over us? Was it a fluke? Was it my powers that was-"

She heard him shuffle back. She knew her questions were loaded and delving into an answer was impossible. Impossible because finding an answer would mean digging too deep. They were close, but there was certain information that both refused to relinquish. There was a moment of silence before he spoke.

"Raven, I don't want to talk-" Robin whispered.

Raven shook her head.

"Neither do I; but that is the thing, Robin. I don't want to delve deeper into this with you. Somehow….I controlled you, my empathy controlled you. I don't truly understand it; but I don't want to happen again." Raven sighed rubbing her temples in thought.

Raven felt her chair scooch back and the sound of weight hitting carpet. Robin's hand stood firmly on her knees. She turned her head down and she could feel his presence. Feel him staring up at her, compassion and strength pulsating through his gaze. She didn't need her eyesight to feel.

"Rae, does it even matter what happened? If it happens again we will get around it, like we always do. I just want to give this a sure shot. I can't live with the-" Robin stopped.

"What, Robin?" She inquired.

"You have been gone from the team for so long."

"Don't I know it. " She rolled her eyes.

She felt his hands slide against her thigh.

"I want things to be like they were." He admitted.

Raven raised an eyebrow not sure where Robin was going with this. She felt his hand slide up her thighs and wrap around her waist. He pulled her forward, his face nestling into her stomach. Raven grimaced, feeling his hot breath against her belly, creating fire in her stomach. There was a ragged breathe, so unstable she thought he was falling apart. She felt his nose pressed against her navel as he put himself back together.

"Rae, I want you back in my life." Robin said his voice vibrating in her belly.

"I'm right here, Robin." Raven pressed her lips.

She wanted to touch him, run her fingers through his hair.

Robin shook her head against her belly.

"No, you aren't with us. You aren't with me. I lost the look, as though you can see right through me. I lost the moments we spent together, the late nights looking through files. I lost my second in command. You are slipping through my fingers and I feel like…this is the only way to get you back."

Raven clenched her fist.

"Robin, your emotions are unstable. I can't use you for practice. I just-"

Robin's right hand trailed down her side with a feeling of electricity and emotion so raw that her eyes flicked through colors. His hand trailed to her arm, each finger tracing compassion, friendship and a dose of something they both ignored onto her skin. He grabbed her hand on the arm rest pulling it to her side. His fingers laced with hers, and she felt him adjust while his stare focused on her.

"Whatever happens, Raven, no matter how dangerous, will be my punishment. I...didn't save you in time." Robin started while squeezing her hand. "It will be my retribution."

Raven shook her head, feeling colors start to form an image.

"Robin, you-"

Raven felt his finger pressed against her lips. His finger felt hot, emotion vibrating through every muscle. Raven closed her eyes feeling the surge of energy build within her, the brightness returning to her world. When she opened her eyes, she saw him. Robin, her fearless leader with his eyes staring back at her.

There was no mask, no identity to hide. He was exposed to her with no shield. His eyes were somber with a cloudy blue. His features were soft; but she sensed the guilt, the worry, and everything he tried to hide in between.

It brought so many colors, large spectrum of energy it created a perfect image: no longer metallic green, or lavender, but a world as vibrant as she remembered.

"Please, Rae, just don't think too hard." Robin sighed, his eyes hard on her. "I'm willing to take the consequences."

Raven couldn't stop herself. She lips pursed kissing his fingers that gently pressed against her lips. She pulled his hand, pressing his palm against her cheek. She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling his pulse hum right against her. The rhythm had become faster than she remembered his hand was larger and bolder.

She opened her eyes, staring at Robin, now a man, his boyish features long gone.

Raven sighed.

"Even if… The consequences might destroy us?" Raven swallowed hard. "Might destroy you and me?"

Robin smiled all the warmness creating creases at the edge of his eyes.

"For you, Rae, I will sacrifice myself to make sure you are safe. I will only allow it to destroy me."

Raven sighed driving by the emotions Robin radiated. She turned to kiss the palm of his hand. She looked at Robin and she wanted nothing more than for him to hold her close. She wanted him to kiss her, with every fiber of emotion that plagued him.

"I see now, Robin." Raven sighed pressing his hand against her cheek. "I can see you again, now unguarded." She sighed, feeling something burst in her chest. "You haven't lost me Boy Blunder, not by a long shot."

Maybe it was her words; the confirmation that she was still here that did it. Maybe it was the feelings that pulsated between them. Maybe it was her powers nudging them along, but-

Robin's lips crashed into hers, his fingers laced into her hair. Raven closed her eyes feeling the tiny scars on his lips, and every emotion that coursed through his veins. The energy felt like him, felt like her, felt like it molded into them.

She kissed back, the moment outweighing the consequences. If this was a sin, she was willing to burn for all eternity for this moment.

The fires of sin licked at the moment too quickly. She felt her own consciousness, the sense of wrong surge through her. She was kissing Robin, her leader and Starfire's ex. What the hell were they doing?

Did she even feel this way towards him? Did he? Every emotion coursing through her vines, the energy of her empathy in her finger tips she wasn't sure if this was right. If what they were doing was out of their own free will.

Raven pushed him away.

"I'm sorry." Raven mumbled.

Robin staggered back.

"I-I... Raven, I didn't-"

Raven stood up from her chair. She looked at him as he laid in the floor in confusion. Robin gulped, turning from her gaze. He swore he heard audible clicks of her locks being set.

Raven looked away and sighed before collecting herself and returning her gaze to Robin.

There wasn't an ounce of emotion.

"Leave." Raven said her voice monotone.

"Raven, I-" Robin stuttered, his tongue feeling like sandpaper.

"Leave." Her voice echoed, cut and dry.

Robin was quite for a moment. If she knew the Boy Wonder, he was contemplating how to fix this. How to undo this mistake; their mistake. There was nothing he could do to fix. It was her fault, her empathy pulling in emotions neither of them felt. They didn't feel like this towards each other, right? God, she didn't know. She never wanted to find out.

Robin got up, his face unreadable. He wiped his mouth, before staring back at Raven. There was a moment where there were hard lines in his face, his expression dark his breath slightly ragged. Raven looked away, not wanting to see the emotion in his eyes. All this time she was blind, all the times she wished she could see him behind the mask she wanted to take it back. Now all she wanted was to be thrown into darkness, to slap the mask right back on, because she was afraid of what volumes his face told.

"Raven." He called.

She didn't turn. Another moment of silence and she thought this out of all things was going to kill her.

"I'm not giving up on you, Raven." He whispered so light she wasn't sure it was what he said.

Then he left, the sound of her door sliding trailing behind him. Raven blinked, her world returning to a pitch black. She didn't know what took over her, what took over them. She slammed her hands down on her desk, in regret. She felt like a vampire of emotion, feeding on whatever compassion he gave her.

She was making him feel things he didn't feel. Making him feel what she didn't want to feel.

What was worse, she lied to Robin. He had her, and lost her, all within a kiss.

* * *

**Author Note:** Hope you enjoy the chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

**Author Note**: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I will be posting about three chapters today about an hour apart. I still have editing to thank you everyoneso far!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

Raven placed her hand over her ears. The world was screaming. Their words were loud and trembling, caressing her inner ear. They were loud slashes of wind that spoke with vengeance, fear, hunger, rage and multitude of emotions she couldn't even distinguish.

She curled into a ball, forcing her eyes shut. This brought little relief. Her world was already pitch black, but it brought pressure. The pressure made her feel as though she was bottling all her emotions in an air tight lid. Yet no matter how much pressure she applied, it didn't help. The emotions were overflowing. Raven cringed in pain as the walls of her psyche were torn apart.

Was this her punishment for using her powers so haphazardly? Raven opened her eyes, the voices getting louder in her head. She had instances like this before. They were quiet most of the time, her empathy just tugging at emotions time to time without her will behind it. The tugs became more frequent over the months, but now the dams were broken. They were never like this; emotions with voices screaming their feelings into the high mountains.

Raven didn't even know who these emotions where from. Were they her teammates all filtering into her psyche? When did her empathy become this powerful? Raven felt tears form as angers voice yelled.

The pain was crippling. Raven forced herself to unwind from the fetal position in her bed. It had to be well past midnight. She needed to get help, but she wasn't sure if she could even scream. The emotions' voices were too loud for her to form her on words.

Raven clutched her covers, pulling herself over to the edge of her circular bed. Somehow she felt she had little strength, the pain crippling, numbing her muscles. She pulled her limp body over the edge, her head dangling over the edge.

Pride screamed.

Raven bit her cheek, trying to push the nausea. She pulled her torso over, waiting for gravity to take over. She flipped from the edge of the bed, her body slamming against the carpet floor. She cursed her carpet floor that muffled the fall. If her teammates had heard it, they would be knocking at her door by now.

Sadness shrieked.

The pain seemed to be getting worse and it took all her will to fight through it. She needed to fight through the pain. She just had too. She was better than this, better than the emotions that screamed at her. She had more will than them.

Raven turned herself around to her belly. She opened her eyes. What she expected to be a black canvas was a noise of color. Her vision flashed through an array of colors, as though it was a TV rapidly changing channels. She felt the twist of her stomach, nausea again rearing its ugly head.

This wasn't normal. This wasn't how her powers worked, or worked before. Raven felt a pang of fear rip through her. Everything within her was trying to rip through her.

Raven crawled. She needed to get anyone. Starfire, Beastboy, heck right now she would even go for Robin. Raven clutched the carpet pulling herself forward inch by inch as the colors flashed. She was so close, the door a few more pulls. She just had to trigger the security alarm on it and someone would come.

She grunted, the screaming tearing through her. She banged her head against her door, trying to distract herself with any other type of pain. Raven pulled herself up, leaning her body against the door frame. Raven sighed, looking at the keypad just above her head.

She just needed to raise her hand to it and type her digits. But she couldn't find the energy. Raven wasn't even sure if she had enough brain power to remember the number. Raven did the only thing she could do, laugh.

Raven laughed, the small chuckle leaving her lips. She defeated her own father, and faced death many times yet here she was crippled by pain. She wondered if this was her end? Was this the way she was going to die, ripped by her own powers.

_Her own powers._

Raven cursed herself. When was the last time she went to nevermore to keep her emotions in check? When was the last time she properly meditated? She was a fool. This wasn't her teammate's feelings. These were _her own_ emotions so intensely build up; they were screaming and ripping at her to get out.

She was becoming her own demise.

Raven closed her eyes, as everything became quiet again. It was as though the realization is all her powers needed. As though all she just needed to acknowledge her own feelings. Raven let out a small chuckle.

_What a joke._

Raven heard the door swish open. She looked over her shoulder, the flashes of color still prominent in her vision. She could see petite legs hovering over the carpet floor.

"Friend Raven, I heard a thump and laugh, and I was making….friend Raven?" Starfire asked in the dark.

Raven reached fighting through her fatigue and slow subsiding pain to tug of Starfire's nightgown.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire shrieked, dropping the floor grabbing Raven in her arms. "What has become of you? I will get Robin"

Raven had no idea how she found her voice. "No…just stay."

Starfire looked at Raven. Even in the rapid burst of colors, she could still see a solid enough image to see the worry on the alien's face. Starfire studied her carefully and Raven knew that she was debating to call for help. She saw a small sigh escape the alien's mouth before Starfire reached over and closed the door behind her.

Raven never felt more thankful in her life.

"Thank you Starfire." Raven said feeling tears run down her eyes.

"Shh, rest Raven." Starfire picked up Raven in her arms, lifting the petite Titan.

Starfire floated over to the bed, sitting down Raven at the edge. Starfire gave another look of concern before turning her head towards the door. Raven wondered if she heard anyone else up. Starfire sighed once again before returning her attention back to Raven.

"Raven, what is ailing you?" Starfire asked pressing her hand against Raven head.

Raven cringed, Starfire's hand too cold for comfort.

"My powers are…out of control." Raven sighed finding the energy to rub her forehead.

"I do not understand Friend Raven" Starfire acquired, frowning.

"I," Raven frowned at herself. "My powers have been leaching off of others emotions maybe because I have been neglecting my own."

Starfire gave a hard stare, trying to piece the information together. "You have not been meditating correct? From the brief time I had your powers I learned the importance of 'Raven alone time'"

Raven gave a weak smile. "I have been bottling a lot of feelings lately."

Starfire smiled the gesture more melancholy than sweet. "You need to express yourself no? This….isolation had kept you bottled up." Starfire looked down in thought. "Nevermore?"

"Nevermore, it's gone. It's a gateway to my emotions but…I seem to no longer to see and interact with the emotions there." Raven shrugged.

"Emotions are just power Friend Raven." Starfire smiled patting Raven on her thigh. "Even if you have lost your eyesight, you still have it in your psyche it still a manifestation of your powers." Starfire raised her hand, a green light illuminating her fist. "Joy is what my people thrive on, your power comes from all your emotions but you 'lock them in the keep'. Maybe your powers are trying to unleash"

Raven frowned. "If I do Starfire it's harder to control, they are-"

"Then learn control, what do they say?" Starfire thought and her eyes gleamed when she remembered. "If a horse falls off than you must push the horse back up."

Close, but it meant the same thing, Raven guessed.

Raven sighed, her eyes locking with Starfire. "I'm afraid."

The words left a sour taste in her mouth.

"I have been locking them to keep people safe." Raven bit her lip. "I may be able to see with my empathy but for how long? It might start controlling people."

That was a lie, it already started.

Starfire frowned, deep lines marking the aliens face. "You can see?"

Raven looked at Starfire. "Only sometimes by tapping into emotions…didn't Robin tell you?"

"Robin hasn't been…"Starfire started but then gave a large beaming smile. "This is glorious Raven! We must tell the others and rejoice! I will wake up friend Beastboy and Cyborg!"

Raven shushed her. "No…it's not perfect only sometimes. Not all the time and it's a singular color picture, it isn't-"

"Then you will practice no?" Starfire beamed "It will be all of us again kicking the butt!"

Sometimes Starfire was a lot like Robin or completely different reasons.

"But-" Raven started.

"What, what do they say?" Starfire rubbed her chin. "What is there to lose?"

For once she got a saying correct.

It this didn't work, than she would still be blind. Spending time with Tim made him believe independence was possible. If it did work out, what about controlling Robin? What about Mr. Tim?

Mr. Tim couldn't be by her side forever she knew that. Yet going down the 'sight' path would mean losing Mr. Tim sooner than later. Raven bit her lip, she could learn to stop herself from controlling Robin before _more_ damage was done. Yet the very thought of losing Mr. Tim was, she didn't know what it was.

Could she see Mr. Tim outside of work? Actually have a friend out of her superhero duties? It may have been dangerous to keep a civilian friend but, it might be worth it. Raven look at Starfire's smiling face. She loved her friends but sometimes she needed to feel normal, human. Mr. Tim would be a connection to that, if he let her.

Raven blinked and sighed. "Nothing…I have nothing to lose."

Starfire smiled to brightly it was slightly frightening. "You can be in control Raven, but let your feelings free." Starfire patted her on the shoulder. "Friend Raven, will you be okay to sleep alone? Will your emotions haunt you?"

Raven shook her head. They were quiet for now.

"Please tell Friend Robin and Cyborg about this tomorrow. They might be able to help." Starfire asked pushing herself back up on her own two feet.

"Star?" Raven called to her

Starfire looked over her shoulder, her long red hair longer than Raven remembered. Raven couldn't help that in her absence Starfire grew into the word woman. She wondered if the same happened to her.

"Thank you…for talking, for not calling Robin." Raven said.

Starfire smiled, but it was melancholy, something bitter hiding under her bright green eyes. "Robin has been…preoccupied it may have been for the best."

"Preoccupied?" The question escaped her lips before thinking.

"He has been obsessed finding a 'cure'." Starfire said hugging herself. "You cannot fix the broken if it's not broken. He has not been sleeping lately. The last few days he has made us train without him. It is unlike Robin to miss training."

Raven gulped, unable to see how to see this wasn't her fault. Ever since that day they…kissed, he had been avoiding her like the plague. Well she presumed it was avoidance sense he was practically a ghost. Was he working even harder since then? Did that kiss drive him to the edge?

"I will talk to him." Raven nodded.

"That would be glorious." Starfire smiled. "Sleep well friend Raven."

Starfire shut the bedroom door. There was nothing more than her own demons now.

* * *

**Author Note:** Meow. Yeah just meow.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author Note:**The next chapter is going to come a little later tonight. I feel a little weary posting it because it's a little different side of Jason. Please remember in next chapter he doesn't have all his marbles.

* * *

He never knew things came in so many shades. His life once was black and white, until someone splattered gray in between. He hated the ugly mixtures of black, white and grey but somehow he learned to live with it because no matter how many times he tried to wipe the grey, it only seemed to spread. But that was it-black, white, grey- he didn't even know other shades in between existed.

Yet there it was, wrapped around his hand a multitude of colors. He carefully ran his fingers through a stream of colors he always considered violet. Yet there were purples, blacks, and blues that he never even knew occurred, each stroke of the brush revealing a new color. Every strand seem to be different and unique, never the same exact shade as its neighbor.

Jason looked at the woman the hair belonged to. She sat on the chair, her pale eyes focused in front of her now and again giving thoughtful blinks. There was something distant about her stare galaxies away from the strokes of his brush. He looked at her reflection and for a moment he feared she could see the expression on his face. Yet she no longer able to see her own bashful beauty or his whimsical stare, the very sense robbed from her. The fact made his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach.

Jason looked back down again in the river violet hues in his hand. He couldn't help but feel the hues seem to suit her. She was something powerful, brought by something dark and malevolent. Yet it didn't stop her from doing _good_, her super hero duties a tribute to her true nature. She was so many different shades of _good_ and _bad_ it was mind boggling that such a person could exist.

She was better than him and he knew that.

The fact only infuriated him. He wanted to pull her violet locks hard and fast, locking her pale violet eyes to his. He wanted to push his lips against her lushes' full ones and kiss away the _goo_d. Blur the perfect lines from her nature; make her into a shade equal to himself. Knock the damn pedestal off under her, because he couldn't take it. She was something he strived to be himself, and her very existence made it so unattainable.

Jason snapped from his thoughts as he felt Raven stir. He looked at his reflection, the brush held like a blunt object, her hair tangled in his fist. He released a breath, pushing his insanity back into its hole. He looked back at Raven her expression bored, unaware of the catastrophic distortion of emotions that plagued him. There was something about this woman that made him want to get closer. There was just something about this woman that enraged.

He bit his tongue, _glad she be gone soon._

"Mr. Tim are you done?" Raven asked.

Jason blinked, almost forgetting his alias. He shook his head, pulling the Mr. Tim persona from his mind.

"Yes. Ms. Raven." Mr. Tim placed the brush on the counter running his fingers through her hair one last time.

Raven sighed, turning the chair to face him. Her eyes were locked on her hands, her eyes distant.

Jason didn't care, but Mr. Tim did. "Is there something wrong Ms. Raven?"

Raven looked up; her eyes seem to lock onto his. She gave a thoughtful blink before turning her head away. "I'm fine."

Mr. Tim sighed placing his hand in his pockets. This goodie toe shoes act was starting to get old. "Ms. Raven, if something is bothering you I be happy to be an open ear."

Raven pressed her lips together contemplating if she should speak to him about what transpired between her and Robin. Her theory of what exactly happened. But could be trusted?

Raven looked at his general direction and stood up. "You won't tell this to the tabloids right?"

Mr. Tim chuckled guiding Raven to her bed. "Of course not."

Raven sighed, sitting down into her cushion covers. She stared down. "Don't tell a soul, not even your friends." Raven rubbed her for head. "I don't know why I telling you this."

Mr. Tim pulled up a chair in front of her, looking at her delicate hands crunching the covers. "If you can't trust your care giver, who can you trust? Anyways" Mr. Tim sat back, that the words stung as they left his mouth. "We are friends, no?"

Raven nodded in agreement. Jason couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for her. She trusted someone who was a thief and a pathological liar. He stopped telling the truth years ago when that criminal 'fell' of the roof. How could anyone be friends with a liar?

What the hell did he know about friendship? He never had a friend in is life. Not when he was on the streets or even when he went to school. Who would want to be friends with a street rat? Who would want to be friends with a Wayne? He had no idea what constituted friendship.

"Well…" Raven started folding her arms across her chest. "Robin feels like it is a good idea to use my empathy to see."

Jason clenched his hands. That was not news he wanted to hear.

"I personally think it probably the stupidest idea I ever heard of." Raven sighed. "My powers are based on emotion the more I feel the more power I release. If I feel too much, I can lose control. To be in constant emotion, just to _see and be in control_, is…exhausting to say the least." Raven shook her head. "Starfire says I can learn control by letting loose. With so many years locking them up, I don't know if I know how to let loose"

"Then don't…" Mr. Tim said. "We have been working on your living without your eyesight and we will continue. You can be independent, trust me." He reached to her shoulder giving her a strong squeeze.

Raven placed her hand on his, giving a reaffirm embrace back. Mr. Tim couldn't help but to think just how delicate her hands were. Raven was such a sarcastic, strong woman, able to break him with the flick of her finger. However her hands were so delicate and beautiful it was hard to remember the power that lay within. He bit his tongue, feeling something different rise in his chest.

_You know her _purpose_ Jason, _Mr. Tim thought pulling his hand away from her shoulder.

Raven looked at her shoulder and for a moment Mr. Tim thought she missed the contact. She blinked her eyes far off to the distance again.

"That is not the only thing. My powers seem to be doing things beyond my control. The other day…" Raven stopped and there was something about how her face tensed, the slight lines around her forehead that made him believe she was contemplating something. She wanted to hide something.

Jason balled his hands into a fist.

"I used my powers on Robin." Ravens said quickly. "It was to see if I could control my powers to see. What happened was…my powers seem to control both us. I don't know how, but…Robin." Raven blinked her voice monotone. She unclenched her hand from the covers. "He almost kissed me."

"It's like his the key to unlock this. The other day his emotions allowed me to see the world I once knew. It was vibrant with colors I almost forgot existed. All thanks to Robin…but at what cost?" Raven mumbled the last words, so low it what almost unrecognizable.

Jason didn't what part made everything in his blood boil. Was it the fact that she could almost see, making this whole mission difficult, or the fact that the _almost_ kiss didn't seem to be the whole truth. Either way he had an unwavering feeling to punch Bird Brain.

Raven looked at him in silence.

"I thought he was with Starfire?" He said soft and slow.

"Why do you ask that?"

"He almost kissed you." Jason tried to hide the jealousy.

"They aren't together right now." Raven shrugged. "I am not one to gossip so let's leave it as that. It was my powers doing. I don't know how but…it controlled both of us."

Jason slid his chair back, standing up. He hovered over her for a moment before he placed both hands beside her on the bed. He leaned in, one knee pressing against her thigh. He had her enclosed, giving her little freedom to move. He wanted answers, real ones. He could see her mild panic as she raised her shoulders. Everything in his gut told him not to push her to tell him, even if the answers were going to _break _him.

"Accident?" Mr. Tim voice said softly.

"Yes." She answered slowly, wondering why he was so close.

Jason gauged her response and her face. It was the same emotionless face that she made when she locked everything away. Except for one detail, her eyes did not look at him. Raven's head was completely turned away to her left, her hands clutching the covers. Her shoulders were slightly raised as though she was protecting herself.

Raven wasn't protecting herself from him. Oh no, she was protecting herself from herself.

She was lying. No, she wasn't telling the whole truth and he wasn't sure which was worse. Honest and stern Raven was lying. She was lying straight to his face.

Jason got up, feeling the bed bounce back up. He walked away slowly, rubbing his forehead in confusion. There were many things he found wrong with this whole _almost kiss_ scenario. Yet what irked him more was, how did he let this happen? He was supposed to monitor her. Make sure Bird Brain didn't get his grabby hands on her. This was worse; he had his grabby lips all over her.

Jason looked over at Raven who looked slightly dejected. He frowned at the little twist in his stomach. He clenched his hands, looking over the room. This was not going as planned. Yeah that why he had this sickening feeling in his stomach. Bird Brain was ruining his plans to get Raven to trust him. He looked over at her desk and there it was The Lazurus Pit leather binding book out in plain view.

He can still turn everything around.

"Mr. Tim?" Raven said with an ounce of worry.

Jason picked up the book his fingers touching the gold engravings. He still had this, he still had the book. He still had the information in this book. If he couldn't give Blood, Raven than he would have to steal the Lazurus Pit from under his nose somehow. He was a master thief. Jason took his backpack and packed the book inside. He looked at Raven as she reached over towards him, her hands swiping through air.

She looked slightly lost, her head turning looking around in her own darkness. Was she searching for him? Did she think he had left? Jason placed his backpack down and clenched his fist. Raven whispered his name, her face contouring in confusion. Jason felt his heart swell, and there was an ounce of self- loathing because of it. Raven still thought she needed him. She was stronger than him, stronger than all the Titans, yet she search through her darkness for him. He still had a place; he still had something Dick Grayson didn't have.

The thought gave little comfort.

Dick was going to hurt her, Jason was sure of this. If Raven….Jason shook his head. Even if she did, Dick was obsessed with crime and his own pride. It would only lead to heartache. Jason grabbed onto Raven's shoulder. Raven seemed to relax, her face showing signs of relief.

Dick didn't deserve her. Jason frowned; Dick wasn't going to have her.

"It's time for lunch Ms. Raven." Mr. Tim said.

Raven clenched her fist, her powers opening and closing the drawer. He could see her delving in her own thoughts.

"You are still here?" Raven asked

"Of course" Mr. Tim nodded.

Raven grabbed his hand on her shoulder and squeeze. "Mr. Tim, I feel," Raven stopped and he could hear the gears in her head turning, "thank you."

Jason tightened his grip on her shoulder. _Don't thank me now, _he thought.

"Anytime Ms. Raven. Lunch time?" Mr. Tim asked.

Raven nodded a small smile playing on her lips. "Okay"

* * *

**Author Note:** Thank you everyone for the support. Sorry if the chapters are not up to my normal quality. I am sort of in the rush to finish this story. I will be writing for most of the weekend to get it done. Please review if you have the time!


	18. Chapter 18

**Author note**: Happy Halloween! You will be seen some updates in the next few days. I was really reluctant to post this scene. I think I have rewrote it 11 times. Sorry it took more than a month to get this to you guys. Hope you like it!

* * *

Jason arrived to his apartment, dropping his bag on the floor. The paint was still chipping off and he could hear the rats scurrying inside the walls. He didn't know why he didn't pay for something better; he could easily afford an upscale apartment. Yet there was just something suspicious of someone showing up with large wad of cash and no credit. The city was littered in crime, he probably get the Titans called on him.

Jason walked to the desk, grabbing onto the one sad excuse of a lamp. The apartment was a hell hole, but it was home. His rat infested lead poisoning home.

Because his real home was robbed from him.

Jason threw the lamp against the wall, the sound of shattering ceramic echoing within his apartment walls. He huffed furry turning his eyesight red.

He knew he had nothing to go back to. No Assassin's League. No Batman. No Family. Everything was taking away from him.

He took his desk and flipped it over.

Dick had everything, a team that loved him. He was Batman's pride and joy. He had the mantle of Robin, the mantle of Batman's son. Jason was perpetually forgotten, probably never mentioned even as a Robin or as part of the Bat family.

He grabbed his chair and threw it against the wall and watched it break and splinter.

He played the traitorous words in his head. _Robin almost kissed me._ The very thought of made his blood boil. The way she said his name, the faint blush that rose in her cheeks when she mentioned his name-

Jason grabbed his alarm clock and threw it out the closed window. The clock bounced back from the window setting off the alarm.

They always meant Dick when they said Robin. It wasn't even Dick's name. Jason was a Robin too. He was once noble, once some goodie toe shoe villain chaser. Yet somehow his history under the Robin persona was erased, Dick still wearing the name proudly even if belonged to Tim. Jason was supposed to be a Robin, he was to be the pride of joy of Batman. Ever since he took the mantle Dick was supposed to disappear behind the scenes. It was him she should have meant when she said the name starry eyed.

Jason banged his fist against the wall successfully chipping drywall from the walls.

_It should have been him. _

_It should have been him. _

_It should have been him. _

He banged again, sliding to his knees.

He looked at the wall smirking. He felt pathetic, jealous at Dick out of all people. Dick was a man caught in his own world. Dick probably doesn't even know about Raven affection towards him. Heck, he was sure the Dark Mistress didn't even know her feelings towards the Boy Wonder. Yet the very thought made it worse.

He banged his fist against the wall again.

If it were him she meant when she said the name almost wishing the contact of lips, he would have kissed her. He would have made her drunk off of passion, no longer able to whisper another name but his.

Jason slammed his forehead against the wall.

He didn't know why he had these feelings; he didn't even know what to name them. He wanted to destroy her, destroy everything she stood for. He wanted to protect her from herself, the very depressing thoughts that plagued her. He wanted to through her into the pits of hell, her body torn limb to limb. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and keep her safe.

"Damn it Jason." Jason said slamming his head against the wall again.

He should have never should have taking the damn job. He should have thought of another way to obtain what he wanted. Then he wouldn't have whatever this is. He would have never seen her small smile. He would have never-

Jason punched the wall.

Whatever he felt, whatever he thought he felt, it didn't matter. He needed her, needed her as a token to Brother Blood. If she wanted Robin, wanted some person who couldn't let go of the past, she could have him. It didn't matter to him.

Jason got up, feeling his hand starting to swell. He pulled his desk upright again, scurrying through the contents for gauze. He felt his sanity neatly unfolding back again, insanity shedding from his psyche. He looked at his room. There was a crack on the window, drywall littering the floor, ceramic pieces and broken glass. He blinked.

_When the hell did this happen?_

"Fuck…" He ran his hand through his hair.

He didn't remember any of it. The moment he left Raven, something sour in the pits of his stomach, it seem as though he blacked out again. He didn't remember getting into his car, driving to his apartment, or making a disaster. All that echoed was the very thought of Raven kissing Robin. He didn't know why it bothered him so much, he couldn't understand this feeling. But apparently it was enough to push him to the deep end.

Jason grabbed his broom, sweeping the pieces of the ceramic. The black out where becoming more frequent. Each and every time he would come to, there would be a disaster waiting for him. This little mess was one of the mild mannered episodes.

However, he was still getting tired of the blackouts. He knew every piece of it was still him, still Jason Todd. Yet it was a much darker Jason, his emotions uncontrollable, unable to process change, and unable to cope and he hated that Jason. That Jason was a much darker part of himself created, _to save his life._ Jason scoffed.

Talia al Ghul ruined it.

He threw the ceramic pieces into the small trashcan. Jason clenched and unclenched his fist, pulling salve and gauze from the drawer. He rubbed the salve generously hoping it reduced the swelling. He wrapped the gauze carefully over his hands. Jason sneered, why didn't his insane self decide to bust one hand instead of two?

Jason rolled his eyes, right, he was insane. Common sense and logic wasn't really a thing.

He looked at his first-aid work and sighed. Jason turned off his alarm clock, setting it again on his desk. He picked up his laptop from the floor and inspected it for any cracks. Luckily he didn't ruin any of the _expensive _stuff. Maybe he wasn't completely off his marbles.

He booted the laptop up. He opened Dick's file, all the information on Lazurus Pits chemical components. It took weeks to decode, hijacking multiple servers for the brain power. Dick may have learned too well from Bats. Jason eyes scanned the list of chemicals, hoping he missed something.

No matter how many times he looked, the entire file only contained the chemicals compounds within the pit. There were no details on how the thing worked, or how to mix the damn thing. Of course not, because they didn't want this to be replicated. If anyone else was looking, it would look like a badly writing chemistry report.

Jason pressed on his software that would constantly change his IP-address. He e-mailed Brother Blood the file, making the e-mail untraceable. Jason sighed rubbing his hands in pain. Now all was left was giving Brother Blood the book.

He picked up his backpack pulling out the book. The book was a soft leather binding from a material he wasn't sure was any type of cow or sheep. He cracked open the book, seeing the hand writing scribbles writing in Azarath. He had a hunch Raven would have something like this. She must have had some role helping Batman create a Lazarus Pit, no matter how small.

The whole thing looked like gibberish. He should have paid attention when Batman said about the importance of learning other languages. Jason rolled his eyes. He highly doubted he meant interdimensional languages.

Jason sighed placing the book down and running his hands through his hair. He was so close. He had to hold himself together for two more months. He looked around. He wasn't sure how he could when she evoked this type of emotion from him. He was more of his insane persona more times than not with her.

The more he thought about it, the more Raven was starting to look like a liability. He was trying to keep himself under wraps long enough to see his end goal. Yet more time spend with Raven, the more the Lazurus Pit was affecting him. He was irrational, unable to remove his emotions from the task-

Jason looked at the splinters on the carpet.

-And violent.

Jason rubbed his face. He needed to let go. He needed to let her go before this jeopardized his mission. Jason stared hard at the book. He had to let Blood handle it.

Raven will not last two months.

* * *

**Author note**: I bet you can't guess that is Jason's end goal! The next few chapters well be set closer to christmas. Please leave a review or a guess on Jason't true plan! I really do read every review.

Thanks for all the support. Sorry if Jason seemed pathetic the last few chapters, he really hasn't been his sane self, literally. I know to some he came off as pathetic.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author Note:** Wow it has been a year since today since I started the story. So weird that I still haven't finished it. Writing is hard guys.

* * *

"Here's the book"

Red-X slammed the book on top the table. Blood stared at the book in awe. The slight creases on the older gentleman's face pulled back in glee.

"This is more beautiful than expected." Blood touched the leather binding. "I can feel the magical energy in this." Blood grabbed the book with his good hand. "This is priceless."

"Yeah well, I had to hide it under the nose of the most dangerous Titan, so this better be good." Red-X sat down. "This better get you some answers. You have the list, and now the book, so it shouldn't be hard to slap a Lazurus Pit together."

"If Batman can do it, so can I." Blood affirmed, rubbing his fingers against the book's cover.

"No." Red-X slammed his hand against Blood's fingers that covered the book. "I want better than Batman. I want the same thing as Nyssa Raatko."

Blood raised his eyebrow. "How do you know it is Ra's al Ghul oldest daughter who has the enhanced pit?"

Red-X leaned back. "Talia would have no desire to enhance the pit" Red-X leaned forward slight creases of his mask showing a frown. "Nyssa on the other hand, would consider it a challenge"

Blood smirked "You seem to know Ghul's descendants well."

"Know thy enemy, Blood." Red-X taped his head. "When looking out for number one, one must know who could be an issue. Luckily we are considered small fries to the baddies in Gotham. However, with Robin here, doesn't mean they won't popup"

Blood frowned.

"Don't look offended my friend. We may be considered small but ask yourself, are we? If we make this Lazurus Pit work, the sixth one in existence, we won't be considered small anymore. Think big Blood" Red-X smiled.

Blood scoffed. "I am failing to see the big picture. What is your reason for forging a pit?"

Red-X shook his head, rolling his shoulder. "Now Blood, I never asked you what you were going to do with Raven. I don't think it's fair to ask what I will do with the pit."

Blood pulled the book towards him, opening the covers. "Well we are closer to whatever you have in mind Red, but sifting through this book will take some time. Azarath have a complex writing system and-"

Red-X banged on the table, the sound echoing in the warehouse. "I want a pit in a month. A fully functional ,no side effects pit in two months. Two months Blood, is what I am generously providing you."

Blood slammed the book shut. "I have my own arrangements with Raven I have to prepare, and we are not near-"

"I DON'T CARE" X yelled, slamming his fist on the table.

X breathed, the air feeling sickly in his lungs. He needed to calm down, he was a professional. This was out of character, yet hearing her name brought a rancid feeling in his stomach.

"We are both professionals here." X stood up. "I think we can make the timeline work. I don't think I can keep Robin off my trail for more than two months. I am lucky that he has been preoccupied with finding a cure for Raven.

"And his efforts?"

X thought. "Fruitless, but not for long. I don't like to give the Boy Blunder any credit, but he is persistent"

Blood scooched his seat back. "Robin working on this does leads to problems." Blood rubbed his chin. "Fine, I will work on this as soon as possible. Just make sure Raven is ready."

X shook his head. "Hey you don't have to worry about me." X turned heading to the door. "I have her where I want her."

* * *

Raven sniffed the air as she walked up to the dining stand. Raven sat down, the smell of cinnamon, nutmeg and a dark undertone in the air. Something could only smell this divine if Cyborg was cooking.

"I guess the smell of food pulled you out of bed huh?" Cyborg laughed, the sound of a plate scraping against the counter.

"It is breakfast time." Raven shrugged.

"I don't like that attitude." Cyborg pulled the plate away. "This isn't any breakfast, it's Cyborg's super breakfast deluxe."

"What's deluxe about this? Is everything slathered in meat?" Raven quipped.

"Oh that's just rude." Cyborg joked. "I guess you don't want these special waffles."

Raven perked "What makes them special?"

"Well, cinnamon, nutmeg, butterscotch chips and a secret ingredient that could subdue any Dark Mistress." Cyborg leaned in and whispered "dark chocolate chips."

Using her telekinesis Raven pulled the plate closer. "Sold."

Raven heard a hearty chuckle as she sliced off a piece.

"If I didn't know better I will say you could see the plate." Cyborg quipped.

"Haha" Raven laughed sarcastically, taking a bite.

"Now that's the little sis I remember." Raven heard Cyborg pull a seat next to her.

"So how is Tim treating you?" Cyborg whispered.

Raven slowly chewed, turning her head to Cyborg's direction. Raven swallowed hard, carefully thinking about her answer. "He's…" Raven turned back to her plate "wonderful."

"Wonderful?" Cyborg responded, his voice laced with disapproval. "Now don't tell me-"

"No it isn't like that,"Raven cut him off "I can sense what you are thinking but it isn't that way at all"

Raven sliced off another piece of waffle. "He helps me in ways none of you can."

Raven could sense a deep shade of blue, the feeling of disappointment hitting her like a wave. "It's because no one knows how." Raven chewed on the last piece. "Don't think I-"

There was the sound of the door opening with heavy footsteps coming towards the kitchen. They didn't make a sound or made any acknowledgment. Raven turned her head as the sound of liquid pouring into a cup echoed in the kitchen. Just as quietly as they came, they left, the sound of footsteps echoing in the hallway.

"Good morning to you too Robin." Cyborg muttered. "That boy is going to run himself to an early grave."

Raven turned away pushing the plate away. She could feel Cyborg's eyes analyzing her reaction. Yet she couldn't really muster one. There wasn't much to react to.

"You know he has been contacting Zatanna?" Cyborg mentioned. "He's asking for her magical advice. For a person trained by Batman, he should know to erase his video logs. This whole thing got him slipping."

Raven stiffened but said nothing.

"What's hilarious is what type of magical advice he's asking from Zatanna. Robin asked Zatanna to help you get your eyesight back. You know what is even funnier? He has been telling her about your progress on your eyesight, saying that you started using people's emotions to see"

Raven turned to Cyborg, but not a single word uttered from her lips.

"Of course Zatanna doesn't know that you controlled Robin at one point. That's in a separate log."

"I-"

Cyborg cut her off "I'm not blaming you for not telling me. This might get me kicked off the team, but after the way he has been acting the last couple of months, I knew something was up. I needed to know what."

Raven turned her head, focusing on the counter in front of her.

"I'm just worried Rae." Cyborg whispered. "If you want to find a way around your disability go ahead, may it be using your powers or just going at it the good ol' fashion way." Cyrborg chuckled "and you know I'm the King of using my abilities to get around disabilities."

"Just make sure this is your decision, and not Boy Blunder's" Cyborg added.

Raven opened her mouth but heard the sound of the door opening again. She snapped her mouth shut only to shake her head yes.

"That must be Tim" Cyborg said, followed by the sound of the tower's alarms. "And there go the alarms. This time of the year crime always gets worse."

Cyborg patted Raven on the back. "See ya, Rae. Think about what I said okay?"

Raven nodded, as Cyborg's rushed footsteps pattered further away from her.

"I guess I came at the right time." Mr. Tim laughed.

Raven turned her head at his general direction. "Good timing. Green tea."

"No Earl Grey today Ms. Raven?" Mr. Tim asked as she felt his footsteps go around her.

"I need a calm morning." Raven sighed, sitting back on her chair.

"I guess a calm morning starts with tea." Mr. Tim joked. "Oh nice, Cyborg's waffles."

"Have the rest" Raven shrugged.

"Nice, I only heard about how wonderful these are from you." Mr. Tim said cheerfully as plates clattered together.

Raven ran her hand down her hair, pulling hard. How could Boy Blunder forget to hide his logs? This wasn't like Robin. Mr. Paranoid, was now like a normal person in a cape. She should have known he was slipping since he asked her to look into . Normal Boy Wonder would have had Mr. Tim's history down to his conception.

"Ready for the holidays?" Mr. Tim asked with the sound of a cup sliding against the counter.

"Holidays?" Raven let go of her hair, frowning. "I'm not much for holidays, what month is it?"

"November, almost gobble gobble day." Mr. Timn shuffled next to her.

"I see." Raven acknowledged, taking a sip of her tea. "I'm guessing you'd like that day off to spend time with your family."

Raven heard the sound of the fork scrape against the plate. Somehow it was slightly louder than the normal sound of trying to pick up food. She wondered if she hit a sour note.

"Nope, no family to go home too. It's just me" Raven could be feel Mr. Tim shrug. She didn't know how, maybe it was the nonchalant air around him. "I never celebrated thanksgiving anyways."

Raven nodded. "Neither do we. Crime waits for no one."

Mr. Tim laughed. "Tell me about it."

There was a slight pause.

"Must be hard, huh? Being a superhero? Holidays aren't really a thing huh? Halloween to easter, crime must skyrocket." Mr. Tim chuckled.

"Yeah." Raven sipped her tea. "One thing we do celebrate here is Christmas."

"Christmas, really?" Mr. Tim seemed intrigued.

"Everyone gets riled up for it, especially Starfire. Even Robin joins in, he likes to see Starfire happy." Raven took a hard swallow of her tea. "Starfire has experienced christmas only a handful of times. She still has all the childish wonder we all lack,she has enough cheer for everyone."

"Even you?" asked, his voice sounding stuffed with waffles.

Raven ignored his question sipping her tea in silence. He didn't need to know about the rainbow of bows, Mariah Carey's "All I want for Christmas" song playing on repeat, or the fact that Starfire made them carol one Christmas eve. He definitely didn't need to know that Christmas at Titan Tower probably wasn't going to happen this year.

After moments of silence, Mr. Tim got up, pulling the cup of cold tea from her hands. He didn't say a word, or try to bring up the earlier conversation. He just washed the plates while humming 'Pop goes the weasel' and for that she was grateful.

"Let's start the day shall we?" Mr. Tim asked.

Raven nodded.

* * *

**Author Note:** So hope you guys like it! I might be posting chapter 20 and 21 today too. Depends on how fast I edit.

Thank you for the guesses and the lovely praises. Also I didn't forget about Cyborg being in the story too. I try to have other members of the Teen Titans other than Robin and Raven appear. All members will appear a couple of chapters from now. You will see ;D.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author Note:** Here is another installment. I hope you guys like it

* * *

Raven was wrong, very wrong.

One thing she could always count on was Starfire's glee.

The darn thing was contagious, and it spread around the house like the flu. The closer it was to Christmas the stronger the cheer became. No one blamed the Tamaranean when she decorated the Tower in Christmas garb one day after thanksgiving. No one blamed her when she placed 'the toe of mistle" on the every door way. It was a nice distraction to the elephant in the room.

Yet no matter how much cheer Starfire spread it didn't seem to reach Robin. He was isolated in his room, looking over crime files or talking to Zatanna over vidcom. After a while no one bothered pulling Robin away. Robin was just being, well, Robin.

"Everyone must try the Pudding of Merriment." Starfire cheered.

Raven didn't need to see to know how monstrous this 'pudding' must have looked. She had Beast Boy soft gags to give it away.

"I'm sure it's wonderful, Star, but" Beat Boy paused followed by a hard swallow. "Is there meat in there?"

"No, I do know that you dislike meat my green friend." Starfire chimmed. "You should try it."

"Yeah BB, try it. It's green just like you." Cyborg budded in.

_No more excuses, Beast Boy._

"Oh sure...I will be happy to." Beat Boy voice trembled.

She could sense everyone look at Beast Boy intensely as Starfire placed the 'pudding' on the table. Beast Boy gulped again as he lifted his fork. The pudding give an unearthly jiggling sound as Beast Boy took a piece. There was a moment of complete silence when-

**BLAR BLAR BLAR**

"Oh the alarm set off." Beast Boy sounded relieved "Darn, I was so ready to eat this 'pudding'" He snapped his fingers.

"Do not worry, I will refrigerate for later." Starfire answered.

"Titans, the Puppet King is on a rampage downtown. Let's move." Robin's voice yelled over the alarm, his footsteps already heading out.

"We'll see ya later Raerae." Beast Boy said hurrying behind.

"Help yourself to the pudding of merriment." Starfire voice echoed above the blaring alarm.

"Tim will be here shortly, take care." Cyborg said, before placing a tap on her back and rushing with the rest of them.

Raven sighed, as the alarms silenced once Cyborg was out the door. Raven touched around the seats pushing some out of the way. Taking careful steps, she reached a wall. She graced her fingers on the wall feeling for the signs that she was heading towards her room. She felt the little raven carved out for her (which Cyborg wasn't too happy about) on the wall next to her bedroom door.

She cared about her surrogate family, she really did. However she missed her times in solitude.

Raven carefully walked around her room until her knee lightly tapped the edge of the bed. Letting gravity take over, she fell down face first, the bed giving a slight bounce in return.

Why is socializing so exhausting?

Yet this was the only way she felt part of the team.

Raven rolled over, her face facing the ceiling. She gently placed the back of her hand on her forehead, squinting her eyes at the ceiling. How much time had it passed since her accident? It was July when it happened. Now it was almost christmas.

Raven sneered. If she had to hear jingle bells one more time, she was going to fling the radio and tv out the window into a 200 feet drop into the ocean.

The seasons were not the only things that had changed. Robin and Starfire were no longer together. Robin spoke less and less to the team. Starfire was the better off out of the two. After months of reclusiveness, Starfire eventually returned to her old self. Even if Raven could feel tension whenever the two were in the room. Yet it cooled off enough for them to act sort of normal.

Using all her willpower, Raven stood up from her bed. She ran her fingers through her hair from her scalp to the ends. She marveled at what once at her shoulders, now passed to her bosum.

Even she changed.

Starfire was a beautiful example of a woman. Her personality emphasizing her ass-, assets. Beast Boy felt stronger, his touch firm and rough, clearly stricken with hard work. Robin felt the most different, no longer boyish in nature or looks. She wondered-

Raven gave a sour chuckle. How silly of her. When did she ever care what reflected back at her? Mirrors were just considered a gateway to her. Yet it nagged at her that her blindness took away the ability to answer one of her age old questions. Would her demonic heritage keep her from aging?

The thought she felt was selfish. Cyborg was mostly mechanical, any expansion of muscle or growth lead to complications. Parts had to be replaced, system overhauled with lighter equipment. Yet his wires gave him a youthful look. Did he ever look at the mirror and wondered how much he would look his age if he was mostly flesh?

Probably.

Raven reached over to her desk, feeling for the sharp edges of her mirror. Grabbing the base, she touched smooth reflective surface. What was once the gateway to her mind, was now a simple mirror.

If she could see her reflection for a minute, just a fraction of a second, she would be content, she told herself.

"Okay Raven, just like Starfire said." Raven sighed. "Learn to use what triggers your powers."

Raven inhaled, all the locked up emotions like a lump in her chest. Releasing a steady breathe, she felt her emotions slowly unlock.

There was a slight flicker of static with a salt and pepper image. Yet the image did not solidify with her coaxing. Raven bit her lip in confusion. Was her emotion not enough?

She needed to feel; use an emotion potent and complex enough to show a spectrum of color. Raven tapped the center of her chest, feeling a scratching sensation from the inside. For years, and years she had swallowed, pushed, locked and cemented any emotion that she could possible release. She gave them an inch, no longer able to properly console them, and the darn things ran a mile.

Her darn emotions were itching to get out.

This was dangerous. There were multiple repercussions if she even released a sliver of what she felt. Did she really need to do this? Was she doing this for the right reason?

If she didn't learn to control, something worse was going to happen then the day that Starfire found her. There was no longer a gateway, no visual representation of her emotion. This was the only other form of expression. Besides Robin-

Raven shook her head.

This was the logical choice.

"I guess feel...more" Raven said, the words sounding so foreign.

Swallowing hard, she pulled in deep into her subconscious to the small box she kept. The image was clear as day despite her lack of eyesight. It was exactly how she remembered it, a pure white box that held all her dangerous emotions.

The box was battered, the edges bloated from emotions shoved in every corner. No matter how much she stuffed down, the cerebral box never got bigger, never broke, but always stuffed to its seams.

Staring down was the proverbial box, Raven imaged herself touching the edges of the box. Yet all there was, was a black silhouette. Imagining of the locks breaking, she opened the box slightly to peak.

Should she really release..._this_?

Indeed it was powerful and would give her the desire results. Raven bit her lip. She had to control them, it was the only way to stop her strengthening empathy from controlling her friends. Taking a deep breathe, she cracked open the box, enough for one emotion to run loose.

Raven open the box and-

Then came a push, flinging her against the opposite wall. There was a loud thud as her body came in contact with the wall. There was a crackling sound of energy being released, with the rumbling roll of wind that swirled around her room. Something held her against the wall, as loud crashes roared.

There were hisses with quiet whispers in the background. However, every word was incoherent, each syllable muffled by the roaring wind. Behind her eyelids, multiple of colors flashed. Each more vibrant than the last, immersing her in tingling energy.

Opening her eyes seem to break the spell, sending her plummeting to the floor. Raven slammed to the floor face down. Her head rattled, disorientation settling in. The storm calmed, as the sound of crackling of energy and roaring wind became murmurs. Raven moaned as she regained her senses. As her eyes fluttered open, she was greeted with the dark blue hue of her carpet.

She laid down for a few seconds, expecting the image to fade quickly. After a moment passed, she pulled herself up. She patted the floor on instinct to find her mirror. Finding it under the bed, Raven held her breathe as she turned the mirror over to reflect her image.

She...looked...different.

The shades of her hair, darker, keeping a purplish hue, but now sporting a deeper richer color. Raven tugged on the strands of her hair pulling them away from the frame of her face. The once round cheeks, were slightly thinner, her nose pointed, but it all was still her. The grayish hue of her skin was now a pale white. Her childish features polished to a more elegant Raven.

Raven sighed, even she changed. What must have been months coping with in her disability, felt like years. How could she change so quickly? Or were the moments of sight after a long absence of vision made her notice changes that been occurring over years? Either way, one thing was clear, the Teen in Teen Titan no longer existed in name, age or spirit.

Raven sighed "I gues-"

"What happened here?"

* * *

**Author Note:** I won't keep you guys hanging for long! Haha, I wanted to change perspectives so I had to cut the chapter here. Hope you enjoyed.

Thank you for all the wonderful comments.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author Note:** Here you are my loves. The next installment of Leading the Blind.

* * *

"What happened here?" Mr. Tim called out.

The once pristine room was now a complete mess. The bookcase was on the other side of the room, books scattered during its flight. Some book laid open, some pages tattered and torn from the binding. Jason looked up, only to be marveled at the black cracks that scattered over the ceiling, the craveses filled with soot. Whatever occurred here, seemed dangerous, and beyond his comprehension. What was worse was Raven, sitting right in the middle of it. Her hands clenching a mirror for dear life.

"Mister... ?" Raven asked, her voice monotone.

Yet her body betrayed her tone as she instinctively dropped the mirror, like a child's hand caught in the cookie jar.

Raven looked straight at him, her pale purple eyes fixated on him. Not in the half hearted sense, where her eyes somehow landed on him, eyes foggy and glazed over. No, this was directly at him, pale purple eyes focused. He could even see her trying to resist the urge to squint.

This all spelled bad news.

He should have panicked, call the whole thing off. If she saw who he was-if she even had a clue of his identity-it would ruin everything. No, this still could be salvaged, she knew , if she could see, there was still no guarantee that she had a clue who Jason Todd was.

Jason swallowed his suspicion and called out with all the concern he could muster. "Are you okay Ms. Raven? Did someone break in? Who-" He took one step closer to her.

"I'm fine."Raven pushed herself up, tripping over the book in front of her.

Jason caught her, his hands resting on her shoulders. Raven pushed him away, regaining her balance, eyes turning away from him. She ruffled her hair and looked at his direction, her eyes foggy. There were again distant, no longer having a focal point. Jason couldn't help but feel relieved.

There might be a tiny chance he was wrong.

"I said: I am fine." Raven huffed. "One of my books got out of hand."

Books? Jason looked around, looking at the broken bookcase and scattered books. He didn't know if he could believe her. This all smelled like bullshit, and he knew bullshit. However, he couldn't think of a reason why she would lie to him. If she was honest, then this woman had a dangerous hobby.

"Books?" Jason said in disbelief, picking a book up from the scattered mess. "One of your books did this? But, everything is scattered."

Jason looked as Raven stood, her shoulders back, her eyes unfocused to the right. Her face contorted into something that resembled annoyance before nodding, reassuring him. Everything in her stance told him she was telling him the truth. If Raven was a liar, she was a pretty good one.

Seeing no point in pushing the conversation any further her, Jason continued picking up books. There were some that felt wrong to touch, ready to snap shut if his eyes graced the words. Others, well others, felt otherworldly, dark and mysterious; ready to set fire to the room if touched by the wrong hand. Jason sneered, looking away while snapping one of the books shut. She really should have these things behind bulletproof glass.

"Well, just tell me which ones to stay away from the next time I organize your things. Don't want to be sucked into another dimension." Jason joked.

Raven didn't even grace him with a response.

Instead, she softly patted the floor with her feet inching closer to her bed. Jason watched her carefully as her knees hit her bed, as she turned around and sat at the edge. Her dainty fingers ran through her hair, grabbing a tuft of hair before pulling in thought. He would submit all his fortune if he could know what ran through her thoughts as her shoulders slumped in defeat, her face becoming paler by the second..

Jason clutched one of the books tight. He didn't want to care but-

"Are you okay Ms. Raven?" He asked sickly sweet.

-his mouth moved on it's own.

Raven nodded, letting go of her hair.

"You don't seem to be okay."Jason pulled the bookcase up. " You have been sitting on your bed like a deer in headlights for a while there."

Raven shook her head again. It looked like it was all she could do at the moment. "A little disoriented. It was very powerful magic."

_Raven was a good liar, _he thought.

He paused, the very statement causing an alarm to go off. Why did he think she was lying to him? His instinct told him, that the way her leg bounced in anxiousness, the room reeking of anxiety, that she must have been lying to him this whole time. Yet, that very smell, enticed him not to push it any further. The woman was clearly stressed.

Jason continued picking up the books laying on the floor, piling them in a corner of the room. He picked up a white cover book with silver corners, and quickly looked at Raven.

She was still at the edge of the bed, her eyes again distant. Jason knew he was going to kick himself later for this. Placing the book on the top of the pile, he walked over to Raven's front.

The sound of his knees hitting the floor must have startled her from her thoughts. Her eyes focused on his direction as Jason rested his hands on her knees. He stared up at her pale purple eyes, as she remained stoic.

"You can tell me anything, you know," he whispered. "I am suppose to take care of your well being."

Raven stayed quiet. Moments passed and they stayed completely still. Her face was unmoving, her stature strong, but none of those body languages mattered. Jason stared at her eyes during the stillness, and they held the only tellatale body language Raven had. If only he could name what emotions ran through her eyes. Whatever emotion were held in her pools of lilac, made him want to console her, provide some sense of comfort. Leaving the space of her knee he reached towards her, to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear and touch her cheek, but he stopped.

The notion was too tender, too meaningful. It wasn't his job to console her.

Placing his hand back to the safety of her knee, Jason sighed; if Raven wasn't going to talk, then he had to coax it out of her.

"What do I have to do to pull you out of that world of yours?"Jason whispered to her.

Raven stirred, her eyes moving away from his direction. "Huh?"

It was a stupid answer to a complicated question. Raven wasn't stupid and he knew just really didn't want to talk about it.

Jason removed his hands from her knees.

"Tea? Coffee? That eighty percent cacao dark chocolate your love so much?" Jason asked, but no answer.

Jason swallowed, trying to push back his anger. He clenched his fist as it shook, trying to hold insanity at bay. Jason held his fist and sighed, he felt like a small child again, anger rising if no one payed attention to him.

Jason looked behind him and hummed. There was one thing to make her look his way.

"Well, I've got something that should cheer you up." Jason stood.

He picked up his bag from the corner of the room. Digging deep in his bag, he pulled a blue rectangular box. He wiped off some dust that collected from haphazardly tossing the box inside his backpack. Jason squeezed the box in thought. He never planned to give this to her. It was something he bought at the whim. Her constant complaints turned into a nagging voice in the back of his head when he saw it, before he knew it he bought the damn thing.

Jason looked back at Raven, but it might be the key for her to completely trust him. Maybe this was his golden ticket to her good graces.

He walked over to Raven, her eyes focused at the floor. He grabbed her hands, turning it over. At the palm of her hand, he placed the box ever so carefully, while folding her fingers over.

"For you" Jason said.

Raven didn't say a word, her face again emotionless. Yet he could she was contemplating. Contemplating what? He wasn't sure.

Jason watched her as she took caution, feeling the edges of the box. As her fingers circled, she found the hinge, only for her fingers to swoop around to the latch. She pulled the box open, and touched the inside.

He watched her in interested as she felt the rough grooves. Her index fingers circled the inner groove only to stop at the small ball. She then moved to the inside of the inner groove, pressing slightly at small etches, as though counting each one.

Finally, after her careful inspection, Raven looked up at him.

"Is this a-"

"Watch?"Jason answered, a small smile escaping. "You always complain about time passing you by. I thought you can rejoin the illusion of time with the rest of us."

He saw the slight creases of her forehead as Raven retorted "This feels expensive."

Jason laughed. Is that what she was worried about? The price? This didn't even make a dent in his wallet. If he wanted it he could easily offer her anything she wante-

He had to stop himself. He was not offering a last request to a prisoner.

"What? No, thank you Mr. Tim? Or how could you think of such a thoughtful gift?" He joked. " But here you are worried about price."

Raven scrunched up her face. "It's just-"

Jason stopped her. "Look, I don't know about Titan tradition, but normally people don't linger about the price of a gift."

"Tha-, thank you" Raven stuttered as she picked up the watch.

He knew he was suppose to feel good about this. Yet the way Raven observed the watch with her hands, with no expression, not even a sign of a smile, Jason couldn't help but feel he did something wrong. She was lost again, lost in her rational thoughts.

"I've seen this before, in Robin and Starfire and even Beast Boy and Terra." He heard Raven whispered.

"Huh?"Jason asked, confused by her statement.

Raven placed the watch back in the box and snapped it shut.

"I can't accept this." Raven said harshly.

Jason took a step back. Maybe his hearing was failing, but did she really say she couldn't accept his gift? Jason watched as Raven outstretched her hand that held the box in front of her, coaxing him to take it.

He didn't get it.

Jason breathed in deeply, feeling his rage pushing to the surface. He took a step closer, wrapping his hand around her hand forcing her fingers to clasps around the box.

"Why not?"Jason asked.

Raven pushed her hand forward to place it in his hand, but Jason pushed back in resistance.

Raven sighed in annoyance. " I'm afraid it means a little more to you than it does to me, Mr. Tim"

Jason looked at her confused. "What?"

Raven tried again to push it to his hand with no avail. She gave another heavy sigh, putting down her hand. Turning her palm upright her fingers wrapped around the box, Raven focused her eyes at Jason, with no expression of emotion.

"I always hear of a patient falling for their take carer because they mistake the take carer's sense of duty for true compassion."Raven grabbed his hand dropping the box on his palm. "But never the other way around."

Jason tensed his jaw. What was she implying that-

What?

_What?_

_No, no , no, no. _

This was something he just stupidly bought out of the whim. He couldn't stand her constant sulking and complaining of time passing her by. So what he happened to stumble buy a custom watch place.

It was a meaningless thing. He payed up the ass for it, and wrote it off as business expenses in his head. This was supposed to be the pot of honey that caught the batch of flies.

So what he wrapped her hands around her wrist burning her wrist size into his memory.

Jason took a step back. There was a feeling of disgust, fear and something else in the bottom of his stomach. He felt like throwing up. He felt like balancing her at the edge of the window by her neck. Taking a step towards her, rage in his heart, he stopped himself. This was insanity rearing it's ugly head. Jason swallowed hard trying to push it back down.

He wanted to say something witty, something to tell her she was wrong.

Because she was wrong, right?

Yet all that pathetically came out of his lips was "I'm speechless."

"What you feel is an illusion." Raven said, and the words felt ever so cold. "You are very kind Mr. Tim. It was my fault for taking your kindness and part of your duty. Maybe it is your lack of experience in this sort of job, that made you feel something that wasn't there."

Jason clenched his fist around the box, a slight creak escaped as the box gave under his pressure. He looked at the box and back at Raven. Raven stood in front of him, her head turned away and her eyes shut tight.

In that moment, he never felt anything colder in his life. The embrace of death, or the hard concrete dirt he dragged himself out of, or waves of the Lazarus Pit were not even close to the steely expression Raven gave him or more the expression she _wasn't_ given him.

Jason bit his lip drawing blood. He reminded himself that all the devious thoughts in his head wasn't him. That he was still the Jason that brought Raven flying, the Jason that threw a snowball at her. The Jason who had something burning deep in his chest, and was trying to hold it there. That burning feeling, whatever it was, could not be the fire that burned down his carefully constructed walls that kept that other Jason bay. As he licked his lips, the strong metallic taste of blood at the tip of his tongue, he felt the fires calm down.

He touched the wound on his lip, and looked at the droplets of blood on his finger. He had a mission, and this was never truly about her. This was about him, and what he wanted. She was just the goose that had the golden egg in her needed to fix this. She could easily fire him, and all those months being her chore boy would be for naught. He plotted too many years, waiting for the perfect opportunity to arise, and he couldn't let it go because what she thought he felt. Not when he was this close.

"I-"

"Let's keep this professional Mr. Tim." Raven cut him, brushing her hands against her pants. "Act like this never happened."

Jason rubbed his fingers together in thought, smearing the blood between his fingers. It was the logical choice to keep him around. Less energy exerted to train another hopeless fool. Jason clenched his hand, was everything always so logical for her?

Raven walked passed him, their shoulders slightly bumping together. She outstretched her hands searching for the door frame. As she wrapped her hand around the frame, she turned her head towards him.

For a moment, a nano of a second, he would have sworn she had a look of remorse in her eyes.

"Let's go Mr. Tim" Raven called out.

Jason placed the watch in his pocket, wondering if he imagined that look.

Probably.

Pulling the Mr. Tim act deep from his chest, he spoke like nothing ever happened. "Okay."

* * *

**Author Note:** I am so happy you guys have enjoyed the story so far. The last plot arc will start after the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading.

You guys have been amazing!


	22. Chapter 22

**Author Note:** Here guys enjoy the next installment of Leading the Blind. We are slowly getting to the end. This chapter is short, but the next one will be up shortly. Anyways happy holidays!

* * *

He hated her.

The sarcasm, the resolve to fix things, the dry sense of humor, the darn _look_ as though she understood him, he hated it all. He didn't know when this feeling grew for the Titaness. He just saw her as another pawn, a person to use to meet his ends. Then before he knew it she planted something in him, _feelings_ he never experienced before.

It was her fault. All her fault.

The way she drank her tea, happiness lined on her face.

The way she could speak about books for hours.

The way snow clung on to her form.

The way she gave a small and silent smile, like it was secretly for him.

He wanted it all gone, erased from his memory. Because he shouldn't feel anything towards her, no hate or whatever burned in his gut when he looked at her. He no longer wanted to push her to his side of sanity. He just wanted her gone, because he was unable to process the emotions that pushed and pulled him off the edge.

That's why he was jumping through rooftops looking for a specific warehouse. He slipped over the window, knowing the blind sight of the warehouse cameras. He looked around the dark warehouse, but he knew he would be here.

The man had no other life.

He saw a form over a desk. There were books sprawled everywhere with chemicals and sigils. The whole thing look like a mess and somehow it annoyed him. It all looked unrelated to what _he_ needed.

"Ah, here the chakra gem." Brother Blood smiled, flipping a page over. "Now, for the ri-"

Brother Blood felt his body slam to one of the crates. He struggled but felt something stuck to him. A second later his mouth and hands were bound, no longer able to attack his assailant. Brother Blood frowned.

Red-X jumped from one of the large crates, a sticky x in his hand. He looked at Brother Blood and Blood could feel the fury under his gaze. Red-X went up to him, ripping the adhesive from his mouth.

"Where is it Blood?" Red-X said, his voice clearly dripping in disdain, even under the modifier.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Brother Blood spat.

"My pit, Blood." Red-X frowned under his mask. "I want to see progress."

"It's only been a month, it still needs-"

"Don't give a shit!" Red-X screamed.

"Things change. I need the pit now."Red-X punched the storage container near Blood's head.

Blood didn't budge, clearly unimpressed. Blood sighed, rolling his neck before giving Red-X a steely stare.

Blood spoke. "You are the one who changed our agreement the last minute. You are the one who held Ra-"

Red-X punched Blood, causing a deafening smack to echo within the warehouse. He didn't need to hear her name. Not now, not ever. Each syllable bringing something bitter in his stomach. Blood turned again to face X, his face already swelling.

"Give it up to a gorilla to use brute force." Blood said spitting out blood. " Fine, release me and I will take you to what I have."

Red-X pressed his utility belt, a small canister falling from one of the locks. Shaking the canister he sprayed over the adhesive x. The adhesive dissolved and Blood fell down, hand and knees on the floor.

"Need to work on your landing."Red-X rolled his shoulders. "Now, pit."

Blood stood up, brushing the dust from his robe. Without a single look or word, he walked and Red-X followed. They walked up the second floor, the level attached to a small factory. As Blood opened the door, there was loud noises, banging and hollow screams echoing.

As they continued walking down the corridor, Red-X couldn't help but look around. There were scattered boxes, cages, and vials. What caught his eye was a group of cages in a half lighted corner. The unlit edges seemed darker than worldly possible, the only indication of life within the cages was the beady eyes that stared back at him. The eyes were feral and hungry, speaking promises; no, not promising, declarations.

Red-X looked away, the sound of his heart beating in his ear. He shouldn't care. They had nothing to do with him. They had nothing to do with his plan.

Turning a corner, Blood looked back at Red-X with a tense jaw. He looked reluctant to show him the room, and a moment ticked before he opened the door. Blood walked to the railing of the overhanging corridor. He gave Red-X one look and nodded over to below them.

Red-X walked over to the railing, staring down. One look and his he felt his heart in his lungs. Below, there was a giant tank with bubbling green water. Each bubble popped and shimmered unlike some boiling pot of water or geyser. The darn thing even smelled like he remembered.

Gripping the railing, Red-X chuckled. The chuckle turned to a laugh, then into something completely sinister. Red-X kneeled down, his hands shaking, laughter stirring the railings. He had it, he had a Lazarus pit. This was it, this was the darn pit that haunted his dreams. The damn thing that brought him back to the state of consciousness. If he could only see Talia al Ghul's stupid face now. If only he could see Batman's.

Rolling back his insanity, Red-X laughter died down. He shook his head, giving one final chuckle before standing up. He peeked his head over the railing.

"It's beautiful." Red-X smiled.

Blood snorted. "We will be able to re-create the pit. The little half breed's book gave us insight how the thing might occur naturally. It may bring people back but, we have not tested the removal of psychological effects. We need to closely monitoring a subject and-"

Red-X patted Blood on his back. "You talk too much." Red-X chuckled. "We have made an accomplishment, Blood. Look at this, this is a real artificial Lazarus Pit. Heck, it's possible we have the second one in existence that can be reused and have no psychological effects."

Blood frowned and turned to him. "We might, but we need to conduct test to make sure-"

Red-X raised his hand to stop him. "Like I said, our time is running out."Red-X gripped the railings. "I need the pit now and-" Red-X swallowed, the sour feeling rising. "Raven is starting to get suspicious. While she still has some trust in my associate, we need to act."

Blood tensed. "I still need to prepare-"

"Tough shit, expedite the damn process." Red-X glared at Blood."We all have to make sacrifices."

Blood looked at the pit, then back at Red. "When?"

Red-X sighed. "Day after tomorrow."

Blood frowned. "Fine, we can work overtime to get ready for her arrival."

"I want her intact and alive, X."Blood said his final words before exiting out the door.

Red-X clenched his hands around the railing. Two more days he told himself.

Two more days and it will be over, one way or another.

* * *

**Author Note: **Thanks you guys for your support so far, sorry the updates have been slower than I anticipated! But we are almost there guys, almost there! Please review when the chance.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author Note: **Here is the next installment for Leading the Blind. Gosh, I feel this story has gotten sloppy and I sort of want to re-write some parts. Oh well, hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

"What would you like today Ms. Raven?"Jason asked.

"Green tea." Raven answered.

And that's how it had been for two days, minimal talking. She never initiated the conversation, if you could even call it a conversation. No, it felt more like Jeopardy, where there was a question, with only one answer that had to be said in a question format. Raven, of course, was the reigning champ of 'nothing ever happened' Jeopardy.

Jason frowned because when he meant nothing, he meant _nothing. _

The snowball fight wiped.

The flying above the clouds, erased.

He was back to square one.

No, he was worse off than square one, where there even negative squares? At least when they first meet, she was a little more chatty than this. She had been sitting on that chair for the past two hours, without saying a single word but 'green tea'. That is why it had to be today.

He had to hand her off to Blood.

Jason looked at her as she carefully placed earbuds in her ears. He looked at her in mild fascination and annoyance. He wasn't new to this scene, he had seen it multiple times. This was the Raven that tried to avoid all the pestering thoughts, all the logic notions her mind reeled. The Raven that tried to drown her thoughts in loud music, an ear deafening substitute to her normal reading hobby that was robbed from her. Any other day he would disturb her, distract her with witty banter or some outing. Today he decided against it, he shouldn't give her any special treatment today. No, it was far more easier this way.

Jason pulled up a seat, sitting in front of the counter, staring at Raven who was off in her own world. He stared at her as she casually chewed on her lip, her hand in her hair as she leaned into the side of the couch. When was the last time she looked his way? When was the last time she even attempted to look his way?

Oh, yeah two days. It had only been two days and he already felt it had been months, even years.

_No, don't think that way, Jason._ Jason scowled at himself.

Jason looked at the living room, trying to find anything that could be distraction. Anything that would lessen this silence. Jason spotted an old relic at the corner, layered in dust, but distinctive in its features. Jason smiled, pushing himself off his seat and walking to the relic.

Blowing off the dust with a slight cough, he inspected the thing. The old record player still looked fine, the needle still in good condition. He had no idea why the thing was in the Tower. How he never noticed it before was beyond him; maybe because he was a thief and this thing wasn't even close to collector's value.

Jason looked at Raven, as she paid no mind to him, still in her own corner. He did remember her mention Cyborg was a collector of old obsolete machinery. Cyborg would tinker on old machinery trying to invent something that could outcompete modern technology. It was a challenge to his skill sets. Jason shrugged, returning his attention back to the record player. He heard of weirder hobbies.

Next to the record player, against the wall, there was a record cover, clearly worn as the cover image faded beyond recognition. Jason picked up the cover, looking inside to see if there was a vinyl record. He chuckled, imagine his luck when there was. Pulling the vinyl out, he inspected its condition. It still looked good, a little scratched, but probably still playable. Looking at the inside ring, the only words he could make out was "You can make". Giving Raven one more look over his shoulder, he plugged in the record player.

If Raven can ignore him for two hours straight, she shouldn't mind if he played this one song.

Placing the vinyl on the record player, he watched as the vinyl began to spin. He carefully placed the needle at the edge of the vinyl.

A melody started, slightly upbeat and slow, until a man started signing, his voice smooth and hypnotic.

_You can make it if you try._

Jason looked at Raven, as she ignored the song playing. Somehow he remembered this song, deep in his subconscious; the lyrics flowed to the tip of his tongue.

_Whoa, yeah. You can make it if you try._

Jason looked away and opened his mouth while the lyrics flowed out. "You can make it if you try."

His voice sounded awful, slightly off tune, but something about the song made him continue to sing.

"Sometimes, you'll have to cry" Jason sang, looking over at Raven.

She stood there her ear buds off, staring at him slightly bewildered.

"Sometimes, you'll have to lie." Jason walked over to Raven, his hand grazing her cheek as he sang.

This was a pause before Raven moved away from his touch, her face trying to hold a sneer. Her eyes flicked to him, and for a moment he thought she could actually see him. If she could, what kind of face was he making. He wasn't sure right now, too busy paying attention to the weird pounding in his ears.

Jason licked his lips, his voice slightly scratchy. "You're gonna live until you die."

Raven looked away, her eyes fixated to the floor. Jason traced his hand down her arm, reaching for her hand and grasping it firmly. He wanted her to look at him, just this once. He wanted her to see Jason, not Mr. Tim, not the facade he had been pulling for months. He wanted her to know him truly, before he betrayed her.

In one tug Jason pulled her off her seat. Raven staggered, her face knocking on his chest. Jason caught her, his hand wrapping around her waist, his other lacing around her hand. Raven looked up at him, and he could see a flash of fury in her eyes. He tried his hardest not to laugh.

Tugging one stray hair behind her ear he sang "If your baby treats you wrong."

He swayed to the melody, his eyes looking tentatively on her. Raven stayed stiff, but she didn't vocalize any restraint. Jason leaned closer, his chin resting on top of her head.

"Don't go around singing the blues." Jason whispered, the record now louder than him.

He wanted to sing, only to her, because it was the last time she would hear him sing.

His voice slightly cracked, mouth slightly dry he sang the next part."Remember, my friend."

.

Jason reached into his pocket, swaying with the melody. He felt Raven lean into him, her body slowly rocking with him. There was a slight feeling of regret. He reeled it back, because Jason Todd never regretted. Regret was not part of his vocabulary.

"Everybody can't win."Jason wrapped his arms around her, swaying them both as there feet side stepped to the song.

Jason touched her neck, caressing the soft nape. He pressed his cheek against hers, and for a moment he thought about kissing her cheek. Yet a kiss on the cheek meant a little too much, a little too endearing. It was like he was saying goodbye. Jason shut his eyes, pressing his lips against her ear and whispered:

"Somebody, somebody's got to lose."

In one smooth move, Jason stabbed the needle into her neck. She struggled under his grasp, her hands holding onto his arms trying to pry him away. As she struggled the needle broke, but by then it was too late. She would be incapacitated in seconds.

Raven pried free, her hand reaching to her neck. She staggered away, from him, her back hitting the couch. Pressing one hand against the back of the couch, she used the other to pull away the needle. If she was in pain she didn't show it, as she stared at her hand with a stoic, before looking at his general direction.

He wondered if then, she saw him for the first time.

"You-why-I" Raven slurred her words.

Jason looked away, her eyes burning into his skin. There was a look of betrayal, the look of utter disgust. He shouldn't expect any less, but somehow he wished she understood. Understood the situation he threw her in, because she was his only bargaining chip to get what he wanted. Looking at the ceiling, fire in his chest, he knew just how stupid that sounded.

Raven gasped, stumbling over her feet. There was a flashes of red in her eyes as she swung at him and Jason dodged. The strike was meant to hurt, and any other day it would. Jason chewed at his lip as Raven swinged again, trying to stay conscious.

"You liar" Raven slurred, grabbing the lamp next to the couch throwing it.

Jason stayed quite, moving an inch so the lamp wouldn't hit him. He had to give it to her, the darn woman was resilient.

"I should have-"Raven stumbled close, her eyes flashing red, as Jason took a step back. "I should have-when I sensed that-soul so chaotic-dirty"

Jason flinched as the word 'dirty' left her mouth.

Fighting the serum, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and forward again, black aura encasing furniture around her. "Azarath...metrion-"

Raven coughed, her face contorting into a sneer "Zinthos." With a flick of her wrist Raven flung them at him.

Jason dodged, the furniture slightly off target, clearly due to the drug's effect and her lack of eyesight. Raven continue to fling furniture after furniture at him, her black magic flickering at every couple of seconds, control wavering.

Raven hovered slightly over the carpet, as she randomly picked object with her magic. There was another set of eyes that sat on top of hers, the set flickering white as she flung objects at him. Jason cursed at himself, the sense of panic in his stomach.

It was two drops to her tea and a shot of the serum, and it should have held her demon side at bay. It should have knocked her out in a couple of seconds. As Raven eyes flicked red, he couldn't help but feel death was way too close. If he made it out of this alive, he needed to kick Blood's ass for giving him something that barely worked.

Jason back flipped over the couch as it was flung at him. He caught his breath, exhaustion setting in. He couldn't hold up defensive line for long. It would have been smart to attack her, her power clearly weak, but he couldn't bring himself to hit her. No, not when he deserved to get hit. Not when he deserved all her anger. Maybe if he talked to her, explained to her why he had to do this to her.

Jason huffed, exhaustion evident in his voice."Raven, I had to. I have no-"

"Choice?" Raven growled deep in her chest, the two red eyes now solid. "Typical!"

The room encased in darkness, as her hand clenched into a fist. She sneered, showing those sharp pearly white teeth. Jason looked around him, the room pitch black, light no longer filtering in from the window. He stepped back, his back hitting what he believed was the wall. He couldn't tell, everything was pitch black, except Raven. She was somehow part of the darkness and yet so displaced. Her figure as recognizable if seeing her in bright daylight.

She raised her hand above her head and Jason felt something cold grasp around him. The thing wrapped tight around him, chills running down his spine. He struggled, but it was useless. The hold was strong, holding onto him for dear life. Raven dropped her hand hastily and Jason vision blurred, as he slammed into the ground.

He shook his head, trying to recover from vertigo. "Okay, I deserve that but-"

The thing, whatever it was, slammed him against the wall.

"No! You don't get to talk." Raven snarled. "I've heard this before. They same song over and over again." Raven grunted pulling her hair in frustration. "Sweet words, sweet actions, you are just like him."

Jason was slammed against the wall again, the grip tightening around him.

"You are just like Malchoir!" Raven screamed, the room become darker, and for a moment in the darkness, Jason saw outlines of tentacles protrude out of the corners.

"You-" Raven choked, her magic flickering in her fingertips. "I thought-"

Raven shook her head, her eyes fading back to normal. Raven grabbed her head, flipping her head back in pain. She snarled as the darkness receded back into her. Whatever grasped him disappeared, dropping him to the floor below. Hitting the floor with a large thud, Jason blinked disorientation away and stared at Raven.

Hands in her hair, she thrashed her head around grunting. Jason swallowed, he wanted to incapacitate her, not cause her physical pain. As she dropped to the floor, her hands and knees against the carpet, her head hanged low while her hair cascaded over her face.

Jason looked at her heaving chest, her shoulders slightly trembling, as she summoned all her willpower to remain conscious. All he could do was lick his lips because what else could he do in this situation? Should he risk another dose? Blood warned him that one dose was enough to stop a human's heart, but if a half bred had two? No, if he risked it she would no longer be a bargaining chip, she would be-

Jason stared as Raven turned her head, her arms shaking. Her arms could no longer hold her weight, ready to give out any moment. Her hair cascaded over her face, but there was enough space between hair strands for him to see her staring at him.

Right at him.

It was the first time he felt she was staring directly at him, not as Mr. Tim, not as Tim Drake, but Jason Todd. What he saw was something he never wanted to imagine. Her pale purple eyes were brimming with hatred, sorrow, and remorse. Remorse that she didn't see this sooner. Yet, what shocked him the most was the tears that rolled from those pale amethyst eyes.

"I thought" Raven's voice shook, her stare intense and hot. "We were…"

Raven looked down, hair falling back on her face. "friends."

In that instant, all her strength faded. Her arms collapsed and knees buckled as the rest of her body slammed against the floor. Her head turned to his direction, one fresh tear rolling down her face.

She was out cold.

* * *

**Author Note:** My trash king what have you done! Sigh, Jason you are such a mess. Please review when you have the time! Enjoy the holidays~ Please review if you have the time.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author Note:** Here is the chapter. I didn't meet my goal to end this at chapter 25, it probably going to end close to thirty. Anyways enjoy the chapter!

* * *

If this was a fairy tale, it would be a modern day sleeping beauty. A curse from birth, a prick to fall asleep and a looming evil. The curse; Raven's heritage, making her a target for those who worshiped the blood that flows through her looming evil; Blood, using the sleeping maiden to fulfill his own selfish wish. The prick?

Jason looked at Raven that laid asleep in his arms. She laid there her arms dangling at her sides with a tear stained face holding a scowl. There was no evidence of a physical struggle between them. No lacerations or purple circles caused by hard punches and throws, but the emotional damage was evident. The emotions scars were as deep as the tears that soaked into her pale skin.

He winced realizing his role in this Grimm fairy tale. He was the prick. The one who delivered the poison, wrapping her up for whatever evil awaited her.

Jason held her tight against him as strong wind whistled in his ear. Jump City's rooftops were slippery with half melted snow and sleet covering each step. One wrong step, and they both would be tumbling down to the busy streets below. Jason tried not to think about probable mishaps, and how falling seemed a more inviting death than what Blood had in store for her. Jason swallowed a breath, trying not to look at the very slow rise of her chest, finding each breath to be in between death and sleep.

Now, who was the prince? A valiant hero all too eager to wake the victim from their slumber.

Jason wanted to laugh bitterly at himself. There was no prince. No kiss could cure whatever made her dormant. No display of love, true or not, could save her from the destiny he was throwing her into.

But if he just turned around he could save-

Jason loosened his grip around Raven as he climbed through the window of the warehouse. He had to get a grip. He was seconds away from obtaining the pit and all he needed was to deliver the package. There was no room to play hero. The sleeping woman in his arms, laying lifeless, was a pawn. Whatever Blood had in store for her, she would no longer be the woman that stared at him with those pale amethyst eyes in admiration. The look of betrayal she gave him in her final moments of consciousness made sure of that.

"I see you made it in time." Blood walked up to Red-X, his blood red robe adorned with gold seams and jewels.

"Fresh delivery." Jason snorted, looking curiously at the new fashion sense.

Without looking at the woman in his arms, he dropped her. An eerie thud of dead weight hitting concrete floor echoed within the walls. Dust stirred, clouds cascading above Raven's form but the sleeping maiden showed no signs of movement.

"What are you doing?" Blood yelled. "Raven was to be unharmed, that was the deal."

Jason snorted, folding his arms, his eyes averting Raven's motionless body. "She is unharmed, a little fall won't harm this one." Jason shrugged, adjusting the buckle on his suit. "I wish I can say that about my associate."

Jason walked to Blood's side. He gave Raven a quick glance. There was something eerie about the way she laid there motionless. Her body leaning to the side, legs bent and intertwined, and shoulder pressed against her ear and floor. She looked like nothing more than a doll. Porcelain skin with sharp features delicately painted. The only signs of life were the far in between breathes.

Jason looked away as Blood cradling Raven in his arms.

"That serum you gave me barely worked. She was still conscious, Blood." Jason hissed, the voice modifier causing the vibrations to sound like a gurgle. "She almost had my associates head before the darn thing knocked her out."

Blood sneered, adjusting his weight before taking a stand with Raven in his arms. Pulling Raven close, Blood gave a quick look at Raven shoulder. Seeing no damage, he gave Red-X a quick glare before heading up the warehouse stairs.

"I told you the possibilities and the risks X," he said adjusting his grasp on Raven."Raven's strength lies within her emotions, if your _associate _elevated her emotions, she could find the willpower to overcome the poison."

Jason bit his tongue, harsh words ready to lash. He didn't need to be reminded what he was putting on the line to grab the bird. Yet now wasn't the time for sarcasm and harsh words. Swallowing his pride he reminded himself he had to make this exchange quick. As much as he hated to give Dick credit, it wouldn't take him long to know where Raven was.

"I don't really care." Jason sighed tailing Blood. "Good associates are just hard to come by, Blood."

Blood just hummed in agreement.

As they walked through the corridor Jason notice this section was better kept than the rest of the warehouse. The stench of dirt and oil was replaced with pine and paint. The dirt and soot was dusted off, the walls painted white, and the floor redone. Everything seemed fresh, the paint only days old. He wasn't sure if _this_ was what Blood meant by preparations.

Jason watched Blood carefully, as Blood opened a door at the end of the corridor.

As they walked inside, something sour brewed in Jason's chest. The room was not what he expected. Where he hoped was a prison in some dirty corner of the warehouse with chains and an unkempt cage, stood an elegantly designed room. The walls were painted dark blue with fine _expensive _art decorating the walls. Beautifully crafted cherry oak hardwood furniture adorned the room. In the middle of the room stood a canopy bed, the curtains black embroidered with gold thread and the covers made out of the finest _high thread count_ silk. Jason watched as Blood pulled the canopy bed curtains open, gracefully placing Raven inside within the bed's covers.

Panic set in.

"What gives, Blood?" Jason walked towards Blood, his mask hiding the true fury in his eyes. "This is a pretty warm welcome for a sacrifice."

Blood turned to Jason, his arms within his robes. "Who said anything about a sacrifice?"

Jason stopped, clenching his hand into a fist.

"Isn't she just a pawn, expandable?" Jason started, his voice wavering from the anger that boiled in his chest.

Blood hummed, pulling the curtain apart, before sitting besides Raven. Blood reached over, his fingers drawing circles on Raven's tear soaked cheek. Jason averted his eyes, sick at the sight.

"Not once did I mention that Raven was expendable. Even as a half blood, she holds so much power." Blood answered.

Blood turned to Red-X, a smile gracing his lips. The smile held no warmth, the edges crooked and only cutting deep lines on Blood's aging face. "She is still the daughter of our god. She isn't a pawn, X." Blood turned, giving the sleeping empath a smile that turned Jason's blood cold. "She is more than that."

A fire started to ignite in his brain, licking at the last remaining barriers that kept his sanity safe. Jason bite his lip hard enough to bleed, trying to douse the fires into mere embers. Yet anger was an emotion all too familiar and potent. Angry that the one thing that could halt his entire plan would not eliminate itself.

She was suppose to be a prisoner. She was suppose to die. He was suppose to be free from her self righteous grasp. Free from that stupid look she gave him that made him believe he could turn this all around and was too good at calming the raging fires of hatred that turned his heart into soot, and that couldn't do.

Savoring the copper taste in his tongue Jason pushed back his anger. No, he couldn't reform now. Not when that angry boy standing over the newspaper clippings of the new boy wonder was in the forefront of his mind. Not when he was still sane enough to remove the insanity that made him no better than the man that killed him. He needed all the anger in his heart to destroy the monster that ruined his life.

Beside, he didn't deserve the kind hands of redemption.

Jason swallowed, trying to smooth the fires of his mind.

"What is she then?" Jason asked, kicking himself for sounding so curious.

Blood laughed pushing himself up from the bed. "Weren't you the one who said asking question were unprofessional?"

Jason scowled, tearing his eyes from Raven as she laid asleep. It didn't matter, he could still move on with his plan. Not like he would ever see her again.

"Fine" Jason shrugged."I held my end of the bargain, now for your end."

"Ah yes, the Lazarus Pit." Blood walked towards Red-X, stopping a few feet away from him. "We are currently placing the pit in some canisters for the truck you requested"

Blood turned to the desk near him where a large glass container of red wine was placed. He pulled the drawer open, pulling two wine glasses. He gave Red-X a glance as he poured wine into the wine glasses.

"Until then, sit down. Let's celebrate our victory, X." Blood said, offering the second glass to Red-X.

Jason gave the glass a quick look before asking."Why wasn't it already packed up?"

Blood hummed, taking one step at Red-X, second glass on his hand. "Well I wasn't sure you would deliver."

Jason clicked his tongue. "I always deliver" Jason ripped the wine glass form Blood's hand.

Blood gave a chuckle, as he swirled his cup around. "Yes, you are the best aren't you." Blood took a sip. "Best at taking things that aren't yours, aren't you?"

Jason stopped himself from pulling his mask over his lips to take a sip. His eyes snapped towards Blood, his grip tightening around his glass.

"The suit" Blood waved to Red-X uniform. "The information on Lazarus Pit compounds, the book, and now Raven." Blood nodded to the sleeping woman behind him.

Jason looked at Raven, something stinging in his chest. Blood was right, he had a knack of taking things. Trying to be just as bad as the world that took everything away from him. He turned his gaze away. He couldn't look at her, not when he wished she wasn't one of the many things that wasn't his.

He had no right.

"I applaud your skills, Red" Blood raised his glass again, throwing back the wine in one gulp. "Always wondered how a thief who came out of nowhere had such skill."

"Well, it wouldn't be a secret identity if people knew where I came from, would it?" Jason snapped back, the words coldly leaving his lips.

Blood nodded, a smirk playing on his lips. "That is true my friend. But, one can't help but be curious why a common thief could enter Titan Tower so easily and become interested in the Lazarus Pit." Blood shrugged, placing his glass on the desk. " I mean, you can't blame me right? The pit isn't common knowledge."

"What can I say?" Jason frowned, holding the glass so hard he was afraid it might shatter. "Information retrieval is my specialty"

Blood laughed. "Yes, of course it would be, all things considered."

Jason raised an eyebrow, placing the glass on the desk. He waited for Blood to elaborate but Blood stood with a there with a half hearted smile. Jason clenched his hand around the desk edge; something was off.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Blood snapped his fingers.

There was audible click before the door behind them slammed shut. The room vents opened, before purple smoke filled the room. Jason looked at Blood as Blood pulled a gas mask from his robe, securely placing it over his face.

Rage could not even begin to describe the emotion that boiled in his chest. Jason leaned for an attack but it was useless. What was supposed to be a tackle became a drunken fools strut. All it took was one breathe of the purple smoke to swirl into his lungs and enter his bloodstream to render him useless.

Jason staggered forward, his feet heavy like lead, his own weight a burden on his shoulders. The haze was potent, his mask unable to filter the smoke. The concoction was like acid, burning his lungs and eyes while the nerves on his skin fired like fireworks. Jason staggered to the desk, his legs giving out as he reached it. Wine and glasses knocked over as he desperately reached for the desk edge.

No matter how hard he grabbed onto the desk edge, the red wine staining his gloves, the pain did not subside. Jason huffed trying to hold onto consciousness, but his body was too heavy and his vision too red wine splatter was no longer distinct from the cherry oak desk.

Jason grinded his teeth as words choked out. "Blood what did-"

"Ahh still trying to hold on? I guess a few years with the Bat were enough to learn a couple of tricks" Blood laughed, taking a step closer to Red-X. Blood squatted near Red-X, their eyes leveled with each other. Blood stared at him with the emotion Jason hated the most; pity.

Yet there was something about Blood's words that resonated in his head.

_The Bat?_

A sound escaped from the depths of his chest akin to a growl. Jason leaned forward, hands reaching towards Blood only for his grip to slip off the desk. Jason dropped to his knees, strength draining and eyes too painful to open.

"That Batman really knows how to make fantastic soldiers out of children." Jason heard Blood hum, before his footsteps moved away from him.

"Isn't that right, Robin?" Blood asked, his voice just above him. "Or should I say Robin number two?"

Jason growled, the vibrations burning a hole in his chest. Was he that obvious? No, he couldn't have was no way to connect anything to the second Robin. Not when-

There was a forceful tug on his head, his mask torn off from his face. Nails dug into his hair, pulling hard as his head was cocked up to look at Blood. Jason's bit his lip, the pain too much to try to open his eyes.

Blood spoke. "Thanks for the Pit by the way. It will be such a useful asset to my plan."

Jason frowned, reaching deep in his burning chest just to spit phlegm at Blood.

There was a cry of disgust before his hair was yanked and head slammed to the hardwood floor.

The small surge of satisfaction was soon lost in the awful ring in his ear and rushing sense of vertigo.

Jason turned his head, fighting the pain in his chest to utter these words. "Fu-"

There was a kick in his chest. The foot heavy with a force strong enough to crack bones. Jason wheezed, air forced out of his chest. Jason coughed, phlegm already taking root deep in his lungs. He cursed the black spots behind his eyelids, telltale signs his consciousness would soon be lost.

"Insolent fool. Where Joker failed, I will be sure not to." Blood hissed.

Blood's foot connected hard to his head, the force enough to snap his head back. Jason cursed feeling blood start to pool on his lip. At this moment, death seemingly too close fear should have set in. Yet only laughter rolled at bottom of Jason's throat. The setting was all too familiar, the display like some sick deja vu. This was a power trip; a cheap trick of chemicals to make him feel weak and helpless. All to establish some sense of dominance. The display was laughable, not even close to Gotham's baddies have done. Did Blood think he could outdo the big league?

Jason wished he had the strength to laugh.

Blood was wrong. Joker didn't fail, not by a long shot. One thing was for sure; this floor wasn't going to be his deathbed or whatever dirty cell he was going to be thrown in. This guy was a joke compared to the clown. Jason could endure, leave Blood's grasp but Raven-

Besides his better judgement, beyond all the red flags in his head, Jason opened his eyes. Fighting through the pain, he looked passed Blood's boots, his eyes connecting to the woman lying on the bed. For the first time since his rebirth, Jason felt the pang of regret.

With a deep inhale, the haze burning into his lungs.

He was out cold.

* * *

**Author Note: **Everyone gets there due eventually. So the next chapters are the save Raven arc. Sorry I haven't been updating regularly, life has been a bit hectic. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review when you have the chance. I want to read your thoughts~


	25. Chapter 25

**Author Note:** Sorry for leaving you guys hanging. So here is the next installment.

* * *

It smelled like sulfur.

There were a million things that Robin expected when he walked into the living room. Out of those million things, none of them were as hard to swallow, or as heart wrenching as the scene before him. Maybe it was the scorched walls, soot falling from the cracks. The faint smell of sulfur mixed with ash loomed the air, that settle deep into the pits of his stomach. Maybe it was the furniture carelessly flung and smashed to pieces, after he tried to so hard to make this place feel like a home.

No, none of those things scared him.

What scared him was what or the whom, who was clearly missing from this disaster.

The pale violet eyes and dark purple hair.

Robin swallowed taking one look over to his team's blank faces.

"Where is Raven?" Cyborg whispered pushing Robin out of the way.

The push was not gentle, far from it. Robin budged, his body unable to move on his will. He watched as Cyborg screamed Raven's name, with no answer in return. Robin just watched as Cyborg quickly settled to the middle of the room, picking up rubble. Watched as Cyborg on his hands and knees pulled pieces of their home just to catch a glimpse of those pale violet eyes.

Robin felt envious.

God, Robin wanted to move, his brain screaming to help. Yet he couldn't all his muscle were tense, too numb to budge no matter how loud his mind screamed. Yet, Cyborg was able to do what he clearly couldn't.

Act.

No one else moved for that matter.

They watched, the sound of settling wood filling the silence as Cyborg sorted through rubble. What felt like hours, were just minutes, the search quickly becoming fruitless. It was quickly becoming evident that the resident Dark Mistress was not under the rubble. Air became heavy, the silence too much to bare.

Cyborg gave Robin a side glance before pulling a bookcase from the rubble and slamming it against the wall.

Robin heart dropped to his stomach.

"Rae!" Cyborg screamed, digging on his hands and knees. The sharp rubble and splinters digging into the last remains of his human skin. "Raven!" he yelled, his voice becoming hoarse.

Cyborg hangs banged against the floor, before flipping the couch over.

"Come on girl, say something!" Cyborg yelled, hoping his voice would reach her.

_How could have this been possible?, _Robin thought.

Robin took one step back, rubbing his hands together. What was once fear, soon turned to guilt. The unsettling feelings in his stomach was eating him away, second by second urging him to move. Urging him to do something, _anything._ He was the leader, he should be taking lead, but, gosh, he couldn't move. Not when all of this was clearly his fault.

Cyborg took one look at Robin before locking eyes with Starfire.

"Star check Raven's room!" Cyborg screamed.

Cyborg's voice rattled the alien from her senses. She only stared for a moment, green eyes illuminated and wide, before her body took charge. Her body zooming towards Raven's room.

Robin bit his lip, eyes glued to the rubble. He was careful, he upped the security since Red-X. Taking Zatanna's warning that Raven had many enemies, too many who wanted the empath shouldn't have happened again. Raven had to be-

"Friend Raven isn't in her room." Starfire said, raising her shoulders, eyes flickering green. "She isn't in any of the rooms."

Robin pushed passed Cyborg, pulling debri after debri. She had to be here, she had to be here. Karma was always cruel to him, all his good deeds never enough for her. No, it was all his bad deeds she came running to.

Is Karma that cruel to answer twice for one mistake?

Finding his life some sick poetry, answering to every failed promise, every mishap and every misspoken word. Yet did Karma have to take her? The one thing that kept-

No, he couldn't fail Raven now, not again when they were so close to figuring out a cure.

Heart banging against his eardrums, he called out to her through their link. No matter how loud he thought, and he begged her to talk, there was nothing on the other side. The silence scared him.

"Rae!" Robin screamed, his muscle aching, his voice hoarse.

This wasn't suppose to happen again. She was suppose to be safer in the Tower. Robin pulled the broken coffee table over, splinters digging into his skin. He stared at the cleared floor, and his face paled. Raven wasn't under the rubble.

_Raven wasn't anywhere._

How could this happen he had been so careful.

"Hey Rob, her caregiver isn't in the tower either." Beast Boy yelled his voice slightly choked up.

"No" Robin whispered, staring at the empty floor.

Yes Karma was a cruel.

It was his own foolish mistake, letting 'Mr. Tim' into his home. Why didn't he do a background check? He should have had that person's name, his history down to conception. He shouldn't have exhausted all his resources before letting this guy into the tower. Yet, he didn't do none of that. It was a matter of fact that he handed Raven off to her kidnapper.

Robin grabbed a piece of plywood and threw it to the opposite wall. Why was he so stupid? Why was he so obsessive and single minded? All he could think was fixing one mistake, just to let another slither right past him. Opening the door for a snake, whose name he didn't even remember, with a face he never even saw.

Robin turned to Cyborg, watching as a mix of anger, regret and sadness flashed through the older Titan's face.

Cyborg open his mouth,choice words ready to slip out of his mouth. He stopped, aptly closing it before turning to his leader. Cyborg lifted his chin, he stared down at Robin, every breath fueling the fire in his chest.

"You," Cyborg stepped in front of Robin. "You promised this wasn't going to happen a second time."

"She was suppose to be safer-"

"With whom!" Cyborg yelled. "She is gone Robin!" Cyborg kicked the broken table, sending it flying across the room. "Gone Robin! I could have taken care of her. Then that-that, slim bag wouldn't have taken her!"

"The team-" Robin tried to explain.

Cyborg pushed Robin. "Raven is part of the team!" Cyborg screamed, grabbing Robin's shirt. He lifted his _leader_ off from the floor, hand shaking to gain control, eyes locking onto each other. "I guess you forgot that since she lost her eyesight , huh?"

Robin didn't even struggle."Of course Raven is part of the team"

There was silence. One long winded moment as Cyborg held on tight. For that moment, he noticed just how fragile his leader for a moment his rationality faltered. It was so very evident that Robin was human. He had no superpowers, absolutely nothing to really stop Cyborg from crushing him.

No, that wasn't him.

Cyborg gave a small chuckle. No, that was very much him; however Raven wouldn't like that one bit.

"But no longer useful huh?" Cyborg asked staring into Robin's mask. He grunting before letting Robin go with a push.

"This is your fault" Cyborg whispered. "You could have saved them both but no!" Cyborg raised his hands in exasperation. "You just saved her!" Cyborg grunted, pointing one angry finger at Starfire.

Everyone stilled, eyes following the accusing finger. Starfire stepped back hands in a fist. There was fear in her eyes, guilt running it's course. Her eyes shifted to Robin, noticing his eyes remained fixed at the cleared out spot on the floor.

Cyborg sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Star" Cyborg pleaded, realizing his mistake. "I'm not-, I'm not blaming you."

Starfire weakly nodded, her eyes shifting towards Robin. It was heat of the moment of course, Cyborg didn't mean what he said. He didn't blame her, no he blamed Robin full heartedly. Yet, why wouldn't Robin look at her? Why didn't he at least try to defend her?

For a moment their eyes shifted towards each other. Yet Robin quickly looked away, his eyes again fixated on the rubble. Starfire dropped her shoulders, a tight feelings resting on her chest. Starfire grinded her teeth, realization dawning on her; Robin was indeed a coward.

Beast Boy cleared his throat, watching Starfire's dejected expression grace her face. "Look, I know we are all shocked, yet fighting isn't really an option." Beast Boy rubbed his neck, staring at the Tower ceiling; well part of the ceiling wasn't scorched to oblivion. " But we need to find Raven. That caregiver guy had to have plans and had to taking her somewhere."

"Or someone." Robin grunted, staring at the floor below him.

"We have more than a few enemies,_Robin_"' Cyborg said, Robin's name dripping with malice. "It could have been anyone." Cyborg complained rubbing his temples.

"Yet, they could have taken her any time during these six months." Robin sighed. "Why now?" Robin shook his head, falling to the floor and sitting in the middle of the rubble. "They could have done this anytime. Rub the fact that they one upped us." Robin clenched his fist.

Cyborg stiffened. "Unless, they needed her for something specific."

Robin looked at Cyborg. Need Raven? Who would need-

Robin growled, abruptly getting up from the floor. "Blood"

Robin looked at his team's blank faces. "Blood is-" Robin stuttered. "He is part of a cult. They-"Robin gulped. "Worship Raven's father."

He looked at their faces, panic setting in. Raven could not only be kidnapped. Raven could be-

Robin shook his head. No, she still could be very much alive. He couldn't fail her a second time.

Starfire shivered. "If they took Raven, she might be-"

"No" Robin cut her off, his tone a little too harsh. "If this world was ending, we would have known by now." Robin gave Cyborg a quick glance. "I'll call Zatanna, she had been tracking the cults steps for a while. She probably can tell us where is their main location"

Robin opened his communicator. "Get ready to head out."

All eyes rested on Robin. There was a moment of hesitation to leave him. All too familiar with Robin's patterns. Blame, hate, and obsession were emotions so well etched in him, they were cornerstones of what made Robin, well, Robin. They all looked at each other secret words spoken between them before backing away from the living room.

For once, maybe it was truly was Robin's fault.

Robin typed the Justice League frequency, directly linking himself to Zatanna's line. He felt a bump on his shoulder, Cyborg roughly passing by. Cyborg gave Robin a quick glance his eyes dark and black.

"If-' Cyborg started, the words too hard to say. "If Rae isn't, if she isn't...well, it's your head I will be after Boy Blunder." Cyborg said, turning back to the exit.

Robin clenched his communicator, his heart in his stomach as Zatanna's line rang.

Robin closed his eyes, the words resonating from his chest through their mental link. For just once, he hoped Raven was listening in.

* * *

**Author Note:** Tsk tsk Robin. He royally messed up. So, the next chapter is already writing. I just need to edit it and add detail. Also have to establish some bonds and break others. Haha, anyways enjoy the story!


	26. Chapter 26

**Author Note:** Yes, this chapter is a piece of garbage but I struggled really hard of it then gave up. Next chapter is causing me extreme frustration because I have yet have the skills to properly write the scene and the character connections I want to make. Gosh darn it I will try though. Please don't be disappointed.

* * *

When it came to the resident empath Zatanna seemed always one step ahead of them.

Initially shocked that Raven was kidnapped she quickly figured who was behind it. Linking the Titans to Blood's cult main warehouses.

"Are you heading to them right now?" Zatanna's asked, voice clear into Robin's ear piece.

"There are too spread out. If Blood is going to sa-" Robin swallowed the words, watching Cyborg turn to him. "If Blood has Raven, then the larger more secluded warehouse is where he is hiding her."

"So loyal followers can watch" Zatanna chimed in.

Robin frowned thewind whistling through his ears. He watched Cyborg's jaw tense, probably hearing Zatanna's words.

"And the Justice League?" Robin asked.

Zatanna sighed, exhaustion was evident in the magician's voice."Don't expect help from them. We have matters to handle ourselves. Right now we can not withdraw resources to help one half-breed."

"_Raven,_" he corrected her, "is part of my team. She has saved this world once, and I think the Justice League to spare resources to save a hero-"

"_Raven_, as you call her, is also a liability and was the cause of the world ended. As Trigon's daughter-"

"How long are you going to hold that against her, Zatanna!" Robin yelled. "So what? Not everyone is born into the hero business Zatanna. Some of us try our hardest to step away from our father's shadow!"

There was silence on the other line.

Robin sighed rubbing his hand over his face.

"Everyone always tries to end the world, Dick." Zatanna finally answered, voice tense.

"Look, I am just trying to get help retrieving one of my team members." Robin grunted.

Zatanna chuckled. "No, she means more than that, huh? Dick, you are letting your emotions rule your judgement _again_. Ha, I always thought you were more into redheads."

Robin swallowed, wincing at her words. Old memories of Barbara ran through his head. It was a low blow, but so was mentioning Zatanna's father.

He glanced at Cyborg, half expecting the tin man to cut into the conversation.

"We can throw punches at each other all night, but your teammate will still be in trouble." Zatanna mentioned. "I am sorry Dick, but links to the warehouses is all I could do at the moment."

Robin sighed, the location of the warehouses was a lead, better than they had right now.

"I have talked to your father about the situation," Zatanna whispered.

"You mean Batman found out?"

"Same thing," Zatanna noted, " he said you can handle your own mistakes. Which coming from Bruce, is pretty much a compliment." She gave a dry laugh. "He has confidence if you can stop the world from ending once, you can do it again."

"Look, if the going gets rough, just tap into this line again. I will try to spend some resources. Other than that Dick, I am afraid you are on your own." Zatanna hanged up.

Robin pulled off his earpiece, clenching it in his fist before stuffing it in his utility belt.

"I'm guessing from that heated conversation, the Justice League is a no show." Cyborg grunted, pulling the car over to the side behind crates.

"Nothing they can do." Robin sighed, "They have confidence that we can do this on our own." Robin grunted, a little ashamed to admit his next sentence. "They are right. We are the ones who know Blood the best and know how to handle Raven."

Seconds ticked by before either of them talked.

"Hey Rob, I'm sorry for-"

Robin shook his head "No, I deserved it. I let Raven fall into-"

"Look here me out man" Cyborg tapped the steering wheel "I was angry because I was mad that I wasn't there for her. I should have known something was up as soon as that guy walked through that door"

Robin brooded staring at road ahead.

"Yet with losing Rae in the team, and dealing with all the bad guys we sort of just chucked her to be someone else's problem"Cyborg gripped the steering wheel hard.

Robin frowned, and leaned to look out the window. "It was my problem I was the one who failed to rescue her. The one who picked the agency. The one-"

"Dude, we all failed her."Cyborg gripped the steering wheel. "It's just hindsight now, what if-"

"The world hasn't ended."Robin reassured "There isn't any telltale signs"

"Yeah, yeah." Cyborg nodded, face melancholy one red eye on the road" I hope you are right...I don't know what I'll do if I failed her"

* * *

Colors swirled within her mind making a kaleidoscope of blues, reds, golds and purples. She wasn't sure she was dreaming, or awake, her eyelids heavy but her empathy firing signals to all her senses. The blanket over her was foreign, soft but _too soft_, feeling the material easily slide over her skin. The silence was unlike the Tower, hearing small creaks, and shakes unlike the ones who was accustomed to.

Yet no matter how hard she tried to open her eyes, her body didn't oblige, her mind pushing her further into slumber. It took all her willpower to stay in weird limbo of awake and slumber, listening to the sounds around her.

Moments passed before she heard footsteps. Her senses fired, the footsteps and creaks a little too loud. As the footsteps came closer, the kaleidoscope of colors, swirled into a mix just before bursting in a form of white light. Raven watched in awe, a fuzzy image forming behind her eyelids.

There were dark blue walls, and cherry oak furniture. The image shifted to the left, staring into black and gold embroidered curtains. The image only solidified her fears, this wasn't the Tower. What she hoped was a sick twisted nightmare, was reality. Mr. Tim, her only confident, had betrayed her.

Raven wanted to scream, only able to scream in her mind, her powers prisoner within her body. She watched the image shift, forming a picture of her body lying motionless in silk sheets. It was odd, watching herself like some apparition hovering over her body. If she didn't notice the small rise of her chest, she could swear she was dead, now a ghost stuck in _whatever this is._

Raven sneered, only if the person had better taste in furniture.

There was a sound of the door opening, her _spirit (can she call it such? it was similar yet unlike her soul self), _moving over to the sound. She watched Blood enter, two more people at toe. She looked at Blood's robes, the usual red colors, now adorned in jewels and gold thread. She watched, not able to do more than that, as they moved towards her body, pulling the black curtains open.

"So this Trigon's daughter?" One man said, shaggy light brown hair, nose crooked clearly broken in several places.

"Yes, this is our God's gift" Blood said, leaning over to rub his hand over his cheek.

Raven cringed watching the scene, feeling his cold fingers against her cheek. Weird she still felt physical contact in her soul self. Maybe it was her empathy but the touch felt so emotionally absent.

"Will she comply with the ceremony?" The other asked, sunken eyes and lopsided grin.

Blood gave a dry laugh "No but she has no choice. She is a gift from our God to me. My bride for my loyal service."

Both men looked at each other.

Blood laughed at their worried faces. "Men, our union is not out of sick desire. Our union is to bring forth the minions of our God. To kill the non-believers."

The brown haired one spoke up " She is merely-"

His sentence was cut short by a firm hand squeezing around his face. Blood clenched, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Do you not believe the word of Trigon?" Blood sneered leaning forward while continuing his grip. "It is by his word that I will marry Raven. It is by his word that I will unleash his minions to this world. When I do, the sweet irony taste of unbelievers, will be their first nectar of this world"

Blood sneered pushing the man away making him tumble to the ground.

"Get ready the ritual. The ceremony will be tonight" Blood barked out with one dramatic cape flip out the door

* * *

Robin watched through the warehouse window. The warehouse looked seemingly empty, just a couple of rats and dust occupying the space. Robin snuck through the window, signaling his team to stay behind.

He dropped down, behind a crate, his eyes scanning across the warehouse floors. With a careful eye Robin watched for any movement, traps or alarms that could have been set. What he saw instead was a small imprint formed from disturbed piles of dust.

What might have been random circles to anyone else, it was evident to Robin that Raven was here, carelessly thrown to the floor like some doll. Robin grinded his teeth, something sickly settling in his stomach.

Robin huffed, signaling his team to move forward. They huddled at the center of the warehouse, one petite imprint at the center.

"Raven was here" Robin kicked up dust. "But where could she be now?"

Cyborg grunted scanning the warehouse, one red eye gleaming. "This warehouse is huge, there seems to be a basement and a passage to an adjacent warehouse"

"Great more creepy lairs" Beast Boy grumbled. "Why couldn't they pick a evil tropical island"

"Focus" Robin scolded, turning his attention to Cyborg again. "Cyborg how many floors are down there, any hidden entrances?"

"There only so much my scans can get. I can only pick up one floor below us there may be more. I can't even get a read on the connecting warehouse" Cyborg sighed "We might need to split up"

Robin nodded "We will infiltrate then. Don't get spotted and move quickly. If you find Raven do not try to handle the situation on your own. Call for backup and wait for the others." Robin rubbed his chin. "There no one is on this floor of the warehouse, but they must be getting prepared. That doesn't mean security isn't right on other areas. They might be trying to funnel is into other areas."

Robin rubbed his eyes "I'll check the second warehouse. Beast Boy come with me to check in the lower level. Cyborg top floor of this warehouse, Star-"

Starfire startled by her name, turned to her team. Her eyes quickly glancing over a trash before her green eyes fell on Robin.

"Star check the floor below. Move out and don't get caught" Robin said everyone scurrying to their parts.

Starfire moved past Robin ready to search the first floor for an entrance to the basement. As she moved past she felt a tug on her arm.

Starfire turned, watching Robin's scowl deepen. If that was even possible.

"Star I am sorry, I should have protected you back there I-"

Starfire shook her head gently pulling away from his grasp. "I do not hold the grudge. Emotion were high Friend Raven-"

"No" Robin interrupted " I been pretty bad at standing up for those who need it. This whole thing isn't your fault. This is-"

Starfire frowned. " This isn't about you, nor is this about us" Starfire shook her head, slightly turning away from Robin. "This is about Raven, we have all failed her."

Starfire sighed, turning her back on Robin "We must save our friend"

Starfire gave one quick glance at her leader, before flying off to the distance.

* * *

**Author Note:** Wow, you guys survived that disaster of a chapter to the end to read this author note. Good job you get a pat and a cookie. -pat pat-.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author note:** Sorry for the long delay. Life been kicking my butt.

* * *

If she blinked, she would have missed it.

There was a small door on the floor, leading to winding stairs down to the cellar. She was not sure where this would lead to, but she hoped it was Raven.

Keeping a careful eye, watching for any cultist, Starfire moved down with her back against the wall. As she reached the end of the stairs, light flooded the bottom step. She turned around the corner to see light coming out from one of the arched doorways. Lifting her feet off the floor so no sound could resonate in the narrow hallway, she moved closer to the archway. Taking one large breath, afraid of what she might see, Starfire peeked inside.

In front of her laid a makeshift prison filled with dusty cages and cells. Dirt seemed to cling everywhere, grime deep between bricks. A stench permeated the air, making it thicker than it really was. Starfire covered her nose, breathing through her fingers to try to filter out some of the smell.

After a quick scan of the place, she saw two people with robes deep into the room, staring into the last cell in the corridor. One crouched in front of the bars, eyes focused on the image before him, the other lazily leaning to gander inside. Their voices were just above a whisper.

"Is he alive?" One asked, hand gripped around the bars and face pressed against them.

"Of course he is." Another snorted, their voice more feminine that the first. "The gas burns like hell but it doesn't kill you." They shook their head "But it sure makes you wish you died"

The first one looked back at their companion "Gosh what pissed Blood off..."

The feminine voice sucked their teeth. "Haven't you heard? He is the guy who sold off Trigon's daughter."

"Same guy who stabbed Blood?" The other said in shock.

"Same one." The feminine voice shrugged, "I heard this guy is going to be the first to be slaughtered by the horde."

"I guess we are all going to start signing Praise Trigon." The other sighed, standing back up.

"Start now, if you don't want to be demon food." The feminine voice gave a nervous chuckle, turning to move out of the room.

Starfire flew to the ceiling hoping the two did not look up as they moved out of the room. As their footsteps became nothing more than barely audible whispers, she flew inside the room.

The man they talked about had to be Mr. Tim. He was the only person they could think of who may have handed Raven off to Blood. Starfire clenched her fist, anger boiling in her heart. Biting the inside of her cheek, she flushed her anger out. This was not about her, this was about saving her friend.

She floated slowly, looking at each cage and cell. The smell of filth was a lot stronger now. Each cell was empty with stirred up dust, the only indication that it was once in use: how recent, Starfire was unsure.

She came up to the cell the cultists were hovering over, adjusting her eyes to the dim lights. Starfire placed her feet firmly on the ground, walking up the cell. There laid a body, half-casted with shadow, arms tied to the brick wall.

Starfire stared into the dark cell, eyes squinting to adjust to the poorly lit room. As she leaned forward, hand wrapped around the cell bars and face pressed against in-between, she hope to see any sign of body movement.

What she saw instead is not what she expected.

There in a corner, arms chained to the wall, taking long ragged breathes was Red-X—wearing Mr. Tim's face.

He laid there, blood hanging from the edges of his split lip. His face was slightly swollen and chest heaving for air.

Starfire held in a gasp, trying not to disturb the sleeping man inside the cell. Red-X was the man Raven spoke so highly of. Raven's eyes lightening up ever so slightly with every mention of his name. Now everything made sense, the Red-X break in weeks after Mr. Tim's hire, Mr. Tim being the only suspect to Raven's disappearance. Yet no matter how hard she thought, she could not figure out one thing: his motive.

As far as Starfire knew, nothing was stolen from the Tower. He may have stayed to obtain whatever he sought after the break in. Yet why stay for so long? It had been months since the initial Red-X break in. He could have taken Raven whenever he wanted. More importantly, what was in it for him in all this?

Starfire stared down the corridor; she could either tell Robin or-

Starfire bent the bars apart just enough for her to get through.

She walked into the cell, leaning down in front of Red-X (or Mr. Tim, she was unsure what to call him now), and watched every ragged breath he took, Red-X unaware of her presence.

"It is not time for eternal sleep" Starfire whispered patting Red-X's face. "We must leave before they return."

There was silence before Red-X took a large breath with a ragged cough that followed.

Red-X tilted his head up, barely opened eyes staring into bright green ones. There was a moment of hesitation before he sported a grin, wincing for a moment over the pain of it all.

"I see cutie has come to-" Red-X couldn't finish his sentence, taking a moment to take a long painful and ragged breath.

"It is not time for the joking." Starfire whispered. "Where is Friend Rae"

"How about we not talk about short, dark and spooky." Red-X smirked, wincing a bit from the pain of his cracked lips. "I never did get that da-"

Red-X coughed again, taking one painful gulp of air.

For a moment Starfire almost forgot about Red-X's foul attitude. Starfire looked over her shoulder, waiting for any approaching footsteps. Hearing none, Starfire turned back to Red-X. His head dangled, eyes closed with his chest rising with each uneven breath. Starfire panicked, giving Red-X a slight tap of her finger.

Red-X remained still, the small raises of his chest the only indication that he was alive.

Panic settling in her chest, Starfire continued to poke (with just enough force so it wouldn't snap his neck.). Even under her brute strength, Red-X would not budge. Starfire bit her lip.

Red-X (or Mr. Tim for that matter) was one of the only people who knew where Raven may be hiding. Whatever they did to him was one nasty spell. Yes, he was the enemy. He had caused nothing more than grief for her team. He was nothing better than a thief but-

Starfire sighed, standing up in front of Red-X. Grabbing one cuffed secured to his wrist, Starfire broke it in one pull. Doing the same the other, she grabbed onto Red-X. She carried him in her arms, Red-X too weak or not conscious enough to protest.

Once they were out of the cell did Red-X finally stir, blue eyes looking up at Starfire.

"Red heads were always my knight in shining armor." Red-X smirked, letting out a painful wheeze.

Starfire ignored him, placing him behind a crate, unable to be seen from people passing through the corridor.

"Can you walk?" Starfire asked, her voice slightly above a whisper.

Red-X pulled himself slightly up, back against the wall. "Does that require oxygen, because-" Red-X wheezed again. "I am having a little trouble in that department."

Starfire bit her lip. "I can't just leave you-"

"Why? Because you have to hand me off to Chuckles? Perfect time to catch the thief while he is down"

"I am here to protect all citizens of Jump." Starfire whispered, looking at his blood caked lip.

"Even if it means destroying short, dark and creepy?" Red-X gave a small chuckle, eyes shifting away from her.

Starfire covered her lips to muffle a gasp. She looked down the long corridor searching for signs of any passersby, hearing none she turned again to Red-X

"How do you-" Starfire whispered.

"I wonder if you think that whole friendship thing is going to work again if Raven becomes a portal again." Red-X sucked through his teeth. "Highly doubt it, since you guys haven't been very much the definition of friendship."

"Robin is the one that-" Starfire started, not sure what were the next words that were ready to slip. Closing her mouth, she grimaced on how easy it was to blame Robin.

Robin who let into the Tower.

Robin who became obsessive to finding Raven a cure.

Robin who has become distant from the team.

Robin who saved her.

Starfire bit her lips.

Robin who had been holding the team, which had learned to work fluidly as five that was now falling apart with four.

Robin who they all turned to find the solution to this problem. Never once offering their help or assist to his search.

What help had she offered to Raven?

Starfire did not even lend an ear for Raven to complain to, too occupied with her own feelings and trying to fill the empty space Raven left behind. Maybe it was her own guilt that pushed her away from the other Titaness. Raven's disability just a reminder that Starfire was saved instead.

"Friend Raven will always be our friend. She is loyal." Starfire declared, eyes downcasting to her feet. "Even if others are not."

"Sap story." Red-X hissed, pressing his head against the wall and taking as much air through closed teeth as he could. "Try telling that all to Raven if she isn't dead by then"

Starfire clenched her fist. " You handed her off to Blood. You must know where Raven is located." Starfire inquired.

There was a moment of silence, hesitation evident on Red-X face. He opened his mouth only to quickly close it. He took a long wheezy breath before speaking.

"Vaguely." Red-X darted his eyes away. "Sort of got knocked out in the process of getting paid"

Starfire grabbed onto Red-X shoulders, nails biting into his costume, trying her hardest to control her strength.

"Then please help me find my friend." Starfire shook him, eyes wet. "She-"

Red-X scoffed, pushing Starfire's hands way. "Look, I don't do charity. Frankly, whatever Blood does to Miss-" Red-X caught himself, clicking his tongue at the slip up. "-Raven is none of my business."

Red-X pressed his hand against the floor, pushing himself up. He pressed his hand against the wall for stability, shakily standing on his own two feet.

Starfire looked at him, eyes pleading. "What are you doing? You aren't in any condition-"

Red-X gave Starfire a sharp look. "I heal fast, besides I overstayed my welcome. I have to leave before traffic light and the rest of his toy soldiers find me."

Starfire stood up. "But-"

"Look Princess,"Red-X spoke sternly, "I get it, you need to save your friend. " Red-X hissed, pressing his back against the wall. "However, this whole thing no longer has anything to do with me. Now, if you excuse me."

Red-X turned, pain evident on his face. "I need to walk on out of here and get as far away from this mess as possible." Red-X drew breath through his teeth. "More like limp away"

Starfire watched as Red-X pushed himself off the wall, looking around the warehouse crates into the corridor.

Red-X always prided himself as being a selfish and uncaring person. Always stating that all he cared about was material things and information that had cash value. Yet there were times, however brief, that Red-X acted much like a hero. There must be an ounce of consciousness she could appeal to.

"Why must you act?" Starfire said through clenched teeth, grabbing onto his arm. "Raven told me much about you. That you were so kind, willing to listen to her complaints and-"

Red-X gave a laugh and a cough. "That was a ploy, Princess." Red-X rolled his eyes. "Mr. Tim never existed."

Starfire bit her lip. "And what about Red-X?"

Red-X sneered, pointing a finger at himself. "Red-X is-"

"Just a suit you stole." Starfire interrupted. "He is an alter ego much like the ego Robin." Starfire saw Red-X visibly flinch. "Masks are just something to hide your true self, yes?"

Starfire let go of his arm, staring down to her feet. Pushing her hand down her skirt pocket she pulled out a mask, white skull and all.

The mask was scuffed and dusty, clearly carelessly thrown away. It was the tiniest of gleam from the ceramic skull that Starfire was able to pick it out from the heap of trash in the dumpster. Only to push the mask deep into her pocket as Robin called her attention. Why she hide it from him? She wasn't sure, even now.

Red-X sneered, ripping the Skull mask from Starfire's hand. "What do you know?" Red-X said, trying to pull the mask over his head.

"Robin never showed us his true face, or his true self for that matter." Starfire said.

Red-X stalled placing on his mask.

"I don't understand earth culture, Red-X." Starfire clutched her hands together. "Yet one thing is clear about those who wear a mask. They always have something or someone to protect. Criminals maybe even more so" Starfire bit her lip. "What are you protecting Red-X?"

Red-X pulled the mask down, securing the skull plate over his face. "Myself" his voice came, the same mechanical modification.

Red-X turned again, listening closely for any sign that someone was on this floor with them. Next thing, he felt a warm hand on his back. A large palm and thin fingers pressed hard against his back, the warmth slowly turning into scorching heat. He looked over his shoulder only to see green light illuminated his back and dark green dangerous eyes staring into him.

"Then save yourself." Starfire pressed her hand harder against his back.

"What are you getting at Princess? You are going to shoot me?" Red-X chuckled.

"Take me to Raven." Starfire raised her head high. Red-X watched the slight quiver of her lip. "And I won't."

Red-X laughed, turning towards Starfire. "You wouldn't Princess. You don't have-"

"You forget, Red-X." Starfire clenched her fist, pressing the green bolt hand against Red-X's chest. "My people do not abide to the same morals as earth. "

Red-X stared at Starfire, the skull mask hiding all remnants of feeling. Second ticked by, the air thick filled with silence.

Red-X pressed his chest against her hand. "You think your little Robin-"

Starfire interrupted. "I will not play these games of minds with you. I will do anything to protect those who I call my kin." Starfire's eyes glowed a dangerous green "I tried to reason. Do not test me."

The star bolt burned brighter and hotter.

Red-X stared into Starfire's eyes, head slightly tilted. For one moment, Starfire wondered what she was thinking.

Red-X shook his head, giving a cocky chuckle that seemed slightly _forced_.

"Never thought you had it in you Princess." Red-X shook his head. "Fine, I'll help. I never got paid in the end anyways-null transaction right?"

She unclenched her fist, green light dying down. She pressed her fingers against his chest, and with all well practice, graced all the reminisce of anger on her face was washed away. Maybe there was still an ounce of a hero in him.

Starfire looked into Red-X's mask, a small breath escaping her lips.

"Thank you."

Red-X clicked his tongue, turning his attention back to the corridor. "Don't thank me yet. I have a feeling you are not going to like what you see once we find Mis—"

Starfire watched as Red-X clenched his hands to his side as his body turned towards the corridor.

"Let's go" Red-X barked.

* * *

**Author Note:** Hopefully I can get another chapter in this weekend but no promises. Thank you guys so much for being patient and reading this story.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author Note:** I have been extremely busy at finding a new job so it's been a little hectic. Sorry for the irregular posting lately.

* * *

Red-X should have ran when he had the chance.

But no, the alien had to show her true colors and threaten to blast a hole through his chest.

Pressing his back against the wall, giving a quick look at his new partner in crime he realized there was only one good thing about this situation. He now had an opportunity to take back the pit. It was the only reason he was helping her. It was the only reason this whole thing was happening. Too many years of planning and waiting for the right moment was not about to go to waste just because someone decided they were too big for their breaches.

"Is Raven in this warehouse?" Starfire whispered, taking a quick look at their surroundings.

"This is where I dropped her off" Red-X said, watching anger glance over Starfire's face.

"Don't worry, Princess." Red-X smiled. "I don't think Blood's plan is to kill Raven so her Pop can show his face."

If those words were supposed to console her they didn't ease her mind at all. Starfire chewed on her lip nervously. For a slight moment, however short, he realized he cared what was running through her head. Jason yelled at himself internally. When did he ever start caring?

Red-X turned around a blind corner; taking a look over the room Blood placed Raven. In front of Raven's room stood two people in red robes guarding the front door. Red-X cursed under his breath, looking at his surroundings for another possible entrance. Just for once he wished things were easy.

Darting his eyes to a ventilation shaft he knew had to be just around the corner, he noticed a person crouched, watching Raven's room carefully, Bo staff at hand.

_Dick_, Red-X cursed.

Red-X turned back, quickly pinning Starfire against the wall. How much did Starfire knew that she purposely took them to Dick? There was a ping of rage, as he wondered if that kind and forgiving act was just that, an act. He watched her bright green eyes stare up at him confusion.

"Why didn't you tell me Chuckles would be here?" Red-X whispered, forearm pressed hard against her shoulders.

"Robin is here?" Starfire inquired, realization quickly hitting her. "Robin said he was going to search this warehouse. I didn't think-"

Letting out a large breath, Red-X pulled away. This wasn't a good time to start a fight. The only part of their agreement was to get Starfire to Raven. They never defined how long he needed to stay. Yet now that Chuckles was here, it would be difficult to just slip away. He just hoped that Robin hadn't connected the dots that Mr. Tim and Red-X were one and the same.

Red-X peeked around the corner, Robin and his eyes connecting in that instant. There was a moment of pure fury as Robin extended his bo-staff, hands clenched tight around his weapon. All that seemed to disappear as Starfire peeked her head, pressing her finger against her lips.

Robin quickly understood, unclenching his hand. He nodded towards Starfire, eyes befalling towards Red-X. Red-X pulled a small silver canister from his belt, raising the object to show Robin, while nodding his head towards the front of the door.

It took a second of contemplation—a little guesswork of what the canister may contain—before Robin nodded. Robin extended his Bo staff, pulling it close to his side, waiting for Red-X's cue. Red-X rolled two canisters towards the guards. As the canisters stopped, they released a black smoke that surrounded the guard's area.

Red-X watched as Robin moved to a fighting stance to attack. Red-X shook his head, signaling Robin to wait. Robin looked at him with slight confusion before placing the Bo staff at his side again. There were two small consecutive thumps, before the smoke cleared.

There laid two unconscious guards.

Red-X walked over to the two guards. He squatted down, pressing his fingers against the guard's' necks as he checked for a pulse. He turned around only to see Starfire and Robin looking at him.

"Sometimes, people react badly to the smoke." Red-X whispered. "Starfire, if you turn right you will find a storage room. Throw them in there"

Starfire looked at Robin before grabbing onto the two unconscious guards.

Robin's eyes stayed tentatively glued onto Red-X, a mix of confusion and anger gracing his features. It was a staring contest for a couple of seconds as Red-X lazily leaned against the door frame.

"I didn't know you missed my pretty face so much." Red-X quipped.

"Why are you here, X?" Robin demanded.

Red-X shrugged before turning his head away from Robin. Looking behind Robin, he watched for any red robes that may be on their way. "Blood has something I want. Also your girlfriend threaten to blow a hole on my chest if I didn't help save short, dark, and scary."

Robin stomped forward, whispering with a harsh tone. "You are the one who told Blood about Raven's-"

Red-X sucked his teeth. "Now let's not point fingers, Chuckles." Red-X pointed to the door behind him. "You are here for Little Miss Scary right? How about we go do the rescuing while no one is pursuing us?"

Red-X turned, not awaiting Robin's reply. He grabbed the doorknob, hesitating for just a moment, finding the whole ordeal a little too easy. As he turned the knob, he pulled out his shuriken.

As the door swung open, it showed the same ugly decorated room he remembered. There stood the very canopy bed Blood laid Raven on just hours ago. Stepping into the room and keeping himself on guard, he looked at the lump just behind the bed's curtains. He quickly looked away, wondering if he should rethinking the whole save Raven ordeal.

Robin pushed past Red-X, running to Raven's bed. Robin opened the curtains staring down at the bed before him.

There laid Raven, her face serene, no evidence of a struggle between her and her captor. Red-X tried not to look at Raven, guilt a feeling he wasn't accustomed to. Yet, he couldn't help but notice the look on Dick's face as he stared down at the dark beauty. Face relaxed with a slight smile, as though the world was whole again.

Red-X turned around, deciding it may be best just to watch the door.

Robin leaned forward watching Raven's chest heave for a second.

"Raven?" Robin asked, watching for any signs of recognition. "Raven we are here to get you out."

Raven made no motion to even open her eyes.

Robin turned to Red-X. "What's wrong with her? Why isn't she waking up?"

"Blood-" Red-X started but stopped, noticing he was about to give up a little too much information.

Red-X snorted. "I don't know, why don't you shake her?"

Robin reached his hand towards Raven shoulder, his hand phasing right through. Raven's image flickered for a moment before fading away.

There were audible clicks that echoed within the room. Red-X looked at Robin, knowing just what was coming next after that sound.

"Find something to cover your face quick! " Red-X said, running over to Raven's bed.

Grabbing the pillow case, he wrapped it around his mask. It wouldn't stop the smoke from entering his lungs but it would buy him some time to find an escape route. He watched Robin cough, reaching for the other pillowcase, and hands clumsily tying the pillowcase over his face. Robin took one long wheeze.

Red-X mumbled "This only will give us some time. We need to get out of-"

"Ahh, it was only a matter of time before you arrived, Robin" Blood's voice echoed in the room.

"Blood!" Robin yelled. "Where is Rae-"Robin coughed.

"With me" The speaker echoed. "It's almost time for the ritual." Blood laughed. "I suggest you try not to speak Robin. The gas can enter your system quicker, right Red-X?"

Red-X clenched his hands into a fist. A feeling blossomed in his chest, thick and warm, akin to anger and between pity and self-loathing. He took a quick glance at Robin, watching his face scrunch up, the muscle in his jaw tighten. Giving a quick look over his shoulder at the empty bed, he swallowed the feeling.

"You recover quickly huh, Red-X? I know roaches who are easier to kill. You can only che-"

The speaker fizzled and cracked, the sound quickly dying with the sound. Robin looked up at the speaker, one red x protruding out of it as small sparks formed. Robin glanced at Red-X.

"Talks too much" Red-X shrugged.

Red-X held onto Robin's shoulder, pressing the teleport button on his belt. There was a moment of flickering than nothing.

"Piece of shi-"Red-X muttered before a loud bang started.

They both turned at the loud banging at the door. The banging continued, small dents forming with each thud. The door fell from its hinges with one final thud, the smoke rushing through the entrance. Red-X and Robin pushed through the open door, Robin falling onto his knees as the smoke slowly cleared in the hallway.

Red-X coughed, the smoke was worse the second time around.

Starfire ran towards Robin, watching his arms shake under his own weight.

"Never been so glad to see someone with pure brute strength" Red- X coughed. "Thanks Starfire"

Starfire looked at him, bewildered for a moment. Yet, Starfire had no time to process the thank you from the selfish thief, the sound of Robin's gurgling cough cutting through her thoughts.

Robin arms shook under his weight, his eyes firmly shut, as coughs rolled out of his throat.

"What is wrong with him?" Starfire asked as she tried to sooth Robin's coughs by rubbing his back.

"The gas got to him." Red-X said. "He will pass out soon."

"X" Robin said, his voice coarse. "Raven…you and Blood" Robin coughed again, one arm slipping from under him.

"Friend Robin, you mustn't speak." Starfire urged him.

Robin struggled to keep himself up with one arm. He leaned towards Red-X , pulling on the pants of his black Kevlar suit "Save Raven…you did this…she'll-"

The last words were unheard as Robin collapsed. Starfire held onto Robin, his weight firmly resting on her shoulder. Starfire looked at Red-X. She watched his posture, back erect with fists to his side with his mask scrunched over his nose.

"I have to tell the team that Robin is down." Starfire raised herself up with Robin's dead weight. "I need to place him somewhere safe while-"

"He knows." Red-X whispered, passing by Starfire.

"What do you mean?" Starfire inquired.

Red-X looked behind them, looking for any red robes crossing the corridor. Finding none, thinking all should be at the ritual by now, he looked back at Starfire, anger evident with his scrunched up mask, and raised head.

"He knows I'm Mr. Tim" Red-X cursed under his breath. "I need to go…I'll find another way. I can't let-"

"Find another way for what?" Starfire looked at Red-X, bright green eyes almost a flaming red.

Red-X gave a sour laugh. "You think I handed Raven off for free? Ha! There is always a little something for me. Yet, the more I hang out with you guys, the more I'm noticing all of this is not be worth it. Go ahead, blow a hole through my chest" Red-X turned around about to walk away before he felt Starfire's strong grip on his wrist.

Starfire said "Robin said you knew how to be a hero."

"That doesn't mean I like to play the part." Red-X hissed, pulling his hand away.

Red-X turned again.

"YOU COWARD" Starfire yelled, her voice booming through the corridor.

Red-X turned around to look at Starfire.

"You promised." Starfire said. "Why must you do the pretending?"

Starfire pleaded "Raven told me you cared for her, don't you have fee-"

Red-X stepped up to Starfire, cutting her words short. He stared down at her, eyes sharp like daggers. "You know nothing!" Red-X raised his voice, his modifier crackling from the volume.

"Don't pretend you do, Princess." Red-X spat. "Yes I handed her off to Blood, yes it's my fault she is in this predicament, but don't you think even for a second you know my feelings on this situation. This whole thing is a lot more complicated than you can even fathom."

"Then tell me." Starfire said so simply, her voice just above a whisper.

Red-X looked at Starfire, marveled she hadn't thrown him into a brick wall for yelling at her. Instead she was asking about his _feelings_. How can someone raised in war, sent off to be a slave by her sister, trust people so open heartedly? Jason could laugh, the woman of the Titans are way above the normal human psyche.

"Raven, she-" Red-X started, but stopped, giving a quick look at the person in Starfire's arms. "We'll save her." Jason bit his tongue for a second. Why tell her about the feelings he wasn't sure about himself?

"We don't know what Blood has in store for her. Place the Boy Wonder here in the closet with the others." Red-X pointed around the corner.

"But Robin-" Starfire started protesting.

"Robin, once awake, will find us. Right now he will only slow us down." Red-X said.

There was still reason behind his madness. Starfire nodded, quickly floating to the closet door, stuffing Robin inside. "We will return for you." Starfire whispered, before shutting the closet door.

Starfire walked over to Red-X, watching his tense posture, so very different from his hunched one.

"Do you know where she is now?" Starfire asked.

"I have a vague idea." Red-X looked at Starfire. "Know thy enemy, Starfire. Got the whole structure memorized here" Red-X tapped at his mask.

* * *

Raven floated above her body, watching it lay motionless. She wondered how long she could stay a spirit. Her body dormant, the breathing slowing to beyond the rhythms of sleep. She felt like nothing but a doll, adorned with a beautiful silk robe sewn together with golden thread. Looking at the three jewels that lay on her stomach, she dug her nails into the palm of her hands. What was this ritual?

"My Brothers, the time has come!" Blood stepped up to the crowd, next to Raven's bed rest. "This will be a new age for all who believe in Trigon."

The crowd cheered.

"Our god has bestowed us his daughter. A powerful being sowed from his very seed, with her we can rebuild the Church." Blood said, his voice triumphant as the crowd continue to cheer. "I stand with you as your leader, as your new queen sleeps beside."

Less people cheered.

"Tonight we will consummate our union, our powers shared. I will unleash the hordes for the unbelievers and make this world under our God's image."

The crowd cheered loudly, the sound echoing within the large dungeon.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY LITTLE SISTER!" A loud voice boomed within the dungeon. A blue beam firing at the dungeon ceiling, shaking the room.

Raven's spirit shifted her gaze towards the crowd. There stood Cyborg, sonic blaster unleashed, ripping the red robes from his person. Beast Boy pulled down his hood, watching Cyborg in disbelief.

"Dude what happened to the plan of incognito?" Beast Boy asked, pressing his back against Cyborg as the Church of Blood surrounded them.

"Sorry BB but I think we might have to fight our way out of this one." Cyborg yelled, blast cannon in hand.

"Keep them at bay!" Blood screamed.

Raven panicked watching each follower of the Church of Blood attacking her friends. Each follower was a magic user, a _dark_ magic user. Dirty tricks that they had no way of competing against. Their magic was very different from Jinx. She watched as they blasted and tore open through each follower, more coming at them each second.

She felt herself scream, anger flaring into her very core. No matter how hard she tried to push the feeling down, it only burned brighter. Raven clutched her head, looking at her friends fight her battle. Her form trailed over to Beast Boy. Beast Boy turned to a rhinoceros, stampeding over the followers. One had grabbed hold of him with a binding spell. Beast Boy quickly turned to a small bird, flying out of his restraints. The caster pulled his binding spell, tightening the grip firmly around Beast Boy's neck. Beast Boy, now in his original form, struggled. His hands gripping firmly over the dark chains.

Raven's form then watched Cyborg, who had blasted his way through each follower heading straight to the stage. Each caster was trying their hardest to hold him back but it was useless. Cyborg bulldozed through, eyes focused on Blood. Raven watched in horror as in one bright crackling flash, Cyborg was down. One human eye blinking at the stage in fury, the other offline.

Her rage grew, ready to consume her. She watch herself burst in red flames, unable to push the feeling down any longer in this form. She laid her eyes on Blood as he chanted words over her, her body glowing red.

Raven grabbed her head, feeling something prying into her mind. There was voices; too many voices shrieking and competing for dominance for her psyche. Raven threw her head back in pain, unable to comprehend the screams. Then in one single boom, they were silent. As she huffed, the pain slowly subsiding, the very voice that silenced the others spoke:

"It is time, daughter"

Raven eyes widen. _No_, anyone but him. She felt anger flare again as she fought against her father's influence. She will not be his toy again. She would not destroy the world she fought so hard to protect. She looked over at Blood.

This was all his fault.

The reason her father was taking control.

The reason her friends were being harmed.

The reason Mr. Tim betrayed her.

Raven screamed, eyes focused on Blood. She wanted him to feel pain, the same pain that boiled in her head and in the depths of her soul.

There was a ping of power that surged through her, as Blood toppled over. Blood leaned over her body, grabbing the pedestal for support. He grabbed his chest, as he heaved for air. Raven clenched her hands.

Was her pain projecting to Blood?

Was this her power, or Blood's spell?

None of that mattered right now. This was her chance.

Raven watched as Blood body shook, trying to mutter that last bit of the spell. Raven clenched her hand. Tapping into her anger for power, she thought about _pain_. The pain that burned in her head and chest as she kept her father at bay. The pain she felt to see her friends injured. Every pain she felt with every bruise and injury she had. The pain of every injury she healed.

Blood screamed in agony, grip tightening around the pedestal. He grabbed his chest, his words gurgling, trying to finish the spell. He turned his head, and for an instant their eyes meet. Raven stopped, fear crawling over her. Had he really spotted her soul self?

_That was impossible. Not in this form. _

Blood lips curled to a cruel smile, before turning to her body.

"And mote it be" Blood whispered, leaning forward placing his lips over her chakra.

Blood gave one more smile, before biting onto her chakram and swallowing it whole.

Raven gasped,her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

Her mind became dark.

* * *

**Author Note:** Congrats on making it this far. Isn't this a little messy? I think it is messy still but I'm tired of holding this chapter for so long. Ill try to clean up the next few chapters better.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author Note:** Please enjoy the story and tell me what you think so far

* * *

There were tunnels among tunnels that connected themselves to the room. Their only guidance was the light that Starfire's bolt. At the end of the tunnel there was a large, open room which held two large doors.

Red-X stopped Starfire, motioning her to snuff her light. Red-X guided Starfire through the darkness until both their backs were against the doorframe. Pressing his ear against the wall he could hear the cheers.

"_Before you are the fools who tried to stop this prophecy." _

Red-X gave Starfire a quick look, before placing his eye over the keyhole. The image was just a small view of the stage at the center of the room. Squinting a little harder, he could see two people tied to chairs.

"Well Princess, seems the other toy soldiers were captured as well." Red-X whispered.

He could hear Starfire shuffle behind him. He signaled to stop her movements as he concentrated on hearing.

"Will we let them stop the rise of the Church of Blood?" Blood screamed.

"No!" The crowd yelled.

"These non-believers will be slaughtered." Blood reassured him, his footsteps pacing around the stage. "But first, say hello to your new High Priestess and my wife"

Red-X clenched his fist as he watched a red silk dress, embroidered in gold, crawl across the room. Red-X turned around looking at Starfire's worried expression.

"Is Raven there?" Starfire asked.

He leaned over his knees, the pain in his head ringing like chimes. At all the times for his sanity to unravel, this was not the time. He looked at Starfire as she stared at him concerned. He could take the black outs, only to wake up to ruin. He could handle the random thoughts of carnage, to destroy the world that had done nothing for him. But he couldn't handle that darn look of pity her green eyes portrayed. He wanted to wipe that damn look off her face. Red-X gritted his teeth, he wanted to-

"X, please get a hold of yourself. Is the smoke-" Starfire tapped his shoulder.

Red-X reacted quickly, his grip tight around Starfire's wrist. Starfire stared at his hand as it shook the grip getting tighter by the second. Her hand shook within his grasp, her face tighten in fear. Yet she didn't dare pull away. Red-X clenched his chest, feeling anger bubble inside him.

"You are hurting me" Starfire said, eyes down casted to the dark floor.

Somehow those words snapped him out of it. The pain subsiding as he pulled his hand away from her.

"Princess, I-" Red-X started, turning his attention back to the door. "I'm sorry, sometimes I can't control myself."

There was silence as Red-X watched the stage through the keyhole. The crowd continued to cheer. Red-X looked over to the end of the stage. There was no sign of movement from Beast Boy or Cyborg. Four out of the five Titans were out of commission. Red-X let out a small groan from his throat, what were the odds?

"Are you not well?" Starfire whispered.

Red-X thought for a moment. "You can say that."

"Is that why you are here? A cure?" Starfire inquired, shuffling herself closer to Red-X.

Red-X stayed quite. He wasn't sure if the Lazarus Pit would cure him. No, the pit wasn't exactly the cure he needed. It was just one anecdote before he 'cured' himself by his own hands.

"Now, for the honeymoon." Blood announced clapping his hands together. "Let us celebrate this union by unleashing our God's might on this world"

The crowd cheered.

Red-X turned to Starfire. "That's our queue."

Red-X pulled out an explosive from his belt. Starfire huffed, knocking the door down in one swift kick.

"A wedding?" Red-X quipped, watching all eyes on them as the door fell down. "Now, surely our invites got lost in the mail." Red-X pulled the grenade pin. "Either way, I brought presents."

Red-X tossed the grenade up, as followers swarmed towards him. The explosive exploded in the air, creating a cloud of shrapnel that rained down. Jumping up through the smoke for cover, he pulled two sticky x's, throwing them to the four lackeys running to him. As he fell to the floor, he rolled two gas canisters to his sides, smoke enveloping the area.

He stood watching the people around him thump to the floor unconscious.

"Ahh music to my ears." Red-X chuckled, giving a quick glance at Starfire who was dodging spell after spell. Her starbolts effectively knocking down each follower that came near her.

Red-X whistled. "I see why Robin always liked the red heads."

Followers after followers tumbled over to him. Red-X jumped over, sticky x's over their mouths or hands before any magic could be casted. One large follower ran to him, surprising him with a grab as they stampeded through the crowd. The large man slammed him into a wall, grip tightening around him.

Red-X struggled to move, freeing one arm to reach to his belt in the middle of the scuffle. He unleashed one red shuriken from his hands, making one powerful stab to his capture's back. The man cried in agony as his grip loosened from the pain, yet he wouldn't let go. Before Red-X could pull out something a little more dangerous, the man was yanked off him as Red-X fell to the floor.

As he landed on his feet, Red-X stared up, watching as Starfire looked at him intently as she floated over him.

"Red heads were always my knights in shining armor." Red-X smirked, his mask stretching over his nose. "Maybe once you get tired of playing hero you can come work with me."

Starfire shook her head, throwing another starbolt at followers. "What do they say? Not in this life and time?"

Red-X pulled out another shuriken. "You'd be surprised how many lifetimes' humans get, Princess." Red-X said before running over the stage.

Red-X flipped over, dancing over the heads of followers to reach the stage. He took one large leap, twirling over to Blood and aiming one flying kick to Blood's head.

Blood quickly grabbed Raven, pulling her to his side. In an instant a black mass formed at their feet, pulling them to the black abyss. Red-X tumbled over the stage, roiling to a stop.

"You are a thorn to my side." Blood yelled, as he stepped out of another portal. "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

Blood pushed Raven away, her body stepping aside like some lifeless doll. Red-X gave her a quick glance. Her pale eyes stared at nothing, her body still as a statue.

Black enveloped the podium and flung towards him. Red-X flipped over the object. As he landed in front of Blood he gave quick jabs that the older man struggled to dodge. Red-X gave Raven another look as he pulled out his shuriken. Raven hadn't moved. How did that podium attack him?

Why was she even following him in the first place?

"I thought you would be miles away from this mess, Red-X" Blood said throwing a kick.

"Well, cutie over there that is keeping your zombies at bay threaten to blow a hole in my chest." Red-X said, dodging. "What can I say, I respond to threats from aliens who can punch holes through concrete."

"You ignorant, selfish brat" Blood hissed.

A black tentacle protruded from the ground, wrapping itself around Red-X leg and tripping him.

Red-X tripped and rolled himself to a stop. Kicking himself back up, he swung a leg under Blood. Blood jumped over, a smug smile over his lips.

"You are using Raven's powers?" Red-X inquired, keeping up the pace with his attacks.

"Raven and I are now conjoined. Her powers." Blood smirked, his fist encased in black aura. "Are now mine." Blood said giving Red-X a black energy blast.

Red-X was barely able to jump over. Gosh, for once he happy to be forced to learn gymnastics.

"Didn't think you'd stoop down to slavery, Blood" Red-X said, running towards Blood, two shurikens in hand.

Blood smirked, with a flick of his wrist pushing Red-X to the opposite wall. "Raven is exactly where she wants to be."

Red-X landed on his feet. Pulling himself up, he watched Raven emerge from a black portal from the ground next to Blood. Her pale purple eyes lazily looked at him, before grabbing onto Blood's hand.

"Raven knows that her place is with the Church." Blood gave Raven a quick smile. "Alongside me."

Red-X grimaced, looking over at Raven who blankly looked over to him. The vacant stare was eerily familiar to a doll. She _had _to be under Blood's control. There is no way that she was willingly standing next to that creep.

Red-X looked over to Starfire, who was still struggling to keep Blood's followers at bay. Getting back to a fighting stance, he internally cursed at himself. What happened to quickly get Starfire to Raven, and leave? He didn't have to stay here and fight. Starfire's threat had to be nothing more than a bluff. The entire fight held no meaning to him. He needed to get the pit, he needed-

Who was he kidding? It was all because of _her._ The entire plan he placed into motion the moment he stole the Red-X suit was chewed up and spat out as soon as he became Mr. Tim. As soon as he actually _met _Raven. Not the spooky Titan the media played her out to be or the Titan to fear around the criminal world.

He should have ran away the moment he saw her give a faint smile as she floated over the snow covered floor, snowballs forming around her as snow continued to fall. Because in that moment, he realized he could get use to this. He could get use to her.

Yet she didn't fit into the life he was currently molding. There was no space for Raven or whatever feelings he had that made him consider her in his life. There was no space, especially if the plan he had been working on for years had failed.

"Let her go, Blood " Red-X spat, noticing his words came out a lot more venomous than he was intending.

Blood laughed, lifting his hand up, black aura enveloping it. A black hand came from the ground, grabbing Red-X. Red-X struggled within its grip.

"When did you grow a heart, Red-X ?" Blood gave a chuckle. "I thought it stayed buried in your grave" Blood squeezed, the black hand squeezing harder. "It's what got you killed in the first place."

The black hand squeeze with an overwhelming force. The pressure build within his body, a numb sensation surrounding his body. He couldn't breath, his vision blurry as he struggled.

Suddenly the hand disappeared causing him to fall straight to the ground.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY NEW FRIEND" Starfire yelled, punching Blood straight into the wall.

Red-X shook his head, blinking a couple of times to adjust his vision. He looked up, watching Starfire throw a starbolt at Blood who had levitated himself over the stage.

Blood grinned, grabbing stuff around him and throwing it at Starfire. Starfire punched right through, flying to Blood and grabbing on to his robes.

"You won't hurt my friends again." Starfire screamed, green eyes illuminating.

Blood quickly cascaded Starfire's eyes with a black mass, the blast backfiring. Her head tilted back from the blast, her hands covering her eyes as she fell down.

"Star!" Red-X yelled, as he struggled to get himself back up.

He looked at Raven, whose eyes were focused on the fight above.

"Raven, snap the hell out of it!" Red-X yelled, pushing himself off the floor despite the sharp pain on his left shoulder.

Starfire stopped herself in mid downfall. She covered her right eye trying to blink the blurriness away. Blood grinned, his hand enveloped in darkness again before taking two concentrated shots towards Starfire. Starfire raised her hands, trying to resist the beam.

"This is Raven's true destiny." Blood yelled, the beam becoming stronger.

It hurt to breath, maybe due to the poison in his veins or the stupid pressure equalizing in his body, but he still walked towards Raven. Maybe he could get through to her as silly as that sounded. Why listen to the person who put you in this situation in the first place?

Red-x grunted, grabbing his bruised ribs as he took a step towards Raven. Raven gave him a quick look, before enveloping herself in a black bubble.

"Raven, come on your friend is getting pummeled out there." Red-X grunted. "Pull that goodie two shoes persona of yours and help her out!"

Starfire pushed forward with pure strength. "Let go of my friend f!" Starfire yelled, her hair turning a fiery color, before her starbolts beamed through, splitting Blood's attack in two.

Raven continued to look at him blankly.

"Come on, knowing you, this shit would piss you off!" Red-X yelled, his modifier crackling.

There was a moment of confusion in Raven's face.

Red-X licked his lips, was he finally getting through to her?

Starfire flew up to Blood, landing a hard punch on his face. "This is for kidnapping my friend!" Starfire punched Blood again. "That's for hurting my new friend!" Starfire grabbed onto Blood robes. "This is for placing Raven as your slave." Starfire flew up, pushing him and herself through the dungeon ceiling.

Red-X covered his head through the falling rubble as he walked towards Raven.

"Raven, don't you remember everything you told me?" Red-X said, walking slowly to Raven.

There was a moment of recognition, before her shield doubled in size.

"You told me, Raven, that the Teen Titans were everything to you. They were your only family." Red-X said, wincing at himself on just how sappy he was sounding. "Well your only family right now is battling alone!"

Raven's hand twitched, before she stood straight, the shield dissipating in front of her. Raven gave Red-X a blank stare, her eyes slowly blinking.

"Lies, only-" Raven grabbed her head.

_Only Mr. Tim knows that. _

Right, this was all the things she had told Mr. Tim, not the selfish thief Red-X. Red-X touched his mask, then his voice modifier. She had no clue who he was, even now. He almost had forgotten that only Starfire had put two and two together. Pulling his mask over his nose, Jason spoke again.

"It's me Raven, Mr. Tim" Jason said, his voice a little shaken from his admittal.

"Mr. Tim?" Raven let go of her head, her eyes attentive on him.

"Yeah, it's me," he said, dejected.

How much longer was he stuck playing that role with her? Using the new Robin's name in some sick attempt to tarnish the more Raven uttered , the more he hated the name Tim Drake. Because she would never would realize who was Jason Todd. If he wanted anyone to remember him it would be her, no matter how scary that thought was.

He walked closer to her, hand reaching over to her shoulder.

Raven pulled away from his grasp, before hunching over, her hands clenched into a fist. She stared up at him, two set of red eyes glaring.

"Traitor!"

* * *

**Author Note:** Okay the story is nearing to a close. I enjoyed writing Starfire and Red-X blooming friendship. I mean did it seem as though they were becoming friends? Please tell me what you think in the reviews section. Thanks everyone for making it this far.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author Note: **The final confrontation.

* * *

All he could do is watch. Her pale skin turned a dark blood red as an extra pair of eyes formed. Wind swirled around them like a hurricane creating a deafening silence around them. Placing his hand over his face to combat the gust, he stood there and watched as she opened her eyes to stare at him.

Mr. Tim, her former friend.

Jason Todd the traitor.

Reckon she had no idea who was Jason Todd, but the idea to betray her was all him. A fully conscious and sane idea, no Lazarus Pit affect or alter-ego clouding his judgement. He deserved all the hatred her body conveyed.

Raven raised one red hand, encased in black.

"Traitor" She muttered, the very room vibrating with her voice.

Jason raised his hand in surrender. Running didn't seem like a viable option. "Wait-"

Before he could finish his sentence he was thrown towards the ceiling. Smashing through layers upon layers of concrete and brick as Raven tailed behind, her eyes red with anger. He placed his hands over his face as protection from the rubble.

No longer feeling the force of brick against his back, Jason back flipped back, trying to gain some control. Landing on a railing, he struggled to gain balance. He squatted down, holding the railing with one hand as he looked down at the very 'Red-X' shaped hole in the floor.

Raven emerged from the hole, black mass of tentacles protruding from her back. The pale amethyst eyes now bright red, her face contorted into something _positively_ sinister. There was so much anger and hatred, her skin vibrated with it. In that moment he knew Blood had to have done something to Raven. Raven would have never willingly let her demonic self take over, no matter how angry she was at him.

Giving a quick look around, he noticed Starfire fighting Blood just above him. One look was enough to notice Starfire was at her limit. Blood dripped from the alien's left eye, eye half closed from the injury her own blast caused. Starfire chest heaved for air, as she continued her relentless attack, her aim just a little off target.

This all spelled out bad news. However, what was worse is that they somehow ended up the Lazarus Pit tanks.

Like he needed a reminded on why he betrayed her.

Jason stood up, grabbing a hold of his arm that took the brunt of cement and brick. He looked down at the bubbling pit below.

He should run. Damn it, he should run! The pit was right in front of him. He tapped on his utility belt that had one small vial. He could just grab a sample and start all over. He had waited patiently, he could wait just a little longer to create another pit.

This fight was no longer his. Raven if she got her hands on him, was surely going to kill him. Running was the smart thing to do. However, he stood, feet were firmly planted on the railing, eyes moving away from the Lazarus Tanks as temptation waned.

"You betrayed me" Raven growled, hands clenched into a fist. "You were supposed to be my friend." Raven levitated above him, hands encased in black as her eyes glowed a dangerous red.

"I do not like being played a fool." Raven gave a sharp smile. "I'll make sure it won't happen again."

Jason snarled, pulling his mask down. "Raven snap-"

A wooden case flew towards him. Before he could react, someone grabbed him, landing him down on the metal bridge.

"You okay?" Robin asked, rolling to a stop.

"No" Red-X hissed. "Late to the party again, Chuckles?"

"A thank you would be appreciated." Robin retorted back, dodging another wooden case.

Red-X rolled over, barely dodging the large pieces of wood that splintered.

"Once you do something to thank, Chuckles" Red-X rolled to a squat, and pushed himself up. He looked at Raven who body seemed stiff as her eyes followed Robin.

Great even her demonic self had a thing for Robin.

"Leave mortal. I want the thief." Raven raised her right hand, a beam nearby became encased in black.

The warehouse creaked.

Robin yelled, "Raven! It's me-"

"I know who you are" Raven clenched her hand, pulling a support beam from its place. "You played favorites, Boy Wonder"

Robin hands clenched onto his Bo staff.

"I will come for you." Raven moved her gaze towards Red-X. "I will come for all who have betrayed me."

Her eyes flashed red as she flung the beam at them. Before it could reach them, Robin watched as Blood was flung passed them, his body effectively pushing the beam against the adjacent wall.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled, excited to see him awake.

"Star, where are the oth-"

The reunion was short lived as the beam was flung straight at Starfire with an unwavering force. It pushed her to the opposite wall. The wall collapsed under the shear weight. Rubble fell, knocking out Starfire and pinning her under the beam.

"Star!" Robin yelled.

As he began to run over to Starfire, a black hand came from the wall grabbing onto Robin in mid-sprint.

Blood smiled, floating next to Raven. "Silly little bird, you will meet your girlfriend's fate soon enough. No rush."

It only lasted for a fraction of a second, but Raven winced. Something about Blood's words bothering her.

Blood clenched his fist, the black hand tightening its hold on Robin.

Red-X legs shook, dropping him to the hard metal bridge. The gas still working out of his system, especially with that extra dose. The poison gas was sapping his stamina faster than he could rolled over to his back, scooting his back against the railing. This was not ending well. He was exhausted, no stamina left to fight. Blood had taken part of Raven's powers, unrestricted and raw. Blood was too powerful, more powerful for the resident powerhouse Titan.

The only hope was to wish that there was still an ounce of the real Raven under all that red skin and sharp fangs.

"Raven" Red-X yelled, the voice modifier cracking due to the volume. The voice modifier was defecting. "You are going to let Blood kill your friends?"

Raven turned her head towards Red-X, her expression bored.

"Starfire is hurt" Red-X screamed. "Blood's going to kill-"

"You are wasting your breath" Blood interrupted. "Stop your chatter, trying to appeal to her humanity." Blood squeezed his hand, Robin cried in pain. "That part is gone along with that silly trinket that held her heritage at bay."

Red-X reached for the railing above him, pulling himself up. Unable to stand straight, he hunched over heaving for air. He gave one quick at Starfire, her body motionless, and another look at the Lazarus tanks below.

"Shut it Blood." Red-X retorted, before focusing his attention back at Raven.

"I will not believe Blood" Red-X screamed. "The Raven I know would be still fighting her inclinations." Red-X huffed, taking a second to gather his breath.

"Rae!" Robin gurgled out. "This isn't you. This is Trigon!" Robin struggled. "You aren't him and he isn't you."

Red-X looked hesitantly at Robin. As much as he hated to admit it, if someone could get to Raven it was Grayson.

_Stupid bond._

"Remember what you said to me, Raven?" Robin cried, bearing his teeth from the pain. "About being scared of the dark? "

Raven looked way from Robin, eyes momentarily flicking towards Blood before landing on Red-X.

"This is the darkness you were afraid of." Robin gritted his teeth. "You are bet-" Robin stopped crying in pain as Blood's grip tighten.

"Enough! " Blood squeezed, placing a hand over his stomach. "I thought I would enjoy torturing you, but it seems you are becoming more of a nuisance. Might as well kill you now-"

Words were cut short as Blood hunched over coughing. He clenched his stomach, the pain loosing his hold on his magic. He coughed again, blood creeping on the edges of his lips. He gave Raven a sour look before wiping the blood of his lips and focusing his attention to Robin.

"Let's end this quickly." Blood ripped the railings from the bridge, ripping the poles and pointed them at Robin.

"Raven!" Red-X yelled, trying to combat the pain of the poison. "He is going to kill Robin. He is your best friend. I know you care, you-"

Jason stopped, the words sticking to the roof of his mouth. He didn't want to say it; he really didn't want to say the truth. This was never really about him, even if he did cause this whole scenario. She never once cared about him the same way she cared about Dick Grayson. He felt like some sappy puppy with the words stuck at the roof of his mouth. Yet if it had even a _chance_ to pull her away from the demonic hold Blood had in her, he had to say it.

"You love-" Red-X stopped, finding the words a little too hard to swallow. "You love your friends"

He couldn't say she loved Robin. Red-X never seen a bigger coward in his life.

Raven winced, grabbing her head in pain.

_Love?_

No, love was a human emotion. It had only caused her grief. The love she had for her friends had made her lonely in the end. Making her place confidence in a man that soon betrayed her. The feeling she had for Robin that she would never admit to herself brought nothing but a lump in her chest and a sick sense of emptiness. Because before she could even figure out what those feelings were, she had to quickly swallow them down. She would rather stuff them in her Pandora 's Box than betray her first love: the love for her friends.

Anger is all she had left.

"_Robin almost _killed _us."_ Anger screamed, the voice echoing within her. "_He didn't save you"_

Raven clutched at her hair, pulling hard. No, Robin would never do that, he-

Anger screamed louder."_It's all because of that pretty redhead, Starfire. They wanted us out of the-_"

Raven eyes flicked towards Blood who looked at her bewildered, black energy flickering in his hand. No, that wasn't like her friends.

They came for her. They tried their best.

Raven looked at Red-X.

They all came for her.

Blood's magic faded. The sound of the pole banging against the metal bridge echoed in the room. Red-X grabbed the unconscious Robin, rolling himself to a stop, before Robin dropped to the bridge.

Blood grabbed his stomach, hunching over in pain. He looked at Raven, her red skin slowly fading away.

"No!" Blood yelled, covering his mouth with his sleeve as he coughed into it. "The ritual should have worked. You shouldn't-"

Brother Blood coughed again, blood seeping from his lips. Placing his hand over his stomach, he felt a raging fire within. Her powers were waning within him. She was suppose to be under his power. Her power was suppose to be his.

Blood looked at Red-X.

Blood raised his hand. "I don't need her powers to kill you. I'll-"

Blood's hand stopped in mid air. Brother Blood leaned forward, clawing into his stomach. He undressed his robes, clawing into his stomach at an attempt to claw out what was eating him inside. Blood lifted his shirt exposing his stomach.

There lied in black ash a silhouette of a raven.

Brother coughed again, as he desperately tried to claw off the silhouette. Raven with a hollow stare looked at Blood as he leaned back, black light emitting from him. Raven's soul self bursting from Blood's stomach, a loud raven's call echoing in the warehouse. The raven swirled, emerging itself in front of Raven. The raven swung down. The black mass of energy collecting down to her forehead and encasing the area around her in blinding white light.

Blood flopped down to the bridge below, holding his stomach in pain.

As the white light faded, Raven stood above them. Her pale purple eyes staring down at Blood, the red chakra resting on her forehead. Red-X held Robin close, a sense of fear enveloping his senses.

Blood hissed, wiping the remnants of blood from his lips. "You insolent little bi-"

"You tried to hurt my friends." Raven muttered, her voice booming against the warehouse walls.

Transforming into her soul self, Raven swooped down, passing through Blood.

All the pain she felt, every emotional and physical scar resonated through Blood. He screamed, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Blood stood on his knees, grabbing onto air as he fought through the immense pain. Red-X held his tongue as he watched Blood shiver and shake.

Who didn't know Raven had this much power. He looked at the unconscious Robin in his arms. Could she potentially make anyone feel anything? Make them do anything?

"We were supposed to rule together." Blood muttered, pushing himself up to his feet. "We were supposed to bring your father's will onto this world"

Raven shook her head, closing her pale eyes. "I promised to protect this city. That is my will." Raven opened her eyes, her pale purple eyes flickering into her original amethyst color. "I will follow my will and only mine."

Raven grabbed poles and flung them at Blood.

Thinking quickly, Blood created a shield in front of him. The poles stuck to the shield, cracking the shield in the process.

"You are useless!" Blood threw down his shield, the pole clanging against the floor. "A worthless half-breed!"

Blood teleported behind Raven, swinging his leg under her. Raven flipped forward, grabbing another pole and flinging it to Blood.

Blood grabbed the pole in mid-flight, tossing the pole aside.

"You rely too much on your powers, child." Blood smiled, his hand encasing in a red aura.

Blood started attacking Raven relentlessly. Raven dodged her best, but slowly descended to the end of the bridge. He watched as Raven threw shield after shield trying to block each attack. Black energy flickering on her fingertips. Raven may be powerful but her power was unstable. She wouldn't last too long.

Red-X looked at Robin. "Good time to be asleep, _Robin_," he said mockingly, laying Robin on the floor. "You were never there when people needed you. You never changed, Dick."

Trying to summon the last drops of stamina, Red-X shakingly got up on his feet. Pulling two red shurikens he flung them at Blood's back. A red shield formed behind Blood. Blood gave Red-X a quick look, levitating a pole towards Red-X.

"Of course a thief would go ahead and stab a man in the back. " Blood said with a grunt, moving a pole towards Red-X.

Red-X grabbed Robin's Bo staff, dodging the pole and jumping forward, swinging the Bo staff towards Blood.

Red-X continued his attack, as Raven continued swinging projectiles at Blood. Red-X cursed, Blood was a lot faster and stronger than before.

Red-X jumped over Blood, standing next to Raven.

"I see you got your eyesight back. " Red-X said. "I know you aren't happy with me."

"Not happy?" Raven snorted, pulling up a shield in front of them as Blood attacked with projectiles. "You-"

"Yeah betrayed you." Red-X interrupted. "Just believe me when I say it was for a good reason. Right now I'm the only partner you have; all your teammates are currently indisposed."

"Goodie." Raven retorted , holding up the shield. "I hope you have a plan."

"I don't have much stamina left, so make every attack count. " Red-X jumped over the shield, slamming down his Bo staff down at Blood.

Blood blocked, and bursted energy in front of him, knocking Red-X backwards. Red-X landed on his feet, sliding against the bridge floor.

"I thought you said make every attack count," Raven retorted, "that didn't count."

Red-X smiled. At least her dry sense of humor was back. Red-X started poking the staff forward at Blood. However Raven's projectiles and Red-X physical attacks didn't land a hit. Red-X snarled, Bo staff was always his weakest weapon using the weapon rarely as Robin. He wasn't Dick, and he sure as hell wasn't Tim.

Red-X attacks were becoming sluggish leading to sloppy attacks. Swinging the staff to Blood's head, Blood dodged down. Pushing himself forward, Blood grabbed onto Red-X neck using telekinesis, squeezing as hard as he could.

Red-X clawed at the red aura, as he levitated over the bridge.

"Mr. Tim!" Raven yelled, throwing another projectile at Blood.

Blood threw up a shield that bubbled around him, the pole bouncing off.

"Mr. Tim?" Blood looked at Red-X curiously. "You are 'the contact'?"

Red-X raised up his mask and spat on Blood's face. Furious, Blood wiped the spit from his face, hand squeezing tighter.

"This is all your fault!" Blood screamed, as he watched Red-x struggle under his grip. "You are just a sneaky little thief! You think you can redeem yourself by saving her!?" Blood squeezed harder. "Hell is patient and it will come for you, take back the life it was cheated. No matter how many good deeds you have done. You will always be a filthy-"

Red-X couldn't hear the rest of it. Pressure was building in his ears, air no longer in his lungs, Red-X assumed this was the end. He knew death would come for him again one day. He just hoped this time around his death would be a little more glamorous. Red-X grabbed onto the red aura giving a quick glance at Raven. Raven continued to throw rubble and bang against the shield to try to get in. Her face frantic.

Upon seeing Raven's face all he could do is smile. Who knew he would die a second time because he cared a little too much? Why did he always have to try to play the hero? He told himself over and over again he wasn't good at it.

At least she looked like she cared.

As pressure build behind his eyes, Jason closed them, no longer able to fight the loss of consciousness.

Within the echos of his head he heard these words:

"AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!"

In an instant the shield around Blood shattered in a glimmer of red. Blood stood in wonder as Raven levitated above them, eyes glowing white, and soul-self reigning behind her.

"I will not let you hurt anymore of my friends!" Raven voice echoed.

Her soul-self screeched, the raven's call enveloping the warehouse. The sound was deafening, causing Blood to lose concentration. His telekinesis hold shattered, dropping Red-X at the edge of the bridge. Red-X rolled over, and with no railings to stop him, he fell over the edge. He quickly grabbed onto edge, dangling dangerously over the Lazarus Tanks.

"You want to bring hell to earth" Raven's voice echoed. "I will bring it to you."

Her soul-self swirled behind her, creating a black pit that looked like nothing more than a hole in the universe. Black masses of arms protruded out with charred pink and black flesh. The wind swirled as it sucked Blood closer to the portal. Blood placed a binding spell on his legs hoping to stop the pull.

"Hell is," Raven said, levitating down, unaffected with the vacuum around them. Her white eyes faded away, her amethyst eyes connecting to Blood's. "Pain and fear"

Blood eyes widened. He grabbed his chest leaning forward trying to brace himself from the force pulling him closer. He took one look at the arms beckoning him into the portal and his face turned an ashen white. No matter how much he willed his body to stop convulsing, he continued to shake. His palms were sweaty, his skin was on fire. Staring into the portal he could see one thing; hunger.

The portal seem to shake and growl, the arms rushing towards Blood. They grabbed onto him, claws digging into flesh. Blood screamed, no longer able to contain his fear.

"I was nothing but loyal!" Blood pleaded, his voice shrill. "I believe in Trigon's word. I have not doubted-"

The arms pulled harder.

"In fear lays doubt, Blood" Raven monotone voice echoed.

Blood clawed at the arms, trying to pull them away. They only dug deeper into his flesh as they pulled him closer to the portal. Blood screamed but they fell on deaf ears as the portal gave one last tug, pulling him into the black abyss.

Then in one fell swoop, the portal closed behind, the wind snapping shut.

Raven closed her eyes falling to her knees.

* * *

**Author Note: **Next chapter will be the last chapter. This is so weird since I been writing this story for almost two years. Oh boy. I might post the last chapter later tonight. For now enjoy the chapter and thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. As always please R&amp;R.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author Note:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

Raven couldn't believe what she did.

She had damned Brother Blood, sending him to the pits of hell. She was filled up with so much rage, her friends shattered and broken, that she just snapped. When the Justice League learned about this, Raven body shook, when Robin learned about this.

Letting out a staggered breath to stop herself from shaking, Raven raised up to her knees . There was no point in worrying right now, she had to get her friends out of here. Cyborg and Beast Boy were missing. Starfire unconscious, and Robin-

"A little help here!" A voice yelled.

Summoning the little strength she had left, Raven quickly got up, running to the right edge of the bridge. Red-X was dangling off the bridge edge, his fingers bearing all his weight. The slick kevlar of his gloves bringing no resistance, each finger was sliding off the slick metal bridge. Raven grabbed Red-X's forearm with both hands, trying to pull him up the bridge.

"I swear you Titans bring nothing but trouble." Red-X quipped.

"You could have ran." Raven scowled, pulling as hard as she could.

"Coulda, woulda, shoulda, but didn't" Red-X retorted.

"You betrayed me," she barked at him, "You grew a conscious all of a sudden?"

There was a moment of silence as she waited for some witty retort. Some comment on how easily she was tricked. How her disability made her daft. Any breath of words that would fit the thief's M.O. Something to make her forget the man he so perfectly played. Instead his eyes met her gaze, something very uncharacteristic shining behind the sheer mask eyeholes. His mask edged over his nose, a small indication he was smiling.

"Sort of" Red-X responded with a small laugh leaving his lips.

She didn't know how to respond to that.

The bridge and warehouse shook with the sound of bending metal and falling cement. The warehouse wasn't going to last for long. Maybe pulling a support beam from the warehouse wasn't the smartest idea, Raven grimaced. Taken a quick look around Raven noticed Starfire was awake, struggling to remove herself from under the beam. Robin had falling from the bridge , his body wedged between the tanks.

Holding on to Red-X, Raven weighed her options. Levitation was out of the questions, the last sparks of her power gone with the portal. The little strength she had left, were just the withering remnants of a human's capability. All members of the Titans were currently indisposed. If she dropped him into the waters below would it be any harm?

Fixing her gaze to the bubbling tanks below, she noticed the yellow tinted water, something odd and fixating about them. It took her only a second to realize just what the water was, a Lazarus Pit. Why Blood created a pit was perplexing, but that didn't matter right now. If Red-X fell in there he wouldn't-

The bridge buckled.

Red-X looked down, following her line of sight. He quickly looked back at her. "I guess the bridge isn't going to last for long."

"Teleporter?" Raven tried to think quickly.

"Fried" Red-X said, swinging his other hand to hold onto Raven.

Her arms shook from his weight, determination her only strength. Holding a breath, she pulled Red-X with all her might only to slide forward towards the edge, the bridge buckling again. Her muscles screamed at her, sore and shaking under the strain of holding onto Red-X. Determination was her only strength. She was unsure how long she could hold on to him, afraid help may not arrive soon enough.

Red-X let out a sigh before taking his right hand and lifting up his mask. "Raven."

Raven ignored him.

Red-X licked his lips. "Ms. Raven"

Raven looked at Red-X in confusion. It was Mr. Tim's voice, the same voice that guided her through the darkness, coming from a thief's mouth. It was a hard slap of reality that the Mr. Tim that betrayed her was indeed, without shadow of a doubt, Red-X. A sour smile graced her lips, of course he betrayed her. Wasn't that part of his nature? As much as she wanted to be angry, angry that he was calling her that affectionate nickname, somehow she couldn't muster the feeling.

"Ms. Raven" Red-X called again. "Let go."

Raven shook her head. "That is a Lazarus Pit, a makeshift one." She glared at him like it was the stupidest thing she ever heard. "If I let go you fall into it, we don't know what it may do-"

"Yeah, I know what it is." Red-X said, the sound of regret edge in his voice. "Let go."

Raven scowled. "If I let go-"

Red-X smiled. "But if you don't, you'll fall with me."

"If you think I am so selfish to let you die just to save myself, then you didn't learn anything about-"

"Stop putting on airs!" Red-X yelled, "You know why a Lazarus Pit is here? Because I made Blood make one." Red-X frowned, the edges of his mask trailing up. " I traded you in for it."

He wished the truth was enough for her grip to loosen. Enough for her to let him go. Raven only held on tighter, her knuckles white.

"So what?!" Raven barked. "You must be daft to think that I would kill you just for that. You had your reason right?!"

Raven huffed, trying to pull him up to the bridge again. "Once we are safe, I'll tell you just how stupid those reasons were!"

Red-X pursed his lips saying nothing in return. The bridge shook, tilting towards their collective weights, sliding Raven further down the edge. Raven bit her lip in concentration, trying to hold on. One more shake and rumble, and they would both fall.

"Let go." Red-X repeated.

Raven dug her nails into his kevlar suit, one part out of spit, other part to save his life.

"We just have to wait for Starfire and-" Raven try to coax him but Red-X shook his head. "Do you have a death wish!?"

"Maybe!" Red-X screamed back, but his voice quickly softened. "This version of the pit might make some things right again. It will give me the strength to _make_ things right again."

The words he uttered didn't make sense to her. She didn't know about the psychotic episodes. How his judgement was clouded by his first dip in the Lazarus Pit. How he had tried so hard to control it, only to wake up in the middle of destruction. How the fear of his mind deteriorating to the point of Ra's Al Ghul's or worse: the monster that had killed him, was ever ticking in his mind. He just wanted to be able to see straight, because justice couldn't be served when his life had become so monochrome.

Raven frown deepened, his eyebrows furrowing.

"You don't need a pit for second chances Mr. Tim!" his affectionate nickname fell between her lips. "I don't know what this is about but we can help you. I can help you."

"Like I helped you?" Red-X shook his head. "That would be the blind leading the blind, Ms. Raven"

His grip loosened from her forearm. He gave a quick look at the tanks below before giving Raven a weak smile. It was the second time since Raven met Mr. Tim that she was able to sense his emotion. It was quick, hitting her with a wave of blue: sadness.

"What I want-no need to do, you can't help with." Red-X smile faltered for a second. "You wouldn't approve."

"Like I approve of you dropping into the Lazarus Pit!" Raven yelled.

"Don't be stubborn Raven!" Red-X barked back, pulling a knife from his pocket. "Gosh, we are going around in circles!"

Raven pulled a face but said nothing in return.

Jason tried again,"Let go, I either come out rejuvenated or-"

"Wither with the pit!" Raven yelled at him, her face scrunched up in anger. "This thing has made mad men _madder_. What part of it can kill you don't you understand?!"

At least this time he would be chosen his death. Death shouldn't hard a second time around, Jason thought.

"That's fine. I'm not even suppose to be alive." Jason whispered, his eyes staring at his feet as they dangled above the Lazarus Pit. If Raven heard him, she said nothing in return.

He looked up at Raven, one last time, drinking in her image. "Maybe it will kill me, but that's a chance I am willing to take." Red-X said as he swung his knife between her thumb and forefinger, and through his forearm.

Raven didn't show an ounce of pain. She held on as gravity made the knife slice right through her thumb muscle. She held on when her injured hand could no longer hold him. Held on as he slipped through her fingers. She held on with one hand gripping as tight as she could, knuckles white, until-

Starfire never made it in time. Robin only stirred after the fact. Beast Boy and Cyborg ran to the room, only to hear the splash echo across the warehouse. Raven just stood leaning over the bridge. She hoped for a bobbing head maybe a shadow of his figure. Yet the waters were too murky.

As Red-X hit the water, Starfire rushed over, scooping Raven into her arms. The red hair Titan followed Raven's gaze.

"It's just like a pool, no? He'll be-" Starfire started, but something about the way Raven looked at the tank with a vacant expression made her stop.

Cyborg ran to Robin, picking the Boy Wonder from the floor.

"We have to get out of here." Beast Boy yelled. "I don't think the warehouse is going to last any longer."

"But Red-X might-" Starfire said, but Raven silenced Starfire with a shake of her head.

Raven looked at the Tanks below as the warehouse collapsed around them. Raven closed her eyes, taking a moment to sense her teammates feelings. Starfire was worried, Beast Boy was scared, Cyborg was angry, and Robin even though unconscious was furious. What she didn't sense was static, the random mix of colors and feelings that was noise to her senses. All there was left was emptiness.

Raven opened her eyes. "That idiot."

* * *

At a safe distance, the Titans watched the warehouse fall into rubble. The sound of falling beams and cement echoing across the pier. Raven stood silent, her teammates behind her as they watched the finality of it all. Starfire had briefed Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin on what happened in the warehouse. How Red-X had helped her get Raven back. How Mr. Tim, the man they let into their home, was Red-X. How Starfire struggled to get free only to watch Red-X fall into the pool of yellow water.

Mr. Tim was-

No, Red-X was gone. The person under that mask was gone.

Red-X had gone to great lengths, fooling Raven with kind words and kind acts, just to ensure Brother Blood created a Lazarus Pit. She was just a token to him. Raven couldn't help but to compare him to the silver tongue dragon from a rather left forgotten time. Raven tried to fight back tears. Why did she fall so easily to flattery and kind acts?

Wiping away at a rogue tear, she focused her eyes back to the torn warehouse. No matter how hard she thought she couldn't think why he had gone through such great lengths to create a Lazarus Pit. Was he seeking a way to continuously use the pit for his advantage? Was Red-X seeking immortality? Why did he believe that the Lazarus Pit was his only salvation? If he had gone to her, if he had told her what he desperately wanted maybe she could have sav-

"Raven?" Robin called out to her, walking to her side.

Quickly wiping off a tear, Raven regained her composure.

"Are you going to arrest me?" Raven asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Why would-"

"I dragged him into hell Robin." Raven shrugged. "That isn't very heroic."

"Blood kidnapped you, Rae," Robin consoled, "he tried to bring demons to this plane. You did it to protect-"

Raven shook her head. "What's the difference? What I did was worse than prison, worse than death, Robin."

Robin frowned, three little lines forming between his eyebrows. For a moment she wondered if they had always been there or she was just more observant with her regained sight.

"It isn't my decision." Robin admitted. "The Justice League will have the final say."

Raven sighed. "Zatanna will have a field day."

Robin grabbed her shoulder. "This isn't your fault Raven, this is Red-"

Raven gave a small chuckle cutting Robin's words short. "Red-X's fault,ha, right."

A few seconds of silence crossed between them.

"Mr. Tim was never real, huh?" Raven asked.

Robin didn't know what to say. The twenty three year old home attender named Tim Drake was never real. He would have known that if he less focused on returning Raven's eyesight, and more focused on protecting his team. The name was so common, he thought nothing of it. However, this was Red-X, it was so blatantly obvious that it was a retort towards Robin. A setup of a game that Robin never knew he was playing.

_Tim Drake_, the wool was pulled right over his eyes. How did Red-X know the new Robin's name? How much did Red-X know about the ever growing Batman family? When his teammates described this 'Tim Drake' he couldn't create a mental image of anyone he may have come across. Six feet tall, black hair with a white streak that made him seem older than he really was and striking blue-green eyes. Robin bit his cheek.

Looking at Raven look longingly at the torn down warehouse, Robin couldn't help but admit that Red-X did some kind of good for Raven. Even if it was to fool her, he had helped her, gave her hope that she was able to overcome her disability. While he was trying to erase what he did wrong, Red-X had taught Raven to live with it. In the end, this whole mess brought Raven's eyesight back. It had brought Raven back to Robin's side.

Robin felt some sense of relief and sickly sense pride over that fact. He never was more ashamed at himself.

"I don't know," Robin admitted, "but he helped you when none of us could."

Raven shrugged in response. " I feel," Raven turned to Robin. "I don't know what to feel honestly. I have my eyesight back due to my demon half." Raven clasped her hands together. " I should be happy but, Mr. Tim taught me that I could survive without. He gave me hope, companionship when I felt lonely."

"Raven, I'm-" Robin stopped, giving a quick look at his teammates' faces. "No, _we_ are all sorry you felt alone. We weren't there for you when we should have. But we are here now." Robin reached for Raven's hand, intertwining his fingers with her. "I am here now."

Raven looked at their hands before looking back at Robin. There was a sudden taste of rose water, the sudden tint of pink in her vision. She felt panic rise from the bottom of her stomach. Wasn't this emotion all she ever wanted from Robin? She wasn't too sure. The same feeling Robin was admitting was repressed for so long that she wasn't sure what the feeling meant anymore.

Robin held her hand firmly, as he shoulders tensed.

"Robin, I-" Raven said, her eyes casting down to her hand.

Maybe it was their bond but he knew what she wanted to say. He knew that she sensed that feeling that was blooming in him. Maybe it was there the whole time, but Raven wasn't ready for it. Robin wasn't sure he was ready either, a little afraid to admit those feelings. He gave her hand a tight squeeze before letting go.

"I understand." Robin looked at Raven, giving her a reassuring smile "I think we both need time to sort it out."

Robin turned around, walking back to Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire who waited at the T-Car.

Raven looked back at the rubble, closing her eyes to scan one more time.

There was silence.

Raven opened her eyes, the colors were more vivid that she remembered. Was Starfire skin always that shade of orange? Her hair like a live flame. When had Robin hair grown that long? His hair past the tips of his ears. Was the sky that blue? Raven smirked at her own cliche.

Raven sighed, "Mr. Tim-" Raven started, but quickly closed her mouth.

All the words she wanted to say to him she found that she wasn't quite ready to say. Raven wasn't sure she would ever be ready to say them. Mr. Tim was gone, no, Mr. Tim was never real to begin with. Like him, those words were as good as fake. Raven looked the hand that Red-X's knife cut through, the wound already healing. The wound would soon be nothing but a faded scar. How poetic, she thought, that all the anger she had towards Mr. Tim was gone too.

There was only one real thing she wanted to say to him.

"Mr. Tim" Raven started again, digging her nails into the palm of her hands. "Thank you."

Raven turned away, her teammates waiting for her.

* * *

**Author Note:** I am so happy that all of you have stuck with me for almost two years. Through the bad writing and the shitty story line. I'm so happy to finally write the last chapter. I still think to myself, how is the pacing of the story? How was the character development? Was there any character growth?

Anyways, there will be a sequel to this fan fiction. I need serious help figuring out the title though! I want to stick with the same theme as idioms, For Example: Right as Rain and Devil's Advocate are both idioms. Doesn't have to be those two, can be any idiom what so ever! Please give me some ideas on the Reviews!

Thank you everyone! I wouldn't be able to make it this far without you!


End file.
